Stupidity Leads the Heart to the Truth
by Innocent-Lullaby
Summary: A story about characters dealing with heartache, violence, death, and searching for who is really right for them.
1. Intro Chapter 1

**Stupidity Leads the Heart to the Truth**

_-First of all the title all goes to props to Jhase my buddy! Yes he's a boy on this board. Mwahaha pshh but it's funny when you all call him a girl. Hehe._

_-Second it's sort of going to be like a freaking soap opera, characters can't make up their freaking minds._

_-Third it's more or less AU so here's the info to know ahead of time:_

-All the normal teenager OTH characters are juniors-

Brooke Penelope Davis – She's always had it the easiest even growing up in the wealthy suburbs of Beverly Hills. Back in her hometown she was the queen bee, popular, well known, and bright just rarely tried, besides she had nerds that drooled upon her, worshiping her as if she was some sort of goddess, to pay off for that stuff so she could run off with her girls, get her nails done, waxed, throw parties and all the wild child activities. She caused the trouble not was in trouble most of the time, but that all changed once she met a boy in a lower class then herself, Jake Jagielski. She's the soon to be new girl of Tree Hill, North Carolina and finds herself having to deal with the guilt of loosing a loved one back home along with carrying a deep dark secret from everyone and keeping up with school.

Nathan Lee Scott – The younger half brother of Lucas Scott, 2nd son of Dan 'Asshole' Scott, an athlete, top basketball star for the Tree Hill Ravens and the ruler of Tree Hill high, did you expect anything less? Always the more of a ladies man compared to Lucas. When it came to woman the rule of the game was use them then get rid of them. Not a care in the world for them, there were others right? Been that way ever since his encounter with Taylor James, freshman year when she did a little schooling on him. He hadn't been very close to his brother on account of his father throughout the years, but as basketball become a bigger issue for him, he found himself liking the guy, but on the same level he was jealous of him. Lucas did after all have more of the brains in the family.

Lucas Eugene Scott – The more sensitive, caring, thoughtful, romantic, bookworm brother, quiet, but nonetheless not even close as horrible as Nathan when it comes to having to knock someone down to feel bad. He had it rough growing up with a single mother, but he was proud of her for how much she was there for him. He's pretty much the mother's boy, the good apple of the Scott generation and the best friend of Haley James. Though he may hide that he has things in place he has his own difficulties still on recovery with his HCM.

Haley James – The best friend of Lucas Scott, younger sister of Taylor James, and tutor of Tree Hill High. Sweet, innocent and walked on Haley James lives in the shadow of others afraid of ever opening her mouth whenever she really wanted something. The moment always seems to pass her by, currently living with her older sister in an apartment and going to school being the responsible James daughter. What if being responsible isn't enough to be happy? What if the heart longs for something more then just companionship?

Taylor James – The older, frisky, trouble causing James sister. Taylor hasn't had it easy, everyone pigs her as having a life filled with fun, ditching school, going from guy to guy, bars, alcohol and using people, but no one ever stopped her from doing the things she does, so as she embarks further on the wrong path will she ever pick herself back up? Is there anything that'll open a more together Taylor then a wreck? Will she even be forgiven by people, Nathan particularly, she had used, lied, corrupted his innocence and made him into the angered boy he was today the most.

Peyton Sawyer – The girl that every lustful boy at Tree Hill High wanted, the troubled, emo, loner, artistic girl that was of some interest of Lucas Scott mostly because they could relate to each other in the brotherly-sisterly kind of way. Can two of the same people connect or is it what they say opposites attract?

Jake Jagielski – The one boy that had gotten underneath Brooke's skin enough to consider her to be more of a person then anyone had thought she was. The father of Jason Jagielski and former boyfriend of Brooke Davis, everything was changing in his life because of her, most was good, but on the other hand one incident changed their fate.

Jason Jagielski – The youngest tad pole in the story, Jake's son, just an infant in the beginning of the story, the cause of a break between Jake and Brooke and the main cause why Brooke fled so far.

_Dedicated to all my girls, the Nookie Brathan too hot for t.v loonies! _

----------------

-Beverly Hills:

Worry: the feeling of uneasiness or concern about something; to be troubled. You see it every day, but at night it glistens out, shining like never better. People crave it to be seen as others are suffering for all sorts of reasons. Her reason? It's not a shocker that it all began with a boy; a nice boy, a nice good looking boy. He had... Well, he had something that pulled her in like a Venus fly trap does with insects. He didn't dive right into her like most boys put on this earth for the purpose of making girls miserable would have done. No, he was completely opposite: friendly, quiet, mysterious, different, but straight different. Most girls often considered boys to be the worst type of thing ever invented, God's mistake, which is why he had to try again; but at the same you love them like nothing else. They can rip your heart out and tear it to pieces, then put it back together and be on his knees trying to give it back to you and make you smile again. Others just use women for sex. But Jake wasn't ever like that for her. He was the greaser kind of crowd while she, on the other end, was more like a soc.

Pounding and banging came from the outside of an apartment door and continued for a while, almost like a sonic boom. It may be an explosive sound caused by the shock wave of an airplane traveling faster than the speed of sound, but her hand was turning red and started to ache by how hard and how much she was hitting the door. Something wasn't right. She felt it in the pit of her stomach making her sick and wanting to vomit like there was no end. When he said he was going to be somewhere, he was there; he didn't delay things or stand her up ever since they've known each other.

Panic: a sudden, overpowering terror, often affecting many people at once. She was convinced that something wasn't right at the moment, still not having any response to her racket at the door.

"Jake, open up, it's Brooke." She whispered trying to peek through the little hole on the door where the key usually went in. Tiny and not very clear her vision was slumped down to. Biting down on her lip all she could think throughout her head repeating was something was wrong. Putting her hand on the doorknob she gave it a little twist. It worked in the movies all the time, might as well give it a shot in the real world. To her luck, the door was open.

Luck: the chance happening of fortunate or adverse events. Fortune; she indeed considered herself lucky to have gotten in. Shutting the door behind her, she locked it up before calling out.

"Jake? Jake?" She began looking around the small apartment going from room to room searching for him. He had to be here, she kept telling herself. She suddenly found herself coming to his bedroom so she stopped for a few seconds. Having not been in there since the last time she had one particular in encounter with Jake, she held her breath feeling her stomach forming into huge knots as she turned yet another knob to a door.

Scare: to become frightened. Fear consumed while she looked at the sight before her.

"Jake! Jake!" She cried getting to him lying down on the ground covered in a tomato red fluid on his abdomen. She bent down and put his head in her lap then put her hand on his face trying to wake him up.

"Jake, Jake, no. Wake up." She pleaded as her eyes began water up.

"Don't leave me," she begged once more only to get a cough response out of him.

"Jake? Jake!" She screamed lifting his head up so he wouldn't be choking on his own salvia in his mouth. She looked over seeing he had spit out blood from his mouth.

"I'm going to call for some help," she softly said trying to set him down, but he wouldn't let her as he held tightly on her arm.

"Don't," he barely made out before coughing, hard this time.

"Jake, I can't leave you like this! You're bleeding pretty badly." She cried not sure why he was being so damn stubborn.

Hopeless: having no possibility of solution; impossible. "They won't make it in time," he let out feeling himself getting colder and colder.

"Don't you dare die on me, don't you…" She warned as she cried looking down at him in such a mess. She hadn't ever seen him like the way he was now, nor did she ever think it was possible.

"Jason?" Jake called out, freaking out for his son more than himself.

"Where is he, Jake?" Brooke asked, scared about the little guy.

"Bassinet," he let out knowing he was slipping still.

"I'm going to go get him. Keep your head up and hang on," she said sternly meaning it. She wasn't going to lose him, she couldn't. It wasn't possible in her head; she always got what she wanted and what she wanted was Jake with her, not bleeding on the floor struggling for his life.

She came up to the blue bassinet and peeked at the top to see a small infant fast asleep peacefully. "Jason," she whispered out thanking to God that he wasn't harmed. Picking him up carefully, she let his head rest on her shoulder so she wouldn't disturb his sleep before heading back to Jake. "Jake he's all right …" She stopped in her footsteps to see Jake with his eyes closed and head down.

Heartbreak: overwhelming sorrow, grief, or disappointment. "Jake, Jake." She poked at him, like before, with a free hand that wasn't holding Jason up. "Jake, Jake," she repeated bawling her eyes out.

"Don't leave me," she repeated like before kneeling down trying to hear just the tiniest beat in his heart. "Don't leave me…" she cried repeating again, kissing his forehead.

He was gone, taken from her by someone. She knew it, but she wasn't sure by whom.

-------------------

-A/N: Greasers and Socs are references to The Outsiders novel and movie by S.E. Hinton. The Greasers were the lower class, poor kind of kids compared to the Socs upperclassmen.

-A/N: The beginning starts of similar to the WB's pervious show "Angel" with David Boreanaz saying "Los Angeles. You see it at night and it shines. Like a beacon. People are drawn to it. People and other things. They come for all sorts of reasons. My reason? No surprise there. It started with a girl. She was a really, really pretty girl. No she, she was a hottie girl. She, she had - I mean - her hair was... You know? - -You kind of remind me of her. Because, because – you know – the hair. I mean – the hair."

-A/N: Jake is kind of all beaten up like how Piper was in Charmed the episode 'All Hell Breaks Loose'


	2. Chapter 2

The littlest summer breeze hit, sending leaves to shake in place on their branches while some scattered making their way to the ground. Peacefulness on the outside with the occasional car passing by through the neighborhood, but even that all you could hear was vague tire noises; on the other hand, the inside was a complete opposite.

"Hal if I hear another 'bang bang bang, on the door baby' lyric I'm going to pull the stereo plug out of the wall and chuck it down out the window, three stories down! That's going to be a long way to be hearing that old school piece of crap music! It's the new millennium get with it!" Taylor James hissed at her younger sister who wasn't being anything other then a pest since she moved in. She moved herself around the room in her cream colored bath robe picking up empty beer bottles that she had drank yesterday night with the newest flavor of the week, Weizenbier. He was a fairly good looking guy that didn't speak anything other then his Nazi language, but hey she saw the green and his tongue moved well so what the hell?

Haley rolled her eyes at her sister. They were complete opposites even if they were only three years apart. You didn't find a girl any stranger then intelligent, petite, brunette haired, rummage sale clothed Haley, but as for Taylor, you'd see any constant drunk, blonde on just about every street corner.

Haley moved over to the stereo shutting off the music and looking around the room humming a tune. She was in a good mood; she was always in a good mood in the morning, but an extra good mood whenever Lucas and she had plans to do something. How could it ever be bad hanging out with your best friend right?

She made her way moving past Taylor walking into the kitchen of the place and shouldn't have been surprised to see once she opened the fridge that it was empty. She wasn't living with her parents who did the shopping and well if she ever wanted something she'd have to do it herself because Taylor wasn't into helping the needy kind, but into just looking after her selfish self.

"So I was thinking…." Taylor started saying while she got herself up on a stool near the kitchen counter to sit her ass down. "We should have one of those town parties at this place, let's say I don't know…. Saturday," she licked her lips then put out a cheshire cat grin.

"Oh yeah party, right," Haley bobbed her head while she shut the fridge door. "How about after there's some actual food in this place? When's the last time you ever step foot inside a store?" Haley asked before already noticing the expression on Taylor's face on what she was going to say. "The liquor store on the corner doesn't count."

Taylor picked up her hands and lifted them up to her shoulders and faced her palms up, "I didn't get this body by eating like a cow, might as well not start."

"You wouldn't be eating like a cow! You could get like a damn bird for all I care as long as there's something other then beer in this place!" Haley let out wanting to just pull her own hair out. Of all her six siblings, Taylor was surely not the one to be looking up to nor the one to be living with, but that's how things had worked out for the past summer.

"Whatever, Hal, if you want to go grocery shopping or whatever you're moping about then just grab some cash from the cookie jar that mom and dad left us before they left on their cruise. I'm not stopping you," Taylor said getting herself off her stole and heading to her room to put on some actual clothes…. Well if you could call it that.

Haley sighed, just once she wished she could have one of those sisterly cheerful moments like Mary and Lucy have on her favorite television show. It just never clicked in for Taylor to be fun without a buzz. She moved to the jar and unscrewed the top to allow her hand to reach into it to fetch some cash, but when she moved her hand around she didn't grip at anything. Making a confused look on her face she went the other direction with her hand before picking the jar up and having a look inside with her eyes. Empty. "Tay!" She screamed for attention angrily.

"What! What? What are you screaming about? Do you want to get us kicked out of this place? The tendons already complained enough. What? What?" Taylor came in stomping her feet snapping back at Haley as she had her toothbrush in her hand.

"Where's the rest of it?" Haley asked while putting the lid back on the jar and placing it on where it belonged.

"Rest of it? What? That's all of it," Taylor honestly told her sister, there was no point in lying about something as simple as that.

"You spent all of it! On what?" Haley raised her voice not impressed as she was feeling her blood pressure rising.

"All of it? Give me that. It's not empty," Taylor fetched the jar and opened it up herself seeing the truth of the matter. "Oh… so? Looks like you'll just have to buy whatever you want with whatever money you make at the café," she said shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't such a big deal of an issue.

"Café money! Taylor I just gave that all to you for rent!" Haley got loud saying before putting her hands on her head to calm herself down. Of all the mornings, this wasn't happening to her, not now.

"Why are you getting loud with me? I didn't do anything," Taylor hissed back in defense not thinking of anything else witty or better off to say. What could she say after all? Sorry wouldn't do them any good.

"That's it! I've had enough. I'm….. I'm going back to live with mom and dad," Haley announced taking her hands off her head and making a fist jabbing her fingernails in her palm before walking off out of the kitchen.

"Mom and dad….. wait no… Hal!" Taylor called after her and followed. "Haley you can't just leave me here all alone," she pleaded watching as Haley was gathering a bunch of things out of her room as if she was packing up. "Who else am I going to stay with in this place?"

"Tay, I've had enough. I don't want to do this anymore," Haley whined stopping putting her things on the bed and looking over at Taylor with hurt puppy dog cries. "It's too hard being here."

"You can't just leave!" Taylor once again argued, "if you're going then you better find me a replacement!" She bargained with lighting Haley's fire with fury, but it did strike her attention.

"Find you a roommate? Now where in the hell am I going to find one? I'm not living here. It's your problem not mine, Taylor," she picked up her finger and pointed at her, "your problem."

"Now Hal, I'm sure we can make some arrangements on getting this done, I mean you wouldn't want mom and dad to know about a certain blonde headed boy stopping on by here a bit too often. They might get a little suspicious don't you think?" Taylor desperately tried to get any streak of blackmail to frame her.

"Lucas and I are just friends, mom and dad know that, nice try Tay," Haley rolled her eyes heading into her closet yanking out a few more things.

"Well maybe, but I can make it look like it's a little more then that," Taylor dared saying, and did get once again Haley to think it through.

"One roommate for the price of me leaving," she sighed dropping down her things on the floor not believing she was sinking so low to help Taylor out yet again.

"Deal," Taylor said happy that she had won this newest argument. "So I guess you better start looking kiddo," she added with a wink before hearing knocking at the door. "Oh I wonder who that could be," sarcastically she told Haley before seeing her flee off to the door.

Haley had stopped by the door for a second before brushing off her clothes and taking a deep breath; once she was done she reached her hand out holding onto the handle and opening up. There she saw none other then her broody, blonde haired best friend leaning on the left side with huge grin covering his handsome face. She tucked a loose strand of my auburn hair behind her ear and smiled up, "my knight in shinning armor as finally arrived to take me away from the witched witch. I must really be a damsel in distress after all. Dear heaven," she joked putting a hand up on her head and pretending as if she was going faint.

Lucas never had a dull moment being with Haley so at her little skit of welcoming he chuckled. It was a chuckle that every beat, pitch, rhythm of sound that Haley had known so well it soothed her down that not matter what bugged her if she could just hear his laugh everything would be okay. "Good morning to you too Hales."

"Get in the damn apartment or get the hell out. You're air conditioning the whole building!" Taylor yelled from the other room making faces at all the mushiness the two of them shared. If she was directing a film she would have already sent them off to some low populated island and had them repopulate it by having rabbit babies from having sex so much.

"Haha you just got to love her," Haley sarcastically said giving Luke a nudge on the shoulder, "so want to come in or are you already jumping the gun on wherever we're heading? By the way where are we going?" Haley asked as curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Problems again?" Lucas asked knowing all about the two girls getting at each other's hair. "I was thinking since…. you're working evenings at the café now instead of early mornings, we could change our movie night more to a hour from away from now," he looked over at her wondering if the idea sounded as smooth as in his head out loud.

"So it'd be a movie night, that's actually in the day, so it'd be a movie day before night," Haley said trying to make it sound confusing to him, but instead she herself was getting confused.

"Hales, movie yes or no?" He asked with a laugh at her acting so carefree and full of life. There was no doubt in his mind that something could tear down Haley James.

"Of course!" She blurted out excitedly. She was to into their regular tradition of heading down to the old Pickwick Theater, picking out a movie, getting a bag of buttery popcorn along with a coke, and sitting along side him for about a hour and a half. Every once in a while a popcorn fight would break loose, but nevertheless they had fun, laughing at themselves being childish. "Come on, let's check the net and see what's playing," she insisted overjoyed grabbing onto his shirt pulling him inside the apartment.

"Lucas, what a surprise you're here," Taylor shot out with sarcasm before letting out a laugh. "Oh wait, it isn't." She walked up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder while licking her lips and getting close to him while Haley just stood in disgust watching. "So how's Nathan? Next time you see him give him my love," she nudged his shoulder before heading off laughing her ass off.

"Oh yeah, I'll sure he'll be thrilled about that one," Lucas slightly chuckled not being serious about what he was saying. He looked over at Hales seeing she had been waiting on him to follow along. "You put up with her everyday?" He pointed to where Taylor drifted off to then shook his head trailing behind Haley.

----

Nathan looked over at Peyton's ankle cast up from doing only god knows what in her bedroom then looked up at her finally having gathered everything that was hers and whatever needed to be filled out from the nurse. "Do I even want to know what in the world you were doing to mess yourself up that much?" Nathan asked with a perverted smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh please, don't be such a perv, Nathan," Peyton squished her face and stuck her tongue out while carefully putting on her shoes.

"Alright I guess I'll just have to catch it on cam," he laughed as he watched her struggling a little. "Need a hand?"

"Now you ask to help, after I already winced about three times trying to get this damn thing on!" She got loud and red in the face not use to feeling so helpless. She looked over at him seeing he was slightly amused by her freak out. "Stop being such a jerk and help me already!"

"Easy, I've heard all about what psychotic blonde chicks have done when they're set loose I'd hate to see what a curly haired one does," he joked before feeling her pinching his shoulder. "Hey, hey ow!" He complained before pinching her right back.

"Nathan," she whined the spot her pinched her at so it wouldn't bother her as much.

"What? Going to shed a few tears Sawyer? Need a shoulder to cry on?" He teased her before putting an arm around her so he'd hold some of her weight while she walked.

"You know you're just so ……." She said trying to find the best word to describe him, but so many were popping in her head it was hard to choose.

"Charming?" Nathan filled in the blank looking down at her making a face at him to cause him to chuckle. "You know you've wanted me since the day you've met me Sawyer."

"Oh Natey you caught me. I'm so ashamed. It's always been my fantasy to get you. I've always wanted to go on that dream horse carriage date with you. I never thought I was at your high standards. I've been dieing to get you alone in my bedroom so we you can show me all the little tricks you know. I've been really thinking about someone fixing my bathroom shower, interested?" She joked around as if she was a girly girl, but in reality she was the complete opposite.

"Nice, Peyt, for a second there you really had me going," Nathan raised his eyebrow then gave her a wink. "So, are you ever going to tell me what you did?" He asked only to see her shake her head. "Yeah I didn't think so."

----

"Are you sure this is the furthest place you can take me?" Brooke asked unbuckling her seat belt and nearing the cab driver closer as she talked to him from the back seat.

"Ma'am if I could take you any farther I would. I'm in need of getting as much business as possible with these gas prices, but as you can looked at my tank I'd be barely just making it to fill up the can," the driver explained before watching Brooke pull out some green.

"Thank you for the trip, I know it had it's times where you wanted to pull out your ears, trust me it was like that on the plane trip also.

"You two have a safe day," the driver said waiting for Brooke to get everything of hers out of the cab before he had taken off.

Brooke looked around at the town after she had put her backpack on and strapped a carrier on her. Hearing a cry she looked down, "oh shhh shh, don't cry," she whispered moving back and forth so Jason would pipe it down. "That's a good boy," she glanced over seeing a small diner sign. She was hungry after the trip over. She hadn't planned on stopping here exactly either so she didn't know where else to look for food. "Let's check this place out little guy." Once inside she noticed a blonde woman with huge knockers working the register, a few young kids about her age working behind the counter and a brunette woman about the blonde knockers lady's age serving customers. Taking the closet booth she sat down and carefully took Jason out to hold him. "That's a good boy," she said in a playful tone seeing the a smile on his face.

"Hello, how's everything going today for you Miss? My name is Karen. What can I get you?" She asked waiting for to right down an order.

"Fine. Thanks," she smiled up at the woman feeling comforted that she was so friendly. "Oh… umm… "Brooke hesitated not sure what in the world to get. "What's good? What would you suggest for a first timer?"

"New to Tree Hill? I should've known, but it's so hard to keep up with all you children. You grow up so fast and then start having your own children before we're gone," Karen said with a slight laugh looking over at Jason in Brooke's arms. "Well since it's about lunch time, if you're craving something that's not sweet I'd suggest the ham and swiss sandwich."

"Sounds great, thank you Karen," she said with a smile watching as the woman headed off to get her food. "It's not so bad here, yet, is it?" Brooke asked looking down at the only thing she had left of Jake making faces has if he had something to let out. "We'll be okay," she said out loud hoping what she was saying would actually be true.

--------

A/N: "Bang bang bang, on the door baby" from "Love Shack" by the B52s

A/N: The German thing is all for you Katie! Lol. Italians won –dances-

A/N: Weizenbier – German wheat beer. Flavor Kind of. So the dude was German hence Nazi too.

A/N: Mary and Lucy from 7th Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sexydreamer - Hope you enjoyed the two chapters posted and keep reading._

_Whatever12345 - Mmm updating as much as I can. Hehe yeah a little confused just like the characters will be, but you have the right idea._

_Chocolateexpresso - Mmm lol got me craving expresso now! Lol. The Pathan friendship is going to be in there, who knows, maybe more._

_TypoKween - Like my banner on OTH 911 you can see them as a manip so that's a hint about them hehe._

_Nemo123489 - Thanks for the reply keep it up and express any opinons you have _

Brooke had finished eating her sandwich, helped hold up a small bottle for Jason to drink from and by the time she was ready to pay for her food with what money she still had she noticed the boob lady and Karen had switched jobs. She smiled and pulled out a few bills, "what do I owe you Karen? The sandwich was great. Best ham and swiss sandwich I've ever had, although I don't know if that counts as much to you with it being the first time I've actually had one."

Karen smiled, "$2.50 sweetie and I'm glad you enjoyed your meal." She pressed a few buttons opening up the register anticipating she'd have to give change back seeing Brooke was only holding bills.

"There you go," Brooke said sliding over three dollars before waiting for her change to be dropped into her hand. Jason was sleeping and strapped onto her into the baby carrier so she didn't have to worry about him fussing and making noise. She did however have to think where her next move was going to be. "Hey Karen, you know the area pretty well around here don't you?" She asked seeing the woman was listening, "do you happen to know any day care place? Babysitters? A job that allows kids? Anything in that ball park near by?"

Karen swallowed a little hard knowing it was difficult to find something like that. She did have to raise Lucas like that alone without much help, but even nowadays she couldn't think of any place near by. "Have you ever been a waitress before?" Karen asked having sympathy and taking a chance on Brooke. Brooke shook her head no, not sure what Karen was getting at. "Follow me," Karen directed taking Brooke towards the back where they had spotted a small baby crib.

"What's this?" Brooke asked putting a hand on the crib and making it rock back and forth a little.

"Oh you'll know soon. It's very hard to get rid of your child's baby things. This was my son's when he was an infant. So when you're working in the front, this little guy and be back here," Karen explained before kneeling down opening up a small cabinet near by and pulling out a few toys. "The music and things should keep him occupied and worse comes to worse you're right in front," she smiled feeling a big boost of pride that she was helping someone.

"Oh Karen, this is all so nice, and wow, it's a little too much. My name is Brooke by the way and this little guy is Jason. I mean I'll probably be the worse waitress and yet you're still….." Brooke rambled on having some doubts.

Karen laughed a little before putting a hand on Brooke, "Brooke you said it was didn't you? It's not too much and the job is yours. I'll have Haley teach you the ropes. You'll pick up just fine," she said having a lot of confidence in her even if she had just met her.

"Thank you Karen, I don't know how to ever thank you," Brooke said feeling as if she should hug her or something, but she didn't want to squish Jason in the middle.

-----

"Nathan where in the world are we going?" Peyton asked seeing that the streets he was going down weren't the ones he was supposed to so that they would end up at her place. Seeing him not answering she flickered the radio station turning off his crap rap and putting something more of her style.

"Hey, hands off the music. I don't want to hear any of your loser rock," Nathan complained switching the station as soon as he had the chance. "Leave it." She flickered it again getting his attention like the last time though. "God Peyton, I said leave it. I don't want to hear your no one loves me, the world is a piece of shit let's all slit our wrists and die or whatever crap," Nathan tried to mock some song that he had heard her listening to before.

"So cut my wrists and black my eyes. So I can fall asleep tonight or die. That's the lyric Nathan, but don't say it again because you're killing the song," she rolled her eyes at how complete opposite tastes in music they had, but yet they were the greatest friends. "So like I was saying before when you were pretty much ignoring me, where are we going?"

"For a dip," he answered with a smug look on his face as he turned left on a street that would take him all the way down to his beach house.

---------

Lucas glanced over vaguely as he drove down the street at Haley freaking out while she was talking with her hands about the movie. "Hales it wasn't that bad," he chuckled about how much of a big deal she was making it.

"Yes it was Luke! I mean his hand. The knives. They're creepy and the other guy's big knife. Oh oh and how that girl died by the tree, I mean that guy. Wait…. You know what I mean. The person! Then the ending how he winked while the other one was holding him! Oh Lucas why aren't you agreeing with me. It was a ….. I'm never going to ever see something like that again," she whined burring her head in his chest similar to what she was doing in the theater when she had gotten scared. "I think you liked it too much because of the girl naked in the beginning of the movie while she skinny dipped."

Having had to stop at a red light he again found it his time to chuckle at her. "No I just liked to see you jumping whenever his knives came out," he said putting his hand on her back and scratching her back a little to get her scared imagining Freddy was doing it instead of him.

"Luke!" She pouted wiggling then pointing to the light that had turned green. "Green means go, loser."

"We're not finished with this one," he shook his head warning as he moved off to drive. Passing a familiar looking place slower then he was driving before he had noticed a particular blonde at the doorstep with another dark haired guy. Looking over Haley noticed that he was staring at Peyton with Nathan.

"So you talk to her yet?" She asked quietly watching as Lucas snapped out of it. She already knew the answer, but she felt she had to allow him to get anything off his chest he needed about Peyton Sawyer. She was the girl that was on his agenda to get with.

"Nah, Nathan said they went up together so that she could spend some time with Ellie last weekend, but that's about all I've heard," he said trying to say it as if it wasn't a big deal, but it did bother him quite a bit that Peyton would ask Nathan to go along with her instead of him.

"Cheer up; I'm sure she's fine. Now stop doing that whole broody corner boy look and get back to being a goof," Haley laughed seeing a slight facial change in Lucas, but he wasn't like the way he was before. Once she felt Lucas having parked right in front of the café she pulled out a pencil from the side door and poked him with it trying to pay back the favor of him getting her back. "Got you," she smiled before opening her side door and running off before he could get her back with the pencil. She was laughing through the whole thing and once she got the café door seeing him following close after her she warned "stop right there buddy," but he wasn't listening to she made her way into the café finding herself trapped as two elderly people were blocking her.

"I should warn you, princess" he mocked breathing in her ear being close behind her.

She turned around and playfully swatted him mocking Freddy like he had done, "You're slow... you're stupid... and you got no style!"

"Is that so?" He raised a brow beginning to tickle her sending her to the ground carefully in the middle of the café as he continued to hear her giggling nonstop. He watched her trying to mutter out a few things, but none of the words came out fully, 'oh what's that? Asking me to stop?" He teased continuing more getting on top of her as all the customers around watched the two.

Brooke had set Jason down in the crib allowing him to sleep then followed Karen coming back to the front. When they noticed the scene before them, which Brooke couldn't help, but laugh a little underneath her breath seeing the two together and hearing Haley's whining.

"Luke! Please, no, no, mores!" She wiggled around trying to move away, but he was just too much stronger and bigger then her.

"Lucas Eugene!" Karen finally said in a tone that only could be motherly Brooke had noted in her head. It also clued her in how the boy had listened so well as if he was afraid of getting a good spanking even if he looked to be about her age.

Lucas got up off Haley and lent out a hand to her to help pick her up. "Shows over folks," Haley laughed picking up her hands and putting them up in the air in defeat.

Lucas looked over at his mother and the brunette girl next to her. He hadn't ever seen her around before she he was caught off by her as he stared at her capturing a good visual of her. She wasn't fat to him nor she was too skinny, she looked to be about his age to him, but he couldn't recall seeing her at Tree Hill High. She had prefect hair, not that he was metro sexual and cared about that, but there was something about her hair and the way it fitted that was nice or maybe he was just thinking too hard as he seen the cutest little dimples on her face as she smiled with her well lined and white teeth. She definitely wasn't Peyton or Haley, but she was nevertheless beautiful. "Ahem," he coughed underneath his breath hinting for his mother to take some sort of action in introductions.

"Brooke, this is my son Lucas and this is Haley the one I was talking about earlier," Karen turned to the girl saying nicely before switching it up a bit, "Lucas and Haley this is Brooke she's going to be giving a hand at the café. Haley I'm going to need you to show her how things run around here."

"Sure Karen, come on Brooke," Haley said waiting for her to catch up with.

"Nice meeting you," Brooke smiled at Lucas before trailing after Haley.

"So you new in town?" Haley asked striking a conversation as the two walked together while Karen and Lucas chit chatted with themselves on the other side.

"Yeah actually just came in not too long ago," Brooke said watching how Haley was working with the coffee maker. "That doesn't look too hard," she started to say before hearing some noise that sounded similar to a teapot screaming when it was done.

"Oh really where are you staying?" Haley asked keeping up with the talking, "rule number one, old coffee machines, aren't your friends," Haley perkily said before giving the machine a good bang on the side to rid the noise. "Rule number two, always remember rule number one in a case of doubt."

"I haven't looked for a place yet," Brooke honestly said looking down a little ashamed that she was so out of place in the town. She was afraid they probably were thinking she was just a big joke. Ironically back home no one would have ever looked down at her so she needed time to adjust. "Those are some hard rules," she said with a laugh not being serious though.

"Really? Wow! That's great! I mean no it's not great that you haven't settled in, but I have the perfect place in mind! It just so happens my other sister is looking for a room mate. It's an apartment complex with a killer view. It'll be prefect don't you think? Woah what a day. It's just luck or fate that you happened to pop in. Don't you think?" Haley rambled on feeling joyous that at something was falling on her lap that would go for something she needed.

Brooke stepped back a little freaked out at the girl being so happy, "is it far from here?"

"It's walking distance, but if you need a lift, we can just bother Lucas for one," Haley cheerfully said putting arm around Brooke. "So how do you like Tree Hill so far?"

Brooke looked over at Haley's arm and felt awkward, "it's a lot different from home that's for sure," they were a bit too friendly in Tree Hill she was beginning to notice.

"Oh really? Where are you from?" Haley questioned while taking her arm off.

"Here and there," Brooke said in general not comfortable with saying her whole life story. The truth was she just wanted to forget about it and keep up with the present.

"Ohs…." Haley said finding herself lost with what else she could possibly say.

"Alright mom I'm going to head in the back," Lucas said implying he was going to the restroom. Before Karen could say anything to him about their visitor back there he was gone and she was being distracted by a customer impatiently wanting their order down. He went into a small bathroom in the back, did what he had to then when he came out he started to hearing murmuring sounds. Following the sounds he led himself to his old crib and took a peek inside staring at the little guy in there. "Uhh mom…." He started out softly wondering what the hell was going on. Karen hadn't heard him because she was with the customer so all he could do was whatever instinct came to him to hush up the boy. "Hey hey little guy," he said waving a toy in his face, but all he saw the kid doing was making a face as if he was going to spit up something.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Brooke said putting her hand up so Haley would zip it. Hearing it again she started moving over trying to get to the back with Haley following after her. Karen looked over seeing the two heading in the back so once she could escape from business she was going to head back also.

"What is it?" Haley asked confused on what was going on and what she wasn't hearing.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Brooke asked catching Lucas close by the crib. She got over and pushed him a little get back. "Shh shh Jason," she said before picking him up and putting him close to her shoulder moving around to get him to calm down.

"Hey woah I didn't do anything. I came out and heard him doing that," Lucas said in defense not wanting to start any trouble.

"Oh Lucas, I forgot to tell you," Karen came in the back a little out of breath hoping nothing had gone wrong.

"Brooke's…" Karen started till she was cut off by Brooke to explain.

"This is my nephew Jason, I'm going to be watching after him for a bit while in Tree Hill and your mom offered to let him stay in your crib while I work in the front."

"He's a cutie, whoever the father is, he must be good looking," Haley said seeing the little guy.

Brooke swallowed hard, "yeah, he's a real fox," she said with a fake laugh.

Haley looked at her a little oddly having hearing Brooke talking about her cousin like that was a little weird to her. "So how old is he anyways?"

"Hales, twenty questions much?" Lucas asked noticing Brooke biting on her lower lip. He figured it was probably a nervous habit. They were after all butting into her life and were still pretty much strangers to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ….." Haley started feeling bad, but Brooke noticed and quickly picked up the mood.

"No, no it's okay," she lied not wanting to cause trouble, "he'll be five months. So about that apartment you were talking about…."

Lucas looked over at Hales wide eyed thinking she couldn't have possibly suggested the place with Taylor not with Brooke having the little guy there too. It was bound to be a bad combination. "Oh yeah Lucas, she's going to bunk up with Taylor. Come on let's show her the place," she gave Lucas a light punch on the shoulder.

Brooke glanced over at Lucas not looking so thrilled, "if it's going to be a problem, we could just walk?"

"Oh no, no problem, come on. Mom I'll see for diner," Lucas nodded before walking off with the two girls and the infant boy.

A/N: The movie was Freddy vs Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lexi024__ - Don't worry it'll bite her in the ass down the line _

_nemo123489__ - It's going to play a part down the road when her past comes back to haunt her._

"Hmm… she must have headed out," Haley said once they had gotten in the place and found the place dead quiet. She looked over at Lucas making face so she elbowed him in the gut. "The room on the left would be yours and I'll get my things out of it soon, so don't worry about that. If you want to check it out you can," Haley explained assuring Brooke she could go by giving her a light push. Once Brooke was out of sight she turned over to Lucas. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Hales, you know you can't let her stay here. Not with that kid she has and how Taylor isn't the most neatest person when it comes to keeping sharp things away and other things," Lucas explained hoping Hales would just agree with him and admit she was making a mistake with the whole idea. Taylor couldn't be controlled when she was drunk, nor could she control must of the guys she brought around if they themselves with drunk and aggressive. 

"Shh Luke, she didn't say she was keeping him forever. I mean hello she said it was her nephew. They'll be fine here and Taylor never said anything about any restrictions so let me just find that paperwork she needs to sign, then I'm free," Haley said drifting off making her way to the kitchen, but Lucas followed. Glancing at the countertop Haley noticed Taylor had left out a few things.

'Hal just in cause you find someone' a note was left and underneath a few documents.

"See these, just cross some t's and dot some I's," Haley said brushing the papers on Lucas' chest then looking up at him still not pleased. "Luke," she whined with puppy eyes. She was desperate in getting out and kept on telling herself things would be okay, but she just wished he'd believe her too.

"Ahem," Brooke coughed so she'd be noticed, she didn't want to be eavesdropping or be rude hearing what they were saying if they didn't know she was there.

"Just the girl I was looking for. Here, don't worry, read it over and give it back to me when you're done. Take your time. I'm just going to and pack my things. Luke, want to give me a hand?" She asked before seeing Lucas was crossing his arms, making a 'you got to be kidding' expression on his face. "Or you could show her around town?" She glanced over at Brooke seeing how the idea was running through her.

She bit down on her lower lip and like before Lucas noticed, it was kind of cute to him. "Um…." She hesitated wanting to keep herself and Jason low key as possible. 

"We'll walk; fresh air and we can take a different route to the café then come back. Shouldn't be out for longer then a half hour," Lucas tried encouraging.

"Okay," she said softly taking off her bag and moving her hand back and forth unsure where to leave it.

"This is it?" Haley asked taking the bag out of Brooke's hands.

Brooke nodded, "so let me just sign these and get them out of the way," she said hinting for a pen.

"Pen, pen," Haley said as if she was hoping for the pen to magically come in her hand. She neared a drawer close by and opened it up finding a few. "Here you go," she handed it over to Brooke.

"Thanks," popping the pen cap off she started to write before hearing a few cries. Looking down on herself with Jason in the carrier she tip toed up and down a few times. Moving around seemed to quiet him down she had learned. Finishing up the last few words she gave it back to Haley.

"Okie dokie, you kiddies get moving," Haley said in a pushy manner kicking them out pretty much.

Once they were outside of the apartment Brooke looked over at Lucas. "Is she always this friendly?" She then laughed. 

"That's Hales for you," he answered before pointing down at Jason. "You sure you don't need like a blanket or something for him?"

"No he should be fine, what I really need are another four hands," she laughed while walking with him out of the complex.  
--------------  
Peyton glanced over at Nathan shirtless while she messed with her good foot by dipping it in the sand. "How's the water out there?" She called out seeing him diving in as the waves began to take him further.

He came up and put his hands on his face getting rid of water that blocked his eyes and making his hair stick back up as much as he could. "Not sure yet," he called back while swimming back up to shore. He got up onto the sand and went jogging up to her. "What do you think?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder getting her to jump from the temperature.

"Nathan!" She whined, "that's cold! Don't touch me."

"Really? I don't feel a thing," he laughed going up behind her and picking her up from behind.

"Nathan! Don't you dare! Nathan!" She screamed as she felt him running with her while she was in his arms. "Nathan!" She warned feeling him have stopped.

He looked down at her and laughed, "maybe I shouldn't because of your ankle," he started and looked away from her to the waves before getting a smug look. "Who am I kidding?" He chuckled tossing her as lightly as he could.

"Naaaaathan!" She screamed before hitting the water and getting it in her mouth. She swam up using her arms move then her feet. "You're so…" she glared before getting over to him and getting on his back putting her legs around his torso and clocking his head with her hands a few times.

"Ah, I'm going down," Nathan laughed and purposely went down so she'd drink up some more water.

---------  
"So what's your favorite thing about Tree Hill?" Brooke asked not wanting to have an awkward silence as they continued to walk the trip together around town. 

"I've have to say the river court. There's nothing like being so free there. The competition is off at there. No one is looking down at you while you play. You're just having fun you're not out to impress any scouts, it's just to the love for the game and in my case it was basketball," he said before sighing and looking to the ground.

"Was?" She asked curiously on what could bring him so down after talking about how much he enjoyed playing.

"I have hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, or HCM it's a disease for my heart. It's genetic. Dan has it too."

"Dan?" She asked puzzled.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" He chuckled glancing over at her turning a shade of red embarrassed, "I'm kidding. He's my father, well if you could call a guy that doesn't acknowledge you much, ditches your mother while she's pregnant, goes to college and impregnates another woman three months later."

"And I thought back home was messed up," she put her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh, but all she did was disturb Jason. "Shh shh," she whispered, but he didn't seem to be cooperating. "Hey Lucas, you think you could get this strap on the side of me while I get him out of here?" She asked tilting her head over so he'd see.

"Yeah sure," he pressed the two buttons inward together slowly watched as she carefully picked up the little guy so she'd be able to hold him with her hands instead of in the carrier. "So what made you decide to watch him? I mean aren't you in school?"

"Now who's asking the twenty questions?" She laughed, "I didn't really have much of a choice," she glanced down at Jason fidgeting with his little hands. "I'll be a junior once school starts up, that is it the credits and the classes I've taken all match up with the same standards here."

"So you'll go to Tree Hill High with Hales and me, that's great."

"I'm not so sure, new school, you know? Back home everyone knew me. It's like I have to start over again," she said feeling bad about it.

"What was at your old school that you miss the most?" He asked noticing she had flinched a little.

"Umm… well….I was head cheerleader back home, I miss the girls I'd hang out with, I miss cheering for our teams and seeing Jake on the court. I miss reading the notes I was passed during classes, bickering with teachers that were paid less then anything I could get out of daddy's wallet. I miss… I just miss it all and if I had the choice I wouldn't have moved away. No way."

"Cheerleader?" He raised a brow not seeing that one coming. Sure she was in the preppy sort of crowd the way she dressed, but he hadn't figured her to be that perky. Not that he was saying there was anything wrong with it, just if she was like that she'd swing with more of Nathan's crowd most likely. "Jake?" He asked curious about that one considering she picked him to mention out of all people. "Well I'm sorry you miss it so much and if there's anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable in Tree Hill let me know."

"Yes cheerleader. What? Got a thing against us? Most guys would be all perverted asking about our favorite sexual positions, which by the way I can't say unless I've tested it with you," she joked, "Jake….. he's… well he use to play on the basketball team," she said plainly looking to the ground hoping he wouldn't catch anything else off of that. "Thanks Lucas, it's really nice of you, your mom and Haley no matter how weird she is."

He noticed the tone in her voice when she responded to the other guy and found it not in his place to ask more. "Yeah Hales, just wait till you meet Taylor." 

"Taylor? Is that the girl I'm bunking with?" Brooke asked unsure, it would have probably been smarter to meet the girl before signing, but at the same point she did have no where else to go. "Something tells me you don't have the fondest input on her."

"Yeah, she's Hales' older sister and Taylor, I don't have anything against her that's she's done to me, just others. Watch out for yourself." Brooke swallowed hard now unsure what to expect. "Hey, hey don't worry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh really? The watch out for yourself, made me think different," she explained waiting for anything that he had to say that would lighten up the mood.

"Taylor is the spicy flavor in buffalo wings you could say," Lucas chuckled at his only comparison that he could think of.

"So then I guess I'll have to drown her in ranch dressing to cool her off," Brooke smiled joking along liking that the conversation wasn't going down hill.

"Or you could always just go with blue cheese," Lucas played along suggesting before catching a glance over Nathan's ride cruising down the road.

Brooke glanced down the ways noticing the sign for Karen's Café. "Looks like we already made it to your mom's place," she said waiting for Lucas to say anything, but as she observed his eyes were too busy watching a blonde come out of a car across the ways heading into a place labeled Thud. "What's her name?" Brooke asked with a laugh snapping her fingers.

"Uh? What?" He laughed before finding himself caught, "who? Peyton?"

"If that's the blonde you were getting goggley eyes over just a minute ago then yes," she laughed laying it on him truthfully.

"I wasn't…. I mean…. I wasn't…" Lucas tried to defended himself, but all he saw was Brooke shaking her head otherwise.

"Girlfriend?" She asked only to see Lucas shaking no. "Ex girlfriend?" She tried again, but like before it was a no, "girl you want to get in pants?" She laughed just playing, but still she got the shake of a head, "I doubt she's the type of girl you just want to be friends with if you're making the face you did a moment ago. So why not just talk to her. Go. I'll be waiting right over here, take your time," she nudged him pushing him forward to get moving. "Don't get shy and go silent. Just tell her how you feel dummy. Don't let the moment ever pass you by because once it does it'll hurt more then you can ever imagine," she explain to him swallowing hard.

----  
He walked in overhearing Peyton was talking about some band that she had been trying to book over at Tric not too long ago. Most likely she was trying to get some sort of publication for them in Thud as some sort of way to get them to play. Once he heard she was finished and noticed her heading out he conveniently collided her into her.

"Watch where you're….." she stopped noticing it was Lucas. "Lucas, hey," she said retrieving a cd she had dropped during the collision.

"Peyton, just who I was looking for," stating the obvious he told her.

"Oh really?" She said put down her head tossing the cd in a bag she was carrying. Her blonde curls covered her face, but Lucas already knew by the tone of her voice she wasn't in the most happiest, well the happiness kind of mood that Peyton ever got in. "How's Ellie doing?" He started with the small type before mumbling 'stupid' under his breath, even after Brooke was trying to help him out he still was being the same old Lucas he was around Peyton.

"She's doing okay," Peyton said simply, "what was that?" She then asked somewhat hearing whatever he said, but wasn't sure exactly.

"Oh that's good. Nothing. Okay, you know what I just met this really down to Earth kind of girl and the only reason I'm explaining this to you is because it takes only an idiot to have someone else shed some sort of light on them to realize what they really want," he glanced over at her looking lost, "Peyton what you are doing Friday night?"

"Girl huh? Do I happen to know her?" She asked just in case she had to repay the favor. "You mean like a date?" She asked raising a brow. It wasn't Lucas Scott's style to be taking initiative. "I have The Muse playing at Tric, so maybe we could meet there and then figure out something afterwards?"

"She just moved here, she's going to be working at my mom's and she's staying up at Hales' apartment with Taylor. Her name is Brooke, and she's right ….." Lucas turned around looking for her, but couldn't seem to find her. "Well she was right out there," he said confused on where she had ran off to. "Yeah a date, if you're okay with that. You got them? Then what's with the face?" He asked putting his hand out and lifting up her chin so he could look at her eyes.

She looked at Lucas wondering what else he'd pull out about the girl. He was like her 411 information service, "well that's nice another tree hill resident without a parent unless she's legal already. Is she?" She smiled a little, but not fully, no one other then her mother, not Ellie could ever muster out a full smile out of the girl. "Yeah Luke it's alright," she said finding it a little adorable that he was so cautious about the sort of thing. "Yeah it was my last chance too because they're going back to Nashville, Tennessee for the rest of the oncoming shows. I got lucky," she explained proud of herself that she could at least have her music if not her family life in order. "My ankle its just bothering me a lot," she admitted getting Lucas to look down and notice.

"She never said anything about her parents just her dad's money, I didn't know if it was right to ask," he shrugged before feeling himself shift up with confidence that she was alright with him asking her out. He bent down looking at the ankle, "let me see," he said messing with the bandage before feeling her jerk her foot.

"Lucas, it stings, don't play with it anymore," she complained and shortly watched him get up to her height again. "I have to go, my dad is supposed to be coming in, so I'll see you around and for sure at Tric Friday," she said heading out of the place with a small wave. "Oh Lucas," she turned around almost forgetting.

"Yeah Peyt?" He asked wondering what more could she say and whether it was good for him or bad.

"Nathan said to give him a call because he was still wondering if you're still up for giving him a ride to camp tomorrow. If not I volunteered I'd take him up."

"Uh….yeah sure. Hey why don't we just go together?" He suggested finding it a way to spend more time with her.

"Or yeah, that could work, see you tomorrow then," she smiled once again a little bit then was out.

Lucas not far behind trailed then scanned the streets searching where in the world Brooke had drifted off to.

---- 

"Always peek through windows before trying on numbers on yourself?" A male voice crept up behind Brooke not noticing she had an infant in her arms from behind.

"Always trying to hit on chicks glancing at lingerie shops' windows?" She turned around countering him back. Glancing at the dark haired, blue eyed, well built, just about six foot tall, Nike sports wear shorts with matching black tee guy she picked up her eyes.

"Oh sorry Miss I didn't know….." he said feeling himself getting hot with embarrassment noticing the boy in her arms.

"Miss? What's with the properness now? Cat got your tongue?" She teased then laughed a little.

"What? I mean, you know I think I'm just going to go," he said feeling himself way out of place and at the time being just wishing his boys had been around him so he wouldn't be the only idiot.

"Nice meeting you," she laughed seeing him walking off. "Boys are so silly," she looked down at Jason saying in playful tone moving little hands.

Lucas having caught site of Nathan jogging down the ways caught up to him keeping a well pace being careful not to over do it. "Nate man, wait up," he called catching Nathan's attention.

"Yo Luke, run into Peyton yet? Cause I told her if she saw you that…." He started before having Lucas cut him off.

"Yeah, we decided we'd both head up together to drop you off," Lucas explained vaguely not going into details about his and Peyton's little date. He didn't want to jinx it around Nathan or having the constant nagging of Nathan's mouth.

"Well that's out of the way," Nathan chuckled continuing to walk and talk with Lucas not entirely realizing which direction he was heading along the streets.

Brooke drifted off finished staring at the windows and found it time to wander back, to where she left off when Lucas drifted to settle his girly issues. Making her way down the paths she spotted Lucas on the corner with his face turned towards her, but the guy he was talking to was faced the other direction wearing none other then Nike sports wear shorts with matching black tee, just about six foot tall and dark haired. "Brooke!" Lucas waved her over to come by them. "Hey Nate there's someone I want you to meet," Lucas said moving over on the sidewalk so they wouldn't be blocking anyone's path if they needed to cross using the crosswalk. Nathan turned around spotting the same girl he had embarrassed himself in front of along with the little boy. "Brooke, I'd like you to meet Nathan, my brother, Nathan, Brooke."

Brooke smirked, "charmed I'm sure," she winked over at him finding it humorous that it was such a small world.

A/N: I got the name Jason from Superman Returns

A/N: "Charmed I'm sure" I think is from an episode Charmed. Can't remember which one. 

Remember soap opera like too! Things won't always be the same way. So tolerate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi024 - Brathan oh they'd be just so hot. TOo bad the show didn't do anything with them -sigh-

chocolatexpresso - Yeah I don't like Leyton at all and prefer more to call them Pucas, but I just put a little of them for a friend. Don't worry.

-  
"Hal, what the hell are you doing?" Taylor asked outraged noticing all the boxes in the living room stacked up.

"Moving out," Haley chirpily noted stacking another box up top before dusting her hands off by rubbing them together.

"Hal, we have a deal and you're not one to break them," Taylor sternly said as she put down a brown bag she had picked up while she was out.

"Oh don't you worry about breaking any agreements Taylor. I'm not you," Haley shot out harshly then retrieved the papers Brooke had signed, "here," she shoved at them at her sister. "I found you a room mate. Are you happy?" She asked irritated. "Her name is Brooke. She seems like a nice girl. She's going to work at the café so you don't have to worry about your rent. Now I'm just going to go for a walk to get some fresh air before dad comes to help me with all this. Their flight is scheduled to come in two hours earlier then planned. Everyone gets their way, right? For the best," she shot out then slammed the door as she left the place. Haley James wasn't much a person to allow people to see her cry so when the tears came she was alone, which is why she decided to head out. Sure she was outraged with Taylor, but more of her just wanted to drown her in tears about how horrible she was feeling because of Taylor's behavior. The older sister was supposed to be the one watching out for the younger one not the other way around.

Taylor had jumped hearing the door slammed and closed her eyes, it wasn't want she wanted. She really wanted to trap Haley into staying. Haley was easy to walk over whenever she needed something, now things were going to be different she wasn't sure if she could adjust to such circumstances. Glancing at the paperwork she found it the proper time to just read over everything.

-----

The Sawyer residence ever so quiet it was and always is. No life filled with joy ever appeared throughout the past seven years, eight if you counted a hour ahead. Peyton figured the only reason her dad was coming in was because of the anniversary of her mother…. One of her mothers that is. Anna Sawyer, there was no woman like her nor would they ever be to steal Peyton's place in her heart or Larry Sawyer's. Peyton often wondered whether meeting Ellie and finding out the truth of her adoption would have came much harder if Anna was around, would she hate them both? Would she have ever been able to speak to them? Would she feel any less horrible about dealing with the fact Ellie was slowly slipping away from her? Other questions formed throughout her head also, but they just never seemed to slip out of her mouth. Who was her real father? Ellie never mentioned him in any of their talks. Sure a father is more then just giving off sperm she loved her dad, Larry, but there was part of her that wanted more. Wanted to see where she had came from and if he knew about her would he do something about it or was he just a washed up guy that could careless. Noticing the light still on she knew Larry hadn't arrived yet, she kept it on for him all the time when he was gone.

She made her way to her bedroom and opened the door up glancing at her walls. They needed a new paint job, the mood she was in when she had done then just wasn't the same one she had been in today. Taking off her black jacket she tossed it on her bed and moved into her closet making some racket as she moved around older cans of paint she had gotten before. The more the merrier she figured. She never was the type of a person to take breaks, when she wanted something done she was going to first it first, it wasn't any different when she painted. Having fewer cans of paint would disrupt her style. Popping a lid open using a screw driver near by she picked up a brush and stirred the paint before splattering it onto her wall whipping the brush creating globs of paint circles.

------

"You know, if you hadn't mentioned you were brothers, I don't think I would have noticed," Brooke said easing into the conversation between the two.

"You did tell her where not completely, right?" Nathan asked seeing Lucas nod his head then Nathan turned to Brooke, "well what can I say, not everyone could have my looks," he smirked cockily.

She snorted, and not the attractive kind either, "I'm sorry, wow, conceded much?"

"Did she just snort?" Nathan laughed picking up his arm and brushing it against his face.

"Please, like you haven't done it before," she squinted at him, "now like I was saying all I see similar between you two is…." She tipped toed up a bit looking up at them moving back and forth between the two and squinting. "Well first you're both giants. Growth spur sure did you too well. Second your eyes. There's something about them. The way they shine……." She started getting lost in them before shrugging herself finding herself getting a little too attached. "Then again it could just be the lighting playing tricks," she laughed fakely and got off her tip toes.

"You had to just get us way up here," Lucas raised his hand away from him a little bit then lowered it, "to down here, didn't you?" He chuckled. The girl just had a way with words. Not the kind of words he read in books, but the simplest kind that get people through everyday life. It was definitely one of her fondest qualities he had noticed for only knowing her for a mere few hours. Just as he was about to say something else he felt the vibration in his pants, his phone of course. Reaching in his pocket he pulled it out and glanced at the reminder to be home like he had told his mother. "Listen Brooke, I have to head home, my mom, dinner, you know, but I'm sure Nate wouldn't mind giving you a lift. You're probably tired of holding that little guy anyways aren't you? Just to be safe in case you get lost too. Nate wouldn't mind, not would you?" Lucas told him more then asking him putting a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Just led him the way when things start looking familiar. Worse comes to worse he has my cell or can get a hold of Hales. I'll be seeing you, pretty girl," he said leaving a trademark Scott smirk on his face at his goodbye before he was gone.

Brooke looked over at Nathan biting on her lip unsure what to do. She realized Nathan wasn't looking too pleased about Lucas jetting off the way he did. "It's alright, I can just walk," she caved in starting to head in a direction before stopping finding herself turned around. "Umm… yeah it's this way," she said trying not to look to dumb, but Nathan could tell the girl had no clue where she was going.

"Come on I'll give you a lift, but if that kid throws up on the interior we're going to have a problem," he warned pointing his finger.

She made a face and rolled her eyes, "eh if he's going to throw up anywhere I'll make sure it's on you. He has a name you know too."

The girl did have spunk, he could give her that. He was beginning to pick up that she said whatever she had on her mind no matter how it affected others. "Right, so what's his name?"

"Jason," she answered before dropping the gun on him now, "where's your car?"

"Antsy to get back, are you? Don't think you'd be safe around me? Late for a hot date? Sure you're done shopping?" He threw out all at once with a smirk.

"Oh please, don't be such a corn dog. Newsflash buddy if you think everything revolves around you while other people are around you fine, but I could honestly careless about whatever the hell you're trying to do with yourself. So would you please just take me to my apartment?"

There she went again, even though it was supposed to come out either harsh, bitter or demanding, he found it to be quite amusing and he liked it. She wasn't like the others swooning over him like how Peyton acted earlier. She was more of the cat's bite then meow. "Seems like you use to getting what you want, now aren't you?" He raised a brow walking close to her.

"You better believe it," she confidently said then blew up the strands of hair in the front her with her mouth not being able to use her hands.

Seeing the strands she was trying to move keep falling down he laughed a little till he reached his own hand out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Lucky kid to get more attention then your hair."

"Thanks," she smiled, "are we ever going to get moving?" She then asked again to get Nathan to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah Ms. Impatient."

-----

"Where's dad?" Haley strolled back into the apartment asking expecting him to have already shown up by now.

"He called about a half hour ago, said mom wanted to go to some country club near by so guess you're staying the night," she smirked patting Haley on the back.

"Where?" She straightened up mouth flat not liking what was to come.

"Oh you know, on the floor, there's lots of it around," Taylor laughed, "I'm just going to hit the hay for a little bit. Hope your back as a splendid time," she added cracking up more as she drifted away.

"Taylor!" Haley screamed about to head after her and argue, but the sound of knocking came from the door. "Grr," she grumbled putting her hands up. Opening up the door she saw Brooke and her nephew so she mustered out a small content face. "Hi."

"Oh Hal I forgot to tell you about the….." Taylor came out trying to aggravate Haley more till she saw her with a visitor, two visitors.

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked peeking her ahead out into the hallway searching for him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just after his little girl problem, with the blonde….. umm Satan her name was…. No Peyton, yeah that was it. Anyways so by the look on his face when I caught up with him again it seemed to appear everything went as smooth as he wanted to. So then his mom called and he had to leave. Nathan dropped me off here," Brooke explained feeling awkward that she was still standing out in the hallway.

Taylor coughed repeating, "Nathan. Nathan, ha what a crack."

"You mean Lucas and Peyton are like….." Haley moved her finger around while slowly saying.

"I'm saying if that boy had some guts I wouldn't be surprised it them too started banging on walls with each other," she laughed.

"Hal, she's like the normal version of you," Taylor teased putting an arm around Haley and moving her back. "Come in, come on," she invited not entirely grasping the baby with it being so quiet.

"Haha Taylor there's something that you should know……" Haley started to explain before hearing a loud crying sound. She put her hands on her ears trying to block it out as did Taylor.

"What in the world is that?"

Brooke made a face, feeling she was put on the spotlight as she tried to hush him down yet again. He didn't know any better being just an infant. She had learned not to take it personally, but would they? "Come on Jason, shhh, that's a good boy," she whispered rocking him a little.

"Meet Brooke's nephew, hope you have a nice sleep Taylor," Haley smiled back patting her on the back before she headed off to the couch.

Taylor choked a little as she swallowed, "ah, ha."

-----------

Nathan was packing his duffle bag filling them with shorts, jerseys, shoes and anything else he'd need for basketball camp. Away from the Scott mansion didn't come often so at this point it was like a gift from God being granted for him and he was going to take his chance no matter what. While zipping up his bag the phone had began to ring. "Nate, let's party man. Girls and beer," he mocked his friends before answering the phone. "Scott."

"Thrilled voice, I'm sure," Lucas chuckled in sarcasm. "So I was just checking in, making sure you got Brooke home in one piece. Nice place she's staying at right?" He added again with a laugh. All he was waiting for was to hear a story about Nathan running into Taylor again.

"Funny, Luke. Yeah I got her home again a little detour. Man that girl, flexible much. You should have seen her, the way she moved," Nathan joked trying to paint a picture in Lucas' head just to irk him and by the silence it seemed to be working. "The way she moved while carrying the little guy," Nathan clarified figuring the sex image was enough for Lucas. "Yeah the place, I didn't go in, nice try."

"Funny one little brother," Lucas told him having been actually believing Nathan for a few seconds. "Missed an opportunity to see your favorite hostesses, damn, Taylor must be having a melt down."

"Did you actually call for a reason or just to talk about the Medusa?"

"Well I guess Taylor's words could be venom to you," Lucas laughed, "but seriously I was calling about Brooke….. "

"She's just another girl what of her?" Nathan shrugged her off as he would do any other girl. "Besides you should be thinking about waking your ass up in the morning. Remember Peyton and you dropping me, don't forget or there's going to be some ass to kick."

"Can I feel the love in this talk?" Lucas joked, "so you didn't get anything out of her?"

"What? Taylor? No man I told you I didn't head up. I just dropped off the chick and that was it."

"Not Taylor, I'm talking about Brooke," Lucas hit his head with the phone on account how slow Nathan could be.

"I thought we already went through this. Make up your mind from her, to Medusa and can't forget about Peyt."

"I asked her out," Lucas finally admitted.

"Who Brooke? Already? She just moved here man, even I didn't think about shacking up with her… if you don't count what before I said," Nathan chuckled correcting himself.

"Peyton! I asked Peyton out. We're going to hang out at Tric on Friday."

"Now Lucas do I have to set you down and explain the difference between hanging out and dates because it doesn't seem like your mom did a very good job on that man," Nathan teased while shifting the phone onto his other ear as he walked to his cabinet glancing at himself in the mirror.

"We're going to hang out after the band," Lucas said clearing the scene up more for Nathan to imagine.

"Now that's what I'm talking about bro," Nathan put held the phone up on his shoulder and used his hands to clap.

--------

Haley not being able to sleep found herself wandering into Brooke's new room where she noticed Brooke was still awake, light on and everything. "First nights are always the hardest aren't they?"

Brooke glanced over at Haley being caught off guard, "I guess, I don't know. I was just afraid of sleeping and having him move around," she said before glancing back at Jason laying in the middle of the bed.

"Oh, that'd make sense," Hales admitted feeling her putting herself more down.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about looking for a place to find him a crib tomorrow. It'd be a lot safer and less ridiculous for me."

"There's a place in the mall that has all sorts of baby things."

"Really? Is it close? What to tag along? I mean if you're not busy with other things, boys, girls, whatever is your flavor," she jumped the gun already opening her mouth like she use to back home with the constant yapping more then listening.

"Well I was going to see what Lucas was doing…" Haley started just wanting to hear it first hand from him about the whole Peyton thing. Maybe Brooke just thought of as a misunderstanding.

"Please, that boy, if he was smart he'd be hanging out with his girl. What do you think of her? I mean do you know her? What's she like? Other then the fact she's got the whole Michelle Williams curl look going on. Oh my god! That so reminds me Lucas is like her Dawson! Oh how cute. Got both the two blondielocks shacking up. This town I could write like an epic on it. That is if I actually spent the time doing so. My hand would be killing me. I don't think I'd actually make it so I'd have it to use it for other things," she winked, "if you know what I mean. Now is there a Joey Potter around? Oh and Pacey! He's so fine. Wait, Nathan sort of reminds me of a Pacey. Oh wait, wait, don't' tell me that Peyton and Nathan shacked up before. That'd be such a classic to hear!"

"I didn't know you were such a talker," Haley said at first before laughing, "Nathan and Peyton are just friends," she insisted although more of her wished their relationship was different.

"Well you can't blame a girl for over thinking these things, especially me. I'm probably the Andie, minus the gay brother or Audrey in this town."

"Well you don't have to try hard waiting for Nathan to come along then," Haley rolled her eyes, knowing Nathan's track history with woman.

"Hey…. You never said you watched the show. You're not supposed to help me with the details, besides Audrey and Pacey never had their happily ever so there's no point of me trying for it. Also, I'm not interested in getting mixed with boys at the moment," she clarified not finding it her place to screw around as she kept thinking back to Jake and looked after Jason.

"You'll change your mind eventually. What the heart wants, it strives for."

"Not mine," Brooke said softly.

A/N: Medusa the snake lady from mythology. A/N: Michelle Williams from Dawson's creek as Jen. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Got everything?" Lucas asked just about ready to shut the trunk. It was a hot summer morning and he could feel the sweat coming on his figure as the sun shined out at it's peak. If he had been wearing a white shirt he would bet money it wouldn't last to be so white with all the sweat. It was more likely to be see through.

"Got your porn, clothes and can't forget your condoms Nate. I mean if you're surrounded with a whole bunch of guys you might get frisky," Peyton teased as she put her hand up on his shoulder. She wasn't an early bird, but she had successfully crawled out of her bed on time and got the works done when getting ready. Being the kind of person that burns from the sun she wasn't too thrilled on heading out either, but she had told the guys before hand so she had to make do with her words.

"Funny Peyt, last time I checked I was saying the last one for you," Nathan laughed just joking, but by the expression he caught Lucas with maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea. "Or Luke to borrow, whomever gets at you first." It was new to him and was bound to forget a handful of times more afterwards that his brother was hitting it up with pretty much his best friend. It wasn't that he was complaining nor did it bother him it was just something that he didn't see coming for a while more on the fact that he didn't think Lucas would have gotten the guts to say anything.

"I'm not some Scott luggage that can just be tossed around," she hissed then got into the car, slammed the door, sat up front and went into her moody attitude stage. That was Peyton for you, mood, mood, mood, whomever could break her down would have to have some effect on her someday.

"Nothing like a bitchy blonde in the morning," Nathan shook his head smirking, "trust me it's worse when they wake up at the side of your bed. So needy," he laughed till he heard the sound of the horn. "Easy on that Peyt it's not the kind of toys you're use to." Though it was morning Nathan could have his mind in the gutter twenty four, seven if he wanted to.

"Are you ready or what?" She hissed getting tired of his games. If she had been the one driving she would have already started taking off without him making him run to reach the door and jump himself in.

"Yeah let's just get going," Lucas chimed in before he would have to play referee between his brother and his girlfriend. He wasn't liking the idea of that and frankly didn't know how in the world to choose between the two anyways.

----

Brooke woke up with a stiff neck having found she had passed out on a chair last night just be careful. Getting up and stretching a bit she glanced at the sleeping boy. With a smile she peaked a kiss on his cheek then quietly made her way out of the room to freshen up in the bathroom. It was tidy enough for her, it's not as if she went in and was risking the chance of becoming a walking STD with needles filled with blood around, no way. She turned on the sink and let the water run a little then put her hands out gather some to spill on her face. Reaching for a towel near by she dried off. What she really needed was a lousy toothbrush to use. "Well just add that to my list," she mumbled in no one in particular. Looking up at the cabinet in front of her she curiously opened it up taking a peek at the objects inside.

"Looking for something?" One of the girls asked having appeared to what seemed like no where because of being so quiet.

Brooke shut the cabinet quickly embarrassed a little, "Haley, you scared me," she put a hand over her chest.

"Sorry," she laughed a little, "Cabinet Taylor you were in. If you're looking for band aids or anything like that it's the one other. Taylor keeps well her other stuff in that one."

"I can see she's the one I can go to about birth control," Brooke joked, but Haley hadn't seemed to catch that. "I'm kidding."

"I knew that," Haley defended looking from one ground spot to another. "I'd ask if you were hungry and wanted something, but Taylor isn't much of a grocery shopper so we could get a bite when we go out, alright?"

"Sounds great," Brooke nodded her head in approval. "I'm just going to umm… change," she pointed out of the bathroom with her finger then brushed past Haley to get through.

-  
Having come to a stop Nathan leaned over from the back seat and flickered the station. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Nathan! How many times have I told you to keep your damn fingers off the music," Peyton nagged switching it back.

"Just about as many times I've told you to stop listening to that crap," Nathan being a smart ass had to say. It was his nature, he couldn't lose at anything or he'd think of himself as some washed up has been like his father and it was bad enough they shared the same DNA and love for the game so he didn't want to had more to the list. He was a champion and that's how he'd always pin himself to be, a winner, a survivor.

"It's Travis, Nate," Lucas took the action taking Peyton's side on this one. His taste in music did agree with Peyton's by a landslide compared to Nathan's big ballaing, let's have sex on the top of car hoods, and shoot up a neighborhood theme music.

"One guy looks like a fag and all the girls start liking this music," Nathan grumbled although he did purposely say it for the girls including Lucas in that gender. "The worst trip I've had in my life. Surrounded by you two idiots with bad taste," he jerked his head back hitting the seat hard not meaning to. "Ow."

Lucas and Peyton glanced at each other catching sight of one another's eyes and expression then laughed not having an pity on Nathan's pain in the head.

-------

"No, no, Jason please don't cry," Brooke begged hearing the kid breaking out his vocals with a loud tune. "Shh shh," she tried first with it having worked a few hundred times in the past. "Oh what to do, what to do," she panicked not having this much trouble with him before. Jake would know what to do, he always did and part of her now wished she had paid more attention.

"Maybe he needs to be burped? Changed? Growing any teeth?" Haley blurted out suggestions just wanting the sound to stop. It was making her ear aching and ringing.

"You know you want to be a quiet, good boy while I get some things for you and save my teeth also," Brooke tried in a baby tone, but didn't get anything.

"Maybe he's sick?" Haley brought up the negative side of them all.

"No he's not sick, don't say that," Brooke whined. He couldn't be sick, she hadn't done anything that extreme wrong. He just couldn't be, she kept telling herself.

"Maybe Karen will know something!" Haley once again suggested and it was the best one she had came up with yet.

Brooke's eyes perked up, Karen did have Lucas…. She could be some help, well more then she's been already. Brooke didn't like leaning on people for support, but she was desperate this time. "Let's go."

----

"See you when you get back from camp Nate!" Lucas called out watching as Nathan was loading up on the bus. Truth was Lucas was jealous, if he hadn't been watching out for HCM without a doubt he'd be on the bus right with the other guys. He hated it, being on the sidelines. It was as if without them even trying they were ripping out his heart and stomping on it.

"Don't get fat while I'm gone Peyt," Nathan teased looking over at Peyton's reaction to cross her arms as she leaned against Lucas' truck watching Nathan. It was his time to direction his attention to Lucas, it did take two to tango. Hearing at loud, angered 'Scott' from inside the bus, he waved back to Peyton and Lucas outside before he was completely inside. Then the bus was gone in a matter of two minutes having loaded up all the guys the needed, locked the doors and put the thing in drive to head on the long trip out of Tree Hill.

"How hard was that to see him go?" Peyton asked waiting for something along the lines of 'not even worth a sweat' or 'who? Oh that guy.'

"You ever have the thought about doing or being somewhere if you could just change one thing?" He asked always being the inquisitive one.

"I'd change the situation with my moms," she flat out said not even having to think twice about it. "So I'm starved, want to get something to eat?" She asked dancing right on by onto the next subject.

"Yeah sure," he responded not even explaining about his own personal desires. Part of him wasn't sure if she found it important or if she wanted to listen. He did however have some sympathy about her situation. It couldn't be easy he could imagine. "Café sound good?" He asked shortly seeing her nodding her head yes. ----

Business at the café picked up around lunch time, so Haley knew she had time that could be spared when they got there. Opening the door up for Brooke to head in first she followed afterwards. "Karen," she put her hands on her ears, "we could use a little of your help please."

Brooke hesitated looking for and nodding her head, "I tried everything I usually do."

"Let's head in the back," she smiled happy to be of any help she could be, but she didn't want to scare people into leaving cause of a crying child either.

"Thank you Karen."

"Don't thank me yet I haven't done anything." Brooke clattered her teeth onto each other then bit down on her tongue hard. "Why don't you set him down here," Karen tapped on a small table. Doing as she was told she carefully set Jason down then watched as Karen examined him. She had done everything Brooke had already looked for, earache if there was any fluid, opening up his mouth looking in the inside, checking if he had a temperature and checking his diaper if he needed a change. Same results she had gotten., that is until she looked at the color tint of his skin. Taking off his diaper she found the problem: a rash. Brooke put her hands on her mouth and made her eyes wide panicking. "It's nothing to be worried about sweeties, just whatever baby powder you used don't use again. He might be allergic to it," Karen explained not wanting to panic Brooke more then she was already.

Though Karen was being nice about it Brooke was kicking herself down. She should've known these sort of things. It just killed her inside that she was failing at the only thing she had left of the guy she fell for back home. "Thanks Karen," Brooke mustered out a half smile prepping Jason to get settled so she could pick him up again.

"Well it's safe to say that won't ever happen again," Haley eased on it saying. "Better late then never. I think if we went into the mall if him like that someone would have called security on us," she laughed a little.

"I can't go anymore. Not when he has that on him," Brooke sighed letting Jason dictate her life and actions above anything and everything.

"But Brooke it's not something big right Karen?" Haley asked actually wanting to get out a little now.

"Haley I can't I'm sorry, but I have to watch him," Brooke explained getting those instincts to kick in.

"Business is slow, you'll only been gone for what a couple hours? He could stay back here, I'll keep an eye on him," Karen volunteered finding a place in doing something right for someone who needed the hand once again.

"I know you're trying to be nice Karen and thank you, but….." Brooke started till feeling Haley pulling on her a little.

"Brooke…"

"Haley I can--" she started to argue till she could a glance of some familiar blonde hair heading their way.

"Mom, you back here?" Lucas called asking approaching the three women.

"Let's just ask Lucas and see what he thinks about the situation," Haley tried to get Brooke to change her mind using bait, but as Brooke glanced over at Lucas seeing everything about his physical appearance and already seeing first hand on how he communicated the idea was slowly easing its way in,

"Fine, okay, we'll only be gone for a few hours like she said, but if there's any trouble…." Brooke started to explaining.

"Karen won't have any troubles, Brooke, come on lighten up, she's like super mom," Haley nudged happily. "Now let's get a bite to eat before we leave. I could eat a horse right about now."

"Pancakes everyone?" Karen asked looking at the three teenagers nodding their head liking the idea.

"Mom, Peyton's in the front too," Lucas informed his mom, but all it did was drop Haley's happy mood down.

"Way to you blondie," Brooke punched Lucas lightly on his chest proud of him before she rethought it out considering Karen was there. She didn't know what the woman thought about boy-girl relationships or if she was like saint when it came to things of some sort. "I mean…. Peyton! I can finally meet your girl who's a friend."

Lucas chuckled, "it's alright Brooke, come on I'll introduce you to her. We can all grab a table together."

--------

Seeing Lucas coming back to where she was sitting along with two girls from the back she tapped her foot on the ground an unsure out of place habit. "Hey Haley, how it's going?" She greeted nicely to one of the girls she knew and got along with. It was weird, no one saw their friendship spring up. The nerdy tutor and the hot shot girl of the school sharing some of the same interests. They themselves never figured they'd be able to step in each other's boundaries and chit-chat.

"Hi Peyton. What are you listening to nowadays?" Haley smiled doing her best to ease into a conversation.

"Peyton I invited them to have a bit to eat with us so let's move to a table instead of the booth," he explained. "Oh and Peyton Sawyer, Brooke…." Lucas tired introducing, but he hadn't caught her last name before.

Brooke bit down on her lip, "Cruise," she lied beginning to feel it was going to be a habit while being in Tree Hill. What could she tell the truth about anyways?

"I've heard a little about you from Lucas, but it's nice to meet you, Brooke," she greeted then got up off the booth walking along with the others to the table.

Situating them themselves, Lucas and Peyton sat next to each other one side where Haley and Brooke sat across to two on the same side. Once they were all together Karen didn't take too long to bring up some blueberry pancakes along with a few chocolate chip ones also. "Chocolate chip, oh my favorite. I wish I had a mother to cook like this everyday," Brooke laughed looking at all good it looked.

"The way Karen cooks it's surprising Luke isn't an oomph loompa," Haley joked relating the pancake to him.

"Doompadee doo," Lucas chimed in.

"If girls are into little orange two foot men with green hair then so be it. Wouldn't surprise me," Brooke laughed.

"You know I'm thinking you have to be a Violet Beauregarde," Lucas teased Brooke while grabbing a few pancakes off one plate then put them on his own.

"Oh shut up you little twerp," Brooke mocked Violet then laughed afterwards covering her mouth. She indeed was having a good time at the current moment not having to look over her shoulder or be on baby duty. "P. Sawyer can you pass the syrup on your side please."

Peyton raised a brow at the new name, but passed the syrup along to Brooke nevertheless. "So where you from Brooke?"

"Oh here and there. Thanks," she said then began to pour some syrup on her pancakes. She set it down once she was done, picked up her knife and fork, caught a piece of the pancake then lifted her fork up with the piece to put into her mouth. Tasting it melting in her mouth she made a satisfied look. "Mmm your mom makes it look good and taste good, Luke," she squealed saying. Around the table the three others laughed at her. "What? It's new to me," she shrugged going in for another piece, "but you know, if you could cook half as good as her that's the type of boy any girl should be looking for," she pointed her empty fork at him then in between him and Peyton before winking at him.

A/N: The Violet quote Brooke used was from the 1971 Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory version. 


	7. Chapter 7

_chocolatexpresso__ - The Pathan buds I'm thinking are going to be there throughout the whole thingy by the end it's going to be either Laley/Brathan or Pucas/Brucas I'm thinking…_

_----------_

"So Brooke and I are going to shopping, we better get going so we could get back quicker. Wouldn't want Karen to be puling her hair too long," Haley yapped a little just wanting to leave. It was really getting to her seeing Peyton and Lucas. So much that she was contradicting what she had said a while ago about Karen being able to handle Jason.

"Yeah, we're going to go get some things to PIMP my apartment too. Want to join us P. Sawyer, it could be like a girl thing…." she started then glanced at Lucas, "er… girl thing plus one broody boy."

Giving each other glances, Peyton and Lucas nodded to one again before saying at same time, "alright."

"Woah that's like totally freaky. You guys like picking up the same brain frequency waves, or whatever," Brooke laughed, "it was cute, so….." she started.

"I'm going to hit the rest room first," Peyton announced excusing herself from the table.

"Umm… I'm going to see if my dad called Taylor yet, so I'll be back too," Haley wandered off heading to the phone in the back, but really all she wanted to do was bang her head.

"So, that was breakfast, she seems like an interesting ball off fluff, to be gripping onto," Brooke laughed while playing with her glass tracing her finger around the top rim of it.

"Who Peyton?"

"No, your other girlfriend, Suzie La Monty Cruz San Gina Madonna Rosa!" Brooke said making up anything that came to her head. Lucas raised a brow confused and wondering where in the world did she come up with some of the stuff she said. "Yes Peyton!" She laughed picking up a straw paper and throwing it at him.

"Well you got me all confused when you were talking about Suzie what's her face!" He chuckled picking up the paper and tossing it on the table.

"Please, don't try to cover up yourself. You were confused way before I mentioned your make believe invisible girl friend," she rolled her eyes, "and you're just no fun Broody. You're supposed to fling the paper back at me."

"I'm sorry Ms. Cruise, excuse me," he picked up the paper and made it go her way. Brooke made a face on what in the world it was talking about. "What don't like being called that? I just figured you'd be the type of girl to brag about having the same last name as Tom Cruise."

"Oh! Yeah totally, back home I'm always telling the girls that I'm Tom's distant third cousin," she lied while calling herself an idiot in her head.

"Now that wouldn't happen to be a lie would it, Cheery?" She swallowed hard thinking he might have been onto her, but how could he? "If it's true, then you'll have a lot of girls at school banging at your door, wanting to meet him," he finished with a laugh.

She breathed out, "oh no, well maybe, I mean somewhere on the line, maybe not cousin. Who knows?" She laughed feeling herself slowly going back to not being worried. "Cheery?" She raised a brow at the nickname.

"It's only fair if you're calling me Broody."

"Alright, only if you say it. Anyone else tries and they'll lose an eye," she threatened picking up her fork and pointing it at him while squinting.

"So what's with calling Peyton, P Sawyer?"

"Why not? It is her name."

"Then why not call Hales, H. James?"

"Cause, Haley is different. She's bizarre," she started before putting her hand out, "not that I don't like her, just you know what I'll think of something for her soon. I promise."

"So we going to get going?" Peyton came back with her hands in her pocket of her jeans interrupting the two.

"As soon as Haley gets her little ass back here," Brooke laughed, "excuse me I'm going to check up on Jason."

"Jason?" Peyton asked waiting for Lucas to fill her in.

"Her nephew. He's just a few months. Didn't I tell you?" He asked pulling her on over to sit down on him. "Must have slipped my mind if I didn't."

"Is that the only thing that is slipping?" She joked, but a laugh out of herself didn't muster out.

"Forget who you're talking to? I'm not Nathan, you know," he chuckled finding it funny.

"You think they'll mind if we stopped by into Sam Goody while they're looking at what Brooke needs?"

Lucas looked at her as the topic jumped from one to another, "I don't think they'll mind. I think they're just grateful they don't have to walk now. What are you looking for?"

"Well, Ellie and I were going to go to this concert, but she has to get a scan, so I was thinking about just browsing for the CD."

"What concert?"

"Oh Jimmy Eat World, they're in Charlotte for a weekend next week."

---------

"Haley?" Brooke called to only see Haley jump.

"You scared me!"

"I can see that," Brooke laughed, "get what you needed done?"

"Yeah," she lied and smiled.

"I'm just going to check up on Jason. Peyton and Lucas are up front waiting."

"Okay, I'll meet you out there with them then."

Once Haley was gone, Brooke walked further to the crib Jason was sound asleep in. She touched his cheek with her thumb and smiled down at the little guy. "Sleep good little guy, don't be so much trouble on Karen, mommy will be back soon," she whispered.

-----

Haley and Brooke scrunched up in the back whereas Peyton had front seat and obviously Lucas was left to drive. Throughout the ride Haley pretty much stared out the window lost in her thoughts, the other three on the other hand we're completely opposite. "Who is this?" Brooke asked referring to the music.

"The Fray."

"Are they hot?" Peyton turned in her seat looking over at Brooke where Lucas glanced at her in his mirror. "What? They can sing good, but they aren't anything if they're not good looking."

"You put their looks over their vocals? Their instrumentals? Their words expressing their inner emotions?" Peyton asked freaking out.

"Well yeah, you don't?"

"No! If they can pull me in with all those their looks can mean zilch to me!"

"Well then I can see how Lucas got picked then," Brooke laughed joking, "Aww I'm kidding Lucas, you know that," she smiled looking up at the front mirror catching his eyes.

"You know, if Nate would be here I'm sure everything would be directed to him instead."

"Then let's go get him? It could be fun not just picking on one brother, but two!" Brooke squealed.

"That'll be a long trip to camp," Peyton announced.

"Camp? Like in the woods, bears, campfires camp?"

"Basketball camp," Lucas clarified.

"Ohs…." she said as if she was almost disappointed he wasn't around. She didn't know the guy sure, but in the back of her head she kept thinking about being the lingerie girl when they first met.

-------

After a few hours had been killed being in the mall, Brooke had successfully found a crib for Jason that would be shipped to the apartment in a maximum of two to three days , got a few bags of clothes and accessories like toothpaste, a toothbrush, a brush and anything else that came to her mind. Slowly her load of cash was decreasing, but she had to do what she needed to, besides having a job would help the cash flow instead of trying to get into contact with her parents. She didn't want to risk someone looking for her where her parents were located. "Where did the two lovebirds say they would be?"

Haley felt as if ants were crawling up her spine and then imbedding inside her skin when Brooke referred to Lucas and Peyton like that. "The music and video store."

"Oh…Jam Baddy, right?" Brooke joked.

"Sam Goody."

"Yeah, I know that's what I said," she laughed walking along side Haley. Approaching the store she noticed Peyton in the back looking at a huge shelf filled with the older wide disks and Lucas in the middle of the place flickering through some regular CD cases. She smirked and squished her nose up like a witch smelling her brewing cauldron before walking inside she too looking at the regular CDs for one band in particular. Haley on the other hand stayed in the front of the store pretending as if she actually looking at the stuff inside. Flicking through CD after CD, Brooke squealed in joy finding what she was searching for. "Oops, sorry," she whispered around seeing people staring at her.

"What do you have there?" Lucas came over having heard her.

"Wait, wait, face this way," Brooke directed him to go sideways then put the CD up. "Well the guy on the right looks okay, but nah all together," she laughed then playfully swatted Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas looked over at The Fray CD and shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I'm surprised you remembered the name."

"You so didn't go there," she squinted, "don't be trying to use the stereo dumb cheerleader type on me, Broody."

"Now that didn't cross my mind till you said it," he joked before getting swatted. "Hey easy!"

She pulled on her hair and lifted it, "does this look blonde to you?" She tip toed trying to get in his face. "Do my eyes look blue to you?"

There was the strangest electrifying feeling inside of him when she was up so close to him like she was no matter if she was ranting about the color of her eyes and hair. It gave him chills, but at the same time he could feel as if there was a foot stuck in his mouth blocking him to swallow. Her hair was different then Peyton's blonde curls and length, her interest in how music was selected was different, the way she smiled and joked around, and her ability to allow him to say something with her input on it was also not the same as the way he and Peyton interacted. He wasn't gathering negative input on the two girls he was just looking at their differences. "I think if you get any closer I'm going to smell my mom's pancake's in your breath."

She backed up, "sorry," she laughed covering her mouth.

"It's alright just don't let it happen again."

"Or else what?" She licked her lips dared asking.

He shook his head, "or else we're going to have a problem, Cheery."

"A big bad one?" She played along.

"The biggest."

"Hey Lucas I'm just going to go pay for this," Peyton called in killing the little batter between the two. She hadn't known what was going on though so she didn't do it on purpose.

"Alright Peyt," Lucas looked up saying glancing at Peyton heading to the register then back at Brooke who was peeking inside her bags. "Hales and you have fun shopping? Wait, where is Hales?" He asked looking around the place.

"Yeah it was fun and ….." Brooke answered before she herself was looking for Haley with him. "There she is sitting on the bench out front," she pointed so Lucas could see too.

"Good eye."

"That's not all that's good," she walked off heading over towards Haley leaving him with that.

---------

"Hey Brooke, is it alright we drop off Peyt first?" Lucas asked knowing Peyton had to do something soon because she mentioned it to him a few times being at the mall. He thought he'd be at least polite in asking before he made the decisions too late and have the girls nag at him about it. He didn't want any trouble, he had enough of it in his life. There was no use in adding more to it all.

"No rush for me, does it look like I have curfew?"

"How about you Hales?"

Haley put her hand on the side of her cheek. What was she supposed to say? No Luke take your blonde fake girlfriend and shove it. Drop me off first. I'm you're best friend. Hello did you forget about that? The thoughts of jealously clouded her mind, but she still had to muster out something. "Works for me Luke. We still have to pick up Brooke's little tad pole at the café anyways."

"Alright then," he continued driving down the side streets leading up to Peyton's house.

------

"So I'll see you at Tric tomorrow?" Peyton asked after the vehicle had stopped and before she opened up the door to exit.

"Yeah, of course, I'll look for you."

"Okay," she said moving her head in one way, which happened to be the same way Lucas was going. "Ah.. Eh…" she muttered out just waiting for him to fix himself so they could at least get a goodbye kiss.

"Night Peyton," he said once he was done with their little kiss.

"Night," she said then opened up the door, "it was nice hanging out with you guys too Brooke and Haley."

Yeah, I bet. Some hanging out with us, Haley thought rolling her eyes annoyed. "You too Peyton."

"Catch you later P. Sawyer."

Then the three of them were gone. Taking off as Lucas headed to the café. "So I had fun today what about you Broody and Haley?"

"Yeah me too. Hales?"

"Oh, sorry," she said spacing out, "yeah. We should do it again sometime."

"So Haley are you staying the night again?" Brooke asked curiously wondering if she had an extra set of hands to help her.

"Actually Luke, do you think you could drop me off at my place. My dad probably grabbed all my things while we were out."

"Yeah sure Hales, we're right around there anyways."

"Thanks."

"Anytime buddy."

"Simpons, Hiltons, Wilsons, Spearses, Afflecks, Carters, Wayanses, Olsens, no wait you two are so like the Gyellenhaals! I mean you can't be the Simpsons, Hiltons, Spearses because you're not both chicks, unless Luke grows out his hair. How long do you think that'll take you? Anyways Wilsons, Afflecks, Carters, Wayanses can't be cause not both brainless assholes, unless Haley grew a pair. If she did I can guarantee it'd be a lot more then what some guys have in their packages. Now as I was saying aww you could so be Maggie Gyellenhaal and you J….." she started before coughing.

"Jake Gyllenhaal, isn't his name?" Haley asked seeing Brooke nodding her head. "I didn't know he had a sister."

"She's two years older then him."

"Does she act?"

"Mmmhmm Mona Lisa Smile, 40 Days and 40 Nights, Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, Monster House, Strip Search and some other stuff. No, Strip Search isn't a porn movie, Lucas."

"Hey, I wasn't even thinking it was," he defended stopping his truck in front of a house in the middle of the block.

"Sure you weren't."

"Home," Haley whispered a so-so like.

"So this is your home?"

"Yeah, ha I'd invite you in, but my mom is probably drunk on the couch or throwing beer bottles at my father saying he's been cheating on her for his secretary."

"Sounds like my family."

"I was joking," Haley said seriously and stopped laughing.

"Well I wasn't, but it's okay," Brooke smiled, "have a good night Haley."

"You too Brooke. Later Luke," she said without the littlest hug for him just walked off up her porch steps and into the house.

"So are you going to keep staring at the house expecting Haley to come out nude or flash you or are we going to get moving?" Brooke asked getting up in the front seat.

"Yeah sorry," he said starting up the truck shaking his head figuring whatever was making Hales a little weird about her goodbye had to be nothing.

"Better be."

"Or else what?" He challenged her like she had done before.

"Mmm I wouldn't go there, you don't know what you'll get out of there."

"So? What's wrong with a little suspense?"

"You never know if it's good or bad, silly."

"If I knew that you honestly think life would be filled with such twists and turns?"

"I never looked at it that way, I guess not," she shrugged her shoulders and bit down on her lower lip.

"I guess mom is going to be wondering what the heck is taking us so long," he chuckled.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! Oh she's going to hate me. She's going to fire me. We only said a few or couple hours! It's been what? Since a little before lunch and now it's dark fall!" Brooke rambled panicking.

"Brooke, Brooke, easy," he laughed some more.

"It's not funny! You can run over your mother all you want, but it's not right that I do."

"Brooke, it's alright. I checked up on her a few times."

She glanced over at him wondering why he would do that, "and?"

"She said that he's just like me, never stops crying, doesn't like that apple sauce and has been scaring off customers left and right," he stopped until he saw Brooke not looking so cheerful, "I'm just kidding, Brooke. She sounded like she was having a good time. Part of me thinks she misses having a kid around. I think she figures when we're that young we're protected more."

"Don't do that to me ever again!" Brooke hissed and took a breath afterwards, "it makes sense."

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist," he laughed, but the look on her face made him stop. "Brooke, I'm sorry," he tried again, but all he saw her do was stare away from him out the window the whole way to the café.


	8. Chapter 8

They had picked up Jason at the café and were heading towards Brooke's. The trip to the apartment was a long trip it seemed like especially since she was irritated at him. She didn't like being that way, but she also didn't like people, boys mostly to mess with her head, she had enough of that happened already. As the truck began to slow she immediately started nibbling on her lip then glanced over at Lucas who wasn't looking too hot himself. "Wanna come up for a little bit?" She asked nicely. "I mean it's not like I'm going to whack you upside the head with a broomstick, a frying pan or mop. To tell you the truth I have yet to know where those things are."

"Have you looked in the kitchen?"

"I knows that silly! I mean where in the kitchen," she smiled a little exposing off her dimples.

"Alright, I'll give you a hand with your stuff then."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I've hug you right about now, but I don't want to squish him. Let's just say I owe you one," she winked then opened up the side door to exit since the truck was securely parked into place.

-----

When they got into the apartment Lucas spotted a passed out drunken Taylor on the couch obviously since he saw the beer cans. "You sure you want to stay here?"

Brooke turned around after setting a few of her new things down and glanced over at Lucas then at Taylor. "So? You think just because my room mate is going to have a hangover the next morning I shouldn't live here? Everyone once in a while needs to kick back and crawl out of their shells. Some drink, some read, some quit their jobs and others drive people insane."  
"Kick back huh?"

"Oh Lucas when was the last time you got plastered?" She asked raising a brow before trying another question, "have you ever gotten plastered?" Getting no answer she continued on, "well then there you go. You can't judge her if you haven't ever been like her. It's like that sang don't judge a book by it's cover. Now I'm sure you've heard that one before. So try it, maybe one day you'll meet someone who you never thought in your wildest dreams you'd ever speak to them let along befriend them."

"Are you always so certain about things?" He asked quite impressed how even though the subject was on Taylor's drinking bad she turned it around so that it wouldn't be such a burden, but that didn't mean she was okay with drunks, she just had an understanding about them.

"What do you mean? I was just saying," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean how you can get people to believe in themselves to do something and still have time to defend others even if you aren't even the closest to them."

"I don't know… I never use to be like this, it just sprang up with someone else came up."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, but that's for another story time moment, not tonight."

"You sure are a mystery, Brooke, but I'll figure you out."

"Good luck with that Broody," she laughed.

"You think I'll need the luck?"

"Umm…… totally," she smiled and nodded her head.

-------------  
The next morning Brooke had gotten up and walked into the bathroom searching through the cabinets for some aspirin. Once she found the little pill she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She knew hangovers weren't the greatest thing in the world so might as well help stop the pain. When she got to the living room she saw Taylor sitting up holding her head. "Here," she handed over the pills and water.

Taking the things she looked over at her roomie, "You're not going to tell Hal about this, get all whiny or complain because I'm not Hal's responsibility so she doesn't need to know and you complaining, well I could just complain about your little guy's crying."

"No, no, if you want to drink off, guys, work, guys, guys, guys, whatever else and did I mention guys?" She crashed in the empty spot next to Taylor, "just make sure when I need a beer having been feeling the same way you did last night, that there's one in the fridge."

Taylor looked at the girl surprised, she wasn't like the always worried sister she had when it came to drinking. She wasn't the motherly type either, she was more like her clone in a way. "Deal."

"Good, now pass me over that remote, roomie."

-------------

"Hey Hales, got a minute?" Lucas came in uninvited into Haley's room where he noticed her laying on her stomach with her eyes in a book. 

"Morning Luke, what do you need?" She asked while putting a bookmark in the spot she was at and then looked over at him happy to see him.

"Well, I need help. I need to think of somewhere Peyton and I could go to after Tric and well I figured you're my best friend and a girl to top it off, you might have some ideas?"

As if she wasn't loosing her best friend enough, now she was going to be helping her loose him more by giving him suggestions. Life sure did suck for Haley James lately. "Umm the café?"

Lucas chuckled, "Hales have I mentioned lately how you're a funny one?" He shook his head, "some place special."

"The café is special! That's where we use to play golf every night on the roof and spend time together! How does that make it not special to you?" She asked outraged.

"Hales, Hales calm down. Yeah you're right it's special, between you and me, but for Peyton it just doesn't make the cut. Anyways thanks for trying, but I have to head out. I'll catch you later, alright?"

"Fine," she shrugged her shoulders and picked up her book again sticking her nose in it.  
-----------  
"Get the door!" Taylor hollered hearing the banging from in the bathroom.

Putting down the remote and getting off the couch, Brooke looked around the place awkwardly wondering what kind of person would want to bang at their door. Unlocking the lock and twisting the knob she got the door open only to see Lucas standing on the other side. "Hey stranger."

"Didn't your mother or father ever tell you not to talk to strangers, young lady," Lucas gave off his Scott smirk.

"Only the ones with candy, not the ones with your qualities," she smiled and moved over so he could come in. "So…" She started unsure why he was here, she hadn't asked him to come over nor did she think they were hanging out today.

"You're probably wondering why I am here."

"Yeah, that thought did cross my mind along with how much hot water I'm going to have once Taylor is done with her shower."

"Don't you just hate cold showers?"

"There's only one point to them! The rest are all torturing."

"One point?"

"Yes, wet dreams duh. When you have those overpowering fantasies that you know you'll never get in real life."

"I take it you've had one of those?"

She lifted up her hand and swatted him, "don't make it seem like you haven't."

"Hey we're talking about you not me."

"No, you're the one that came over, so we're talking about you."

"Alright, I need some help."

"Oh do tell Dr. Love."

"Hey, I didn't say it was anything about Peyton, not everything is about her."

"But in this case it is, isn't it?"

Lucas picked up his hand and bent his fingers a little, "yes it. Damn you," he laughed on how she could read him a mile away.

"Damn yourself so being so transparent."

"I need some ideas where to take her after Tric."

"Tric?"

"It's a night club that my mom and her set up."

"Your mom, set up a club for her even though she's sixteen?"

"Well, my mom can't just let her run the place considering clubs normally have alcohol, not that she doesn't trust Peyton, she does. Peyton brings in the bands and people come to see the bands," he explained till Brooke lifted her hand up stopping him.

"I got it. I understand. So a place huh?"

"Something special."

"Obviously you wouldn't take her to like a normal place you go to."

"Yeah obviously," Lucas mocked thinking about Hales.

"You ever looked up at the stars at night?"

"No, why?"

"Because silly, that's like something along the dreamy lines of dating that you could use. Here's what you do, grab a picnic blanket, a few snacks, a jacket just in case she's cold so you lend it over to her, I would normally not bring it because well body heat works so much better, but I doubt you're that kind of person so like I said stick with the jacket. Lay back with her and look at the stars. Just think they might be miles and miles away, but you're right next to a girl that gives you butterflies every time you see her."

He had to say he was quite impressed how she just pulled that off the top of her head. It wouldn't be so hard on him to do either. "Stars huh?"

"Yes stars and butterflies colliding isn't that just so weird?"

Butterflies? Did he have them for Peyton yet? He wanted her for so long having being able to relate in certain areas and not arguing over stupid crap that most teenagers did with each other, but butterflies wasn't something on the list between her and him. "The strangest."

"Well good, it's a good kind of strange don't you think?"

"Yeah I really like the idea, I owe you one."

"Well I'll remember that next time I need something or some sort of advice," she smiled feeling some joy kicking in her that she had helped.

Taylor had came out in her robe and a towel around her wet hair, "Lucas, now why doesn't it surprise me you're here still? Hal, moves out and yet you still find a way to come in. If I wasn't mistaken I'd say you have a little crush on me and want to get every chance in to see me," Taylor teased, "that or Nathan wants you to take pictures of me so he could jack off in his bedroom. Either way, should I say it's a pleasure to always see you?" She asked, laughed then headed to her room to change before getting an answer.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked intrigued into what Taylor had said.

"Taylor and Nathan have this whacked out relationship with one another. It's been that way for the past two years."

"Relationship?" She quirked her brow getting more interested.

"Yeah, they had a thing a while back, nothing to big other then the fact she ruined his life, but right, that's not a big thing?" He sarcastically noted.

"Must have sucked for Taylor."

"Taylor? Sucked for her? You're kidding, she laughs about it all."

"Oh…"

"You busy?" He asked, "I mean, if you're not busy want to get a bite to eat?"

"Why Lucas, if I didn't know you had a girlfriend I'd say you were asking me out, but I'm assuming this is your owe me one."

"No, I just wanted to feed you."

"Now that's one of the newer lines I've heard from a guy."

"So you coming or what?"

"Ten minutes, shower and get Jason ready, I have to do. Then I'm all yours," she smiled and then headed off as fast as she could.

Jason, right, he had forgotten about the little guy already. So, he wouldn't be spending the afternoon just with her, but with her nephew who could possibly be giving him a migraine throughout the way.  
--------------   
"Scott! Twelve laps!" Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham called out at Nathan after blowing his whistle.

"If I knew it'd be just like the regular season hearing you Whitey hear at camp I wouldn't have came," Nathan grumbled starting off his laps. "I'm sure my dad isn't going to like this."

"Danny, why don't you ask him how the car business is treating him."

Nathan shook his head, everyone knew Dan Scott was a legend before he blew out his knee in basketball. He would have gone pro if he hadn't and well if he hadn't dropped his pants twice to be the provider of two sons. Two sons, it use to bother him that he wasn't the only rein on the Scott family generation, but he got over that. He just wanted to focus on being the better basketball player, better then Lucas and by the time he was done, better then his own father. If he could beat Dan then he wouldn't have to deal with the constant pressure. He'd be on top where Scotts belonged. Running with everything he had trying to beat his record time he raced with all the people he knew clouding his head of thoughts.  
-----  
"The Wreckers, they're pretty good to be touring with them," a guy from behind Haley said tapping the CD case.

"You've been on tour with Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp?" Haley asked quite shocked. She hadn't expected to see anyone big time in the corner music store let alone in Tree Hill.

"No, but I keep telling myself it'll be great when I do," the guy smirked.

"You said good not great."

"Same ballpark, I never said anything bad now did I?" Haley looked down on the CD a little out of place with the situation. "I got to jet, I'll see you around, definitely," the guy said before heading out of the store.

"Who's the stud, Haley?" Peyton asked having observed the whole thing by just looking from a few aisles down.

"Oh, hey Peyton, umm I really don't know."

"Does Haley James have a newfound crush on the strange boy?" Peyton teased.

"Peyton! That was the first time and probably the last time I'd see that guy. Don't think too much into it."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty confident adding on that definitely."

"Please all guys say that."

"Haley James talking from experience?" Peyton teased again knowing ever since she had known Haley the only boys she's seen her around were Nathan and Lucas.

"Peyton what am I going to do with you?" Haley shook her head asking.  
-------------

"You burned a table in your chemistry class?" Lucas asked trying not to laugh, he did however note to keep her away from dangerous chemicals.

"How was I supposed to know the pretty green color didn't mix with the aqua blue one?"

"It didn't have a lab manual with instructions?"

"Oh, that thing, yeah see my partner, the one that usually did all our labs to get us full credit, was absent that day. He was always reading that thing when he was doing them, but I just tossed it in the recycling bin. They always told us to recycle paper after all."

This girl could she be anymore funnier? Lucas kept thinking in his head while trying not to laugh a lot just in case she felt the urge to smack him. "You threw it away before doing the lab?"

"Well yeah? You're supposed to experiment in school, isn't that what was drilled in your head before too?"

"Yeah, but…."

"That's why if any guy dared called any of my girls sluts I'd say they were just schooling."

"Schooling, huh, were they testing all thirty one flavors?"

"No salvia never tasted as sweet as ice cream."

"You're an odd one, Brooke Cruise."

Flashback:  
"You know you're an odd one, Brooke Davis."

"Well odd is the best flavor don't you think Jagielski?" She asked while popping a seat on his lap. "So are we going to continue with this study business?" She questioned pointing her finger over all the books.

"Yeah so let's start with this chemistry. You're scores are good for labs, tests and quizzes are decent, your homework is perfect, but after the lab incident…." Jake started before feeling Brooke's finger on his mouth.

"Jake, Jakey boy, how far have you ever been with a girl?" She licked her lips, "I mean you're not gay are you?" 

Fade Flashback

"Brooke?" Lucas nudged her seeing her space.

"I mean you're not gay are you?" She blurted out.

He looked over at her odd wondering where that came from. "Brooke, girlfriend, how could I be gay?"

"What? Oh. Well you know gay guys lie to their wives all around the world about being gay. Who knows what fetishes you have up your sleeve, Broody," she covered herself up saying.

"Straight ones, that's for sure."

"Do you even know what a fetish is?" She tested.

"Handcuffs, whips, that sort of stuff."

"Why Lucas if you hadn't implied you were a virgin I wouldn't have suspected it with you know about that sort of thing. Question is, will Broody ever use those sort of things?"  
"Why's it got to be about me? What happened to you?"

"I'm not as interesting and its funnier to tease you."

"Why don't you let me decide if you're interesting or not."

"Whatever floats your boat, suit yourself."  
-----

A/N: The stars idea is like A Walk to Remember


	9. Chapter 9

"Peyton!" Lucas called jogging over to her close to the concession stand counter.

"I thought you were never going to show. You missed the opening act!" Peyton said loudly so they could hear each other talking while the music from the band continued to blare throughout the place.

"I got held up with something, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you!" He too called out loudly. 

"We're going to meet the band after the show!"

"What?" I can't hear you!" Lucas called putting his hand by his ear.

"I said we're going to meet the band after the show!"

"Not getting you!"

"Argh we're going to meet the band after the show!" She repeated again this time right at the end of the song just enough to everyone throughout the room could hear her even through all their joyful screams. She looked around hesitantly, "now did you hear me?"

"Peyt, I think all the people around did," he laughed shaking his head nearing her closer.

"And I thought Nathan was the deaf one."

"Hey..." Lucas started getting defensive.

"Don't getting defensive Luke about the truth."

Flashback:  
Don't getting defensive Broody about the truth," Brooke laughed as she sat in the ice parlor with him just before his hot date with Peyton.

"Defensive? Why should I be if I know what is better then the other. You're the one that's out of your mind."

"Strawberry is so much better then vanilla!" She whined making puppy eyes.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"It's not,"

"Is t---" Brooke started to bicker before feeling the coldness of ice cream on her nose. "That was so uncalled from," she squinted and picked up her napkin to wipe it off. "Just beca---" she started again before feeling it again. "Lucas! Watch it I don't want any to get on him."

"Alright hand him over here then for sure he won't get any on him," he challenged.

Making a face she looked down at her own ice cream. She wanted it, after all she did like it with it being the best flavor in the whole universe she thought, but she wanted to repay the favor back to him. "Alright..." she got up a little pretending to hand Jason over, but instead all she did was dump the ice cream cone on Lucas' head. "It's better isn't it?" She laughed watching as the milky substance dripped down his hair.  
Fade flashback

"So what took you so long?" Peyton asked while waiting for some drinks to be brought to them by a coworker.

"I had to shower."

"Shower, right, run out of hot water or something? And you guys think we're always the late  
ones."

"No, just I didn't intend to be taking one," he started before thinking about what he was implying. He wasn't one of those guys that took a shower once a week and just drowned themselves with cologne, "I just got messy after I took a shower in the morning and I didn't want to smell like ice cream the whole night."

"Oh," she said retrieving her drink, "want to go up closer?" She asked seeing him nodding alright to her.  
-----

"What are you doing on a Friday night just on the couch?" Brooke asked having set Jason down to rest before hand.

"It's just as a surprise to me," Taylor said spacing out at the TV.

"No parties, boys or anything?"

"Well, I was going to have one here, but no of course not, Hal moves out and then ..." Taylor explained while picking at the couch annoyed.

"So why not have one next week or the week after?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Hey the place is half yours, just let me know ahead of time, would you? I don't want to be stuck with the kid while it's happening."

"Oh you're right that would just suck," Taylor made a face, not ever imagining her ever taking care of kids let alone having some of her own.

"It's the price you pay for being a cousin," Brooke took a seat and leaned reaching for the remote flicking on the TV. "Oh Charmed goodie. Oh man, this is the episode where she dies! She dies!" Brooke getting dramatic began saying as she stared at the TV with full attention.

"And this is why I go out and have a life," Taylor pointed at the situation feeling out of place.

"It's Charmed, hello, haven't you ever seen it? The girls and I back up use to pretend when we were like eight or nine years old that we were the Halliwell sisters. I was always Phoebe, she had a nag for picking out the bad boys much like myself in the past."

"Aww that's sweet, so what are you into the good boys now? I'll be sure to let Nathan onto that," Taylor said in a bitchy whinny sort of tone.

Brooke turned off the TV and turned crossing her legs Indian style while looking at Taylor. "Yeah, so what's the deal between you two?"

"Nathan and me? Please," Taylor laughed at the idea.

"Nothing?"

"Let me see how to put this, Nathan was like the tadpole of the pond before he met me. Now when I was done with him he grew up to a little froggie, which won't ever be turned into some prince."

"Nice comparison..." Brooke bobbed her head up and down trying to follow.

"I mean who would want to kiss that let along be with a loser like him? Umm no, moron. He's kind of like a worm, even if it's split in two it's still alive."

"He didn't seem so bad when he dropped me off," Brooke shrugged her shoulders saying.

"Trust me, stay away from Nathan Scott, and you'll be retard-free."

Flashback:  
"So Brooke huh?"

"Yes Brooke, got a problem with that?" She shoot out.

"No, just wondering how I'd feel if I had a name that could be a guys' name too."

Making a face in the back seat Brooke laughed shortly, "you do have a name that is a guys' name too."

"What? No that's not what I meant."

"Oh I think it was buddy," she hit the opposite seat with her hand a little bit.

"You're a chick, that can have a guys' name. I'm a guy that doesn't have a chick's name," he explained not wanting to be laugh at anymore. If she were a guy he would have probably made a nose bleed already.

"I don't know, I'll let you know if I ever meet a girl Nathan. Trust me, when I do, there's more of a chance she'd be a lot more interesting to meet at any place."

"Whatever you say lingerie girl."

"Whatever you say," she mocked at the beginning, "boy with future girl name."  
Fade flashback  
-----------

"Please believe that I tried my best to forget you but the memories keep flooding back like tears. I didn't mean to fall in love, but sitting here waiting for this is torture I'm so glad you're far away…." Haley sang dancing, circling around the river court.

"Your pitch, may want to raise it up," the guy from the music store came up holding a guitar case in his left hand.

"Umm ok," Haley said embarrassed that someone had heard her. Normally she kept her singing on the down low.

"Been singing long? Would be pretty good if you got your vocals fixed."

"Stalk girls often?" She questioned feeling uncomfortable about the circumstances, "pretty good? I am good."

"It's an open court, I'm not trespassing and woah, stalking, who do you take me for?" He asked setting down his guitar. "Conceded?"

"Not conceded, just confident."

"Well then Ms……" he started searching for her name, but he hadn't gotten it.

"It's Haley."

"Haley, now Haley want else you have in that voice of yours?"

"A frog, can't go on," she put her hands to her throat as if she was choking herself, "must head home," she said fleeing off.

"I'll get you to sing for me one day Haley!" He called off shaking his head smirking at the short petite girl as she left. She was definitely something, stubborn, shy sure, but her voice was good enough to allow the angels to dance up in Heaven peacefully.

--------------

"Lucas what are we doing here?" Peyton asked confused on why they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Trust me Peyt, just meet me in the middle of that field," he instructed and pointed to their destination.

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"I'll meet you there in a minute."

Still wondering what he was up to she walked where she was supposed to go nevertheless. She wasn't a freak when it came to getting eaten alive by bugs, but she wasn't an outdoor person either. "Lucas what are we doing?" She asked before seeing over the hill a small picnic like station.

"I thought maybe we'd stay out for a bit," he crept up behind her and took her hand in his as they walked to sit on the blanket.  
------------

"So what was really bad about Nathan?"

Taylor jerked her head back hitting the couch, "are we going to spend the whole night talking him, I mean this is worse then having a buzz."

"Just curious," Brooke shrugged her shoulders not thinking it would be a big deal.

"Nathan was, well let me put it to you this way, you know how a fish can't survive without water? Well Nathan's was like that in bed if he's not told what to do. When he kisses you it's like dog slobber and his teeth, he might as well have some grillz on those things like Nelly."

Brooke covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Poor guy."

"Poor? Are you kidding? He's pretty wealthy, his mom has this huge trust fund for him and well his dad, is practically the only dealership around Tree Hill making money. If he wasn't such a loser, I'd still take him."

"You just made it seem like you can't stand him, what? I'm confused."

"I don't, I mean I don't like him at all, but if he can buy a twelve pack of beer with the money in his wallet, then why not drag the little fur ball around?"

"Ohhh," Brooke nodded her head getting that Taylor would just use him. It got her thinking to back home, she was the Taylor of Beverly Hills. She was the user, the one that didn't give a damn, but things change.  
-------------

Morning came and from the constant banging at the door Brooke had woke up. Rubbing her eyes along with walking to reach for the door knob to open up. "Tired much?" Lucas chuckled watching as she was still rubbing her eyes while she was exposed to him outside when the door was open.

"As a matter of fact, there was a Charmed marathon on all night and I was up watching that. Now that's my story, do you mind telling me your life one, or rather what in the world you're doing here? My, my Broody, is this going to turn into a routine?" She laughed allowing him to come in.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to watch out for you turning into Alyssa Milano turning a playboy magazine girl."

"Lucas! How in the world did you know she was on there?" Brooke laughed while locking the door.

"Well….. Nate he had….." Lucas tried explaining, but the words were coming out like gibberish.

"I got you Broody," she patted him on the back, "Nathan just influences you so much that if you didn't look at the magazine you'd have your eyes ripped out of their sockets. I believe you," she joked walking along with him into the living room. "So back to what brings you here this morning."

"It's Peyton, I did everything you said, but…."

"You know maybe it was the bugs. I mean did you bring off spray? Girls get really picky about bugs. I hate them. Oh! Especially those mosquitoes! Blood suckers could give you West Niles virus! Oh my god….. You……" Brooke rambled worriedly.

"Brooke, easy easy, that stuff hasn't even reached us yet."

"Well it never hurts to be cautiousness. Now umm maybe it was the snacks you brought. What in the world did you bring? Did you bring that jacket like I told you to?"

"Yeah, Brooke, I did everything you told me to. She just got this phone call and all of a sudden had to take off."

Flashback:  
Hearing the ringing sound Peyton looked down at her phone reading the name Ellie on the id, "I'm sorry, I have to take this," she said putting up her finger so Lucas wouldn't talk so she could hear on the other line. A little while later she clicked it off, "I'm sorry Lucas, I have go," she said getting up and heading off as if she was speed racer.

"Peyton!" He called before watching as a sprinkler head came up drenching him shortly as the water spit out in his direction.  
Fade Flashback

"Oh the classic girl pal, trick. You see I'll let you in on one of the girls code," she said picking up her hands with two fingers and moving them up and down like they were quotations. "See, girls call their friends on dates to check up on each other. Now if the girl is having a good time on the date she won't answer, but if she's dreading to get rid of the guy and have an excuse to leave she'll pick up and say she has an emergency or something."

"I can't see Peyton as that type of person."

Brooke swatted him lightly, "oh shh zip it, guys never really know the ins and outs of girls. No one can write a novel about the complexity of us women. Some of the things we do there's no explanations. Now listen to me, we're going to set something up and you'll win back your fake Blondie locks! Yes I said fake too! With those rots she can't be a real blonde!"

Looking at Brooke oddly at how determined she was he had to admire it that she was willingly to help even without him coming out and asking for it yet. "So what do I do?"

"What does she like, silly. Duh. Use that. Man I swear you guys have a brain size of a peanut. If it was any smaller you wouldn't be able to find it even underneath a microscope."

"Music, Peyton is the girl of music."

"So then take her to a concert, not at that club thingy though because you could do that any day and well she owns the place so it's less special."

"She did mention Jimmy Eat World, she was supposed to go with her mom, but…"

"That's it! Let's just search the net for tickets…..although it'd help if I had a computer…" Brooke suggested then strayed off not having the resources.

"Come on we'll head to my house," he invited.

"Umm Broody I got to …." she pointed to her room signaling for Jason.

"Oh right, yeah, I'll wait here for you," and with him saying that she was off to her room shutting the door a little bit behind her in her room.

"You'll never believe what happened to me. You just won't," Haley came barging in. "Taylor, I'm not looking for you, I'm looking for Brooke and by the way I got in from my key," Haley rambling moving around the apartment. "He just came out of nowhere, at the river court, he heard me singing!" She squealed happily, "and sure he had his comments about it, but ….." she started rambling move before spotting Lucas on the couch sitting. "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"So Broody I'm all ready to go," Brooke said having Jason in his carrier and strapped onto her. "Haley, hey, didn't know you were dropping by. Taylor's still asleep," she explained smiling.

"Umm actually I came to talk to you, but I can come back later," she said starting to walk off the other way.

"About what?" Brooke asked wondering what in the world could come up next after Lucas' drama.

"About some guy who heard her singing," Lucas filled in also having his ears open to who was making his best friend so lively.

"Haley you met a guy! Details woman!" Brooke squealed clapping. "What's his name?"

"Well I don't know his name."

"Oh the mysterious kind, nice," Brooke said putting her hand out for Haley to high five. She sure was into it, as for Lucas, he seemed out of place and a little envious. 

-----

"I was wondering when you guys down there were going to call in. My first calling, now Sawyer what do I owe the pleasure? By the way how was your big date?" He laughed on the phone wondering what possibly had Lucas come up with for Peyton. 

"Lucas didn't call you at all? Not your mom? Even your dad yet? I'm surprised. Oh the date, please I really don't want to talk about it."

"No, must have been busy thinking about your disastrous date before it happened. My mom and dad are well who knows what their situation is anymore. I have my dad's number blocked on this phone so even if he did try I didn't get anything," he explained before diving into her business. "That bad huh?"

"No, it was okay, he showed up late to Tric, took me on this picnic night thing and then Ellie calls me and says she's not going to do her treatment anymore. I don't know what to Nathan. I mean it's all the way in New York"

"Late, oh nice man. Picnic? Doesn't he know you're the mud wrestling kind of chick, more then the Barbie girl. No offense, Sawyer, but that's like right out there in front of everyone's faces. So what if it's there? Get your ass up and go with her. That way you know for sure she'll get the thing done."

"Thanks Nathan, least I'm that see through to you," she rolled her eyes. "I mean it was nice, just so not me," she shrugged while walking to the other side of her door as she painted something on it while keeping the phone to her ear. "It's not that simple."

"Sawyer, as long as I've known you, you've always been a fighter. Why should this be any different?"

"You know, sooner or later is everyone going to be calling me Sawyer? The new girl, Brooke I think her name was called me P. Sawyer at breakfast the other day."

"Peyton you're avoiding the subject now."

"No I'm not, I'll think about what you said and give it a try."

"You know I'm going to check up on you and see if you did right?"

"Oh I wouldn't have let it slip by in my thoughts."

He chuckled and laid back on the bed he was bunking in, "so Brooke, huh?"

"Yeah, she seems….."

"Completely opposite then you. Now she's more of the Barbie type girl."

"So I guess, all she needs is a Ken doll, interested?" Peyton teased.

"Doesn't Barbie cheat on him for GI Joe?"

"Yes! How in the world do you know that Nathan? And well Ken cheats on her with what's her face Theresa!"

"Hey, don't be accusing me, I mean how do you know that?"

"Let's just call it even," Peyton suggested having been caught by him just as bad as she was trying to torment him having known such knowledge.

"Good deal. So what's Lucas' plans for the second date?" He asked laughing so hard his chest was starting to ache.

"Oh shut up!" She complained not wanting to hear another word about it.  
--------  
A/N: "Honestly" By BJL was the song.  
A/N: Charmed ep "All Hell Breaks Loose" Prue dies.


	10. Chapter 10

"Forget this," Nathan threw the basketball at the wall angered and started walking off.

"Nathan!" Coach Durham started yelling till the gym door at camp had slammed.

With the constant pressure, Nathan had it up to his head. Lay up, side passes, through the legs, blind passes, it was enough to drive Nathan nuts having to do everything he knew already and had mastered. If Whitey wanted to nag at him during the school season of basketball fine, but doing it at camp was too much. He had overheard some of the guys talking crap about what he was doing, but it didn't phase him much. All he had to do was get in one of their faces and the rest of them would shut up. Zipping up his bags after putting everything in, he flipped his phone, clicked a button for his speed dial and waited till the other user picked up.

--------

"So Haley, spill, what's he look like?" Brooke asked leaning up a little so Haley in the front seat of Lucas' truck could see her by turning around.

"He's got brown, no maybe it's dirty blonde hair..."

"How could you not know the color of his hair for sure?" Brooke asked loudly knowing the physical qualities of a guy were always noticed first.

"Well I've only seen and talked to him twice," Haley tried defending. 

"Twice!" She squealed enjoying hearing about Haley's little issues with the guy.

"It was at the music store the first time. Peyton was there, she saw him."

"You know this town is just way too small. I mean here we are heading off to Lucas' house, who's dating Peyton and who's reading to search up a concert for Peyton and yet you bring up Peyton. Is there a Peyton mini-mart or something?" She asked with a laugh, "I think it's safe to say P. Sawyer gets around huh?" She looked over at the two, "I mean around town...no... I mean... well you know what I mean, minus with the whole slut ordeal sleeping around."  
--------

"Ellie, I want you to be here," Peyton pleaded while holding up a map. They could drive up there and be there in a few hours.

"Peyton."

"No, don't Peyton me, I want…."

"I'm living life Peyton, what more could you ask of me?"

"I want you to be here."

"Stubborn girl you know that."

"My dad use to say I got it from my mom……" Peyton started saying before drifting off in her sentence.

"How far is this place?"

"Well, if we take this route down till we hit this street," Peyton explained while pointed her finger on the map showing the way, "we'll mostly be there before three if we leave on time."

"Alright, least we know the way when we go there," Ellie said nodding her head still having no intention of being put underneath a light, have doctors look at her only to tell her she needs more tests and to stay overnight. It wasn't the best way to live, nor did she wanted to even go through it. 

"Ellie!"

------------------

"Oh, oh right there, click there," Brooke instructed hovering behind Lucas as he was working the computer, "I didn't say there, I said there!" She pointed as best as she could again. "Lucas!" She complained irriated how he couldn't just follow directions.

"You know what you do it," he said getting up so she could sit down.

"I think if she could she would have done it already," Haley shook her head sitting on the bed glancing up from a magazine and at them.

"Right."

"You know what, put your arms out, move them closer, closer, okay," she said taking Jason off the carrier and carefully putting him into Lucas' arms. "Now put his hand over here more," she instructed while taking hold of his hand moving it lightly. "That's good now sit your ass down," she ordered watching him carefully.

"Brooke… I don't know…."

"Shh Broody, just don't move or wave anything in his face," she said taking a seat herself, moving the mouse and clicking where she needed to. "It says there's a show on the weekend in a town called Charlestown. How far is that?"

"That's the one Peyton was talking about," Lucas said about to pick up his hand, that's before he recalled the little guy in them.

"You couldn't have told me that earlier? It would have been a lot easier to know that. All I would have to have done was book tickets then!" She hissed and shook her head rolling her eyes.

"You never asked."

"You never asked," Brooke mocked in a whinny tone.

"You didn't," Lucas defended again.

"Luke," Haley called shaking her head hinting to just shut your mouth. 

-----------

"I can't believe her, I mean who does she think she is? She calls me stubborn, what is she being right now?" Peyton asked barging into Nathan's room.

"Peyton?" Nathan looked over confused on why she came on over.

"Oh hey Nathan! Didn't tell me you were coming back. What the hell? Did you think you'd just creep on me on some date?" Peyton asked going all psycho.

"Peyton, easy now," he said unsure what she was capable of at the moment. He sure had to cover his stuff just in case she felt the urge to whack him.

"I am taking an easy, a little too easy if Ellie is stomping on me not even going!" She snapped, "by the way, I ran into your mom at the café. She said you were back, what happened?"

"Don't ask her about going, tell her you're going, try that," he suggesting trying to be of any help. "Eh, wasn't for me, Whitey was there thinking he owned the place, when everyone knows without me the team wouldn't be winning any games."

"Full of yourself much? It's just a game," she rolled her eyes then crashed on his bed laying back. "It's not like anyone is dieing playing on some stupid court, passing some stupid ball, just to win a stupid ga---" She started before feeling Nathan rolling her over and pinning her arms down.

"Stupid what was that?" He asked chuckling wanting her to say game, so he'd have something bicker about. "Peyton, with your….. " he started unsure if he could say mom for her about Ellie yet. He wasn't sure if it grew on her, "Ellie, it's tough, sure, but you can't break down and start to cry about it. You just got to go back out there and give it another shot."

"A shot like I'm going to do if you don't let go of my arms," she threatened feeling so helpless. "I'm not crying either," she hissed.

"Well you might as well be if you're going to be a whiny bitch."

"Whiny bitch? You're one to talk! My dad doesn't love me, my mom ignores me, Whitey thinks he owns the court," she mocked not purposely wanting to be snob, but it felt better to nag about someone else's problems then her own. Looking over at Nathan and seeing his face dropping she did feel guilty though, "I'm sorry Nathan, just this thing it's….." she sighed.

"Hard," he finished off sitting up with her and picking his hand up to rub her back.

"Yeah, hard, and I don't know if I…"

"You can, you will," he told her lifting her chin up having full confidence in her. 

---------------

"I have to make it to my shift at the café, so I better get going," Haley said realizing she had spent most of the day listening to Brooke bicker with Lucas, hear Jason crying, read a magazine over at least twice and watched a movie.

"Oh, oh wait for me. I think it's about time I started to get everything down."

"It's not a far walk."

"Oh that's so good cause then Broody could just go off and figure out his love issues," Brooke lifted up Jason more on her shoulder. "Don't choke," she teased Lucas while heading out of the place with Haley.

"Yeah thanks, I'm going to need it," he said before waving the girls off as they walked out of the house and down the streets. There was just something in the way she moved, she looked his way, or called his name that made him feel fine anytime she was around him.  
------------

"Nathan you forgot your….." Peyton noticed feeling a prick on her back as she laid back. Hearing footsteps coming back into her room she assumed it was him having noticed what he had left, but it happened to be the other Scott brother. "Nipple ring," she finished off saying.

At first he felt jealous, one Nathan was here, and two how the hell did his ring fall off? He had to keep a clear mind through, Peyton and Nathan were just friends like him and Hales. His brother couldn't do that to him either right? "I thought he said he got rid of that thing?"

"That's what I said!" 

Flashback:  
Peyton leaned against Nathan's chest in silence just listening to the sound his heart beat as she was lost in her thoughts before feeling something she was against. "What's this?" She asked lifting her head up.

"Peyton, how many times do I have to show you my ring?" He chuckled knowing she wasn't very fond of it.

"I thought you said you got rid of it!" She hissed.

"I did…. Before, but now…." Nathan tried explaining.

"Get rid of it for forever. There's no point of having one," she rolled her eyes.  
Fade Flashback

"So about last night…." he started.

"Yeah about that……" she strayed unsure how to explain herself. She could be some weak, whinny girl about Ellie around Lucas so open as she was with Nathan. She tried, but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't something that could be explained either, it just is what it is.

"It's just last night, right?" He nodded trying to show it wasn't such a big deal, "I was thinking for another shot we'd go here though," he handed over a print out Brooke had given him for the concert.

"Jimmy Eat World, Lucas didn't I tell you I was supposed to go with Ellie to this?" She asked surprised that he was insisting they go together. She wanted to, she did, she couldn't deny that, but with Ellie in the back her head she kept holding back.

"What's this I hear about Jimmy Eat World?" Peyton's blonde, biological mother, Ellie asked popping up in her daughter's room overhearing what the two youngsters were talking about more the joy of Peyton's voice about the concert.   
--------------

"So it's not so bad is it?" Haley asked watching as Brooke picked up a few empty cups and placed them on her tray to bring to the back.

"Maybe I should go check up on Jason again," Brooke said worried about the little guy.

"Brooke, he's fine. You'd hear him crying like before remember?"

"I know it's just my responsibility you know?"

"You sort of remind me of myself when I'm late for a tutoring session with someone."

"Tutoring? As in geeky, brace face, nerdy, horrible hair, tutoring?" Brooke made a face asking.

"Yeah Brooke, we're all like that," Haley shook her head at how the stereotype was all people thought of them.

"Well, I know, that I have met a normal tutor I just didn't think of you to be one, Tutor Girl."

"You know what a tutor is should I be surprised?" Haley teased.

"Hey," Brooke called as if she was offended and picked up a rag near by tossing it in Haley's direction. Even though it was considered to be work being at the café above all she was having a good time. She could handle being at the place for a couple hours, doing the tasks she needed to, having Jason close by and getting paid pretty decent. Just as she was going to pick up the rag again that Haley tossed back in her direction she heard the front bell jingle, glancing at what she thought would be her next customer she noticed it to be none other then Nathan. He didn't look too happy, but he didn't look too sad. It was like he had a big shield hovering over him so you couldn't tell what his emotion really was at the moment. 

"Hey Haley, you seen my mom?" He asked nearing her. 

Brooke bite down on her lip, thinking maybe he did recognize her or say hi because he was use to too seeing her with a kid in her arm and the working brown-red café attire might have not made her the easiest to notice. Not being in front of a window peeking at outfits also could have been a throw off for him. "Hey Brooke, you seen Deb?" Haley asked glancing over at Brooke.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"You know the lady you were talking about earlier, the one that you said had huge knockers," Haley laughed knowing she was going a little too much into it for Brooke's embracement and Nathan not wanting to hear that kind of thing about his own mom.

"I didn't say such thing!" Brooke defended herself having finally caught set in Nathan's vision with him noticing her.

Flashback:  
"So that's about it," Haley said putting her hands to her sides after having finished all she needed to teach to Brooke.

"Alright Haley, I get that, but who's the blonde with the huge knockers behind the register?"

Haley laughed in her mouth trying to not get it out loud, but all she ended up doing was making an odd sound with her nose. "That's Nathan's mom."

"Oh, oopsie," Brooke said feeling like an idiot now, "but man does she water those watermelons or something?" She asked looking down at her own breasts.  
Fade flashback

"Nathan, does your mom water her water----" Haley started mocking Brooke before Brooke put her hand in front of Haley's mouth.

"Last time I seen her she was on the phone, she'll probably be back soon, so why not wait, watch the front of the café, while I butcher Haley in the back. Okay? Toodles!" She smiled exposing her dimples dragging Haley in the back.

Nathan shook his head smirking, "nice seeing you again too Brooke," he called watching at her figure disappearing off fully scooping out her ass. "Definitely not a JLO," he said to no one in particular.

--------------

"What what?" Ow, could you hold any tighter?" Haley asked rubbing her wrist after being set free.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked getting a little louder then normal speaking tone.

"What was what? Nathan asked for his mom, what's to understand?"

"No, not that about her watermelons! Why did you tell him I said that?"

"Because you did….."

"Haley!" Brooke whined smacking herself in the head.

"Why does it matter? I mean it's not like you're trying to impress him. You've only known him for a few days….." Haley started before letting her eyes raise, "so what's the color of Nathan's hair anyways Brooke?"

"Dark brown, why? I noticed that like the first day I met him……" she started herself before opening her mouth like a way someone would suck on a lollipop, "oh no you don't……" she shook her finger warning Haley.

"Don't what?" Haley played off her innocent role.

"Haley!" Brooke whined already knowing what was coming.

"Don't assume that someone has like a little crush on none other then Nathan Scott?" Haley blurted out teasing.

"I don't, I so don't. I mean Taylor said he was bad news. Besides I'm not interested in boys," Brooke crossed her arms.

"Don't listen to Taylor, you'll get yourself in a hole if you do, and I don't see you checking out girls….."

"Nathan, please, I mean look at him. He quirks his eyebrows funky and his smirk its….." Brooke said trying to describe anything that would led Haley into believing her.

"Why don't you see if he wants to order something up," Haley patted Brooke on the back then jogged off to the rest room before she could get any buts.

"Haley!" She whined like the times before, rolled her eyes and stomped her feet while heading back. Putting up a smile she approached Nathan from the behind the counter. "So…. Want anything?"

"I never figured you to be a waitress."

"Haha, join the club."

"Unless you were one of those waitresses wearing close to nothing in strip clubs," he joked while tapping his fingers on the counter.

"You're horrible!" She sneered wanting to just smack him upside the head.

"Yeah, that's not want the girl laying next to me in the morning said."

"You're also a pig," she made a face not fond of what he had said so far.

"Hey, hey," he protested.

"Don't hey, hey me. All I asked was if you wanted anything and you drove in talking about your …… okay stop there," she closed her eyes not wanting any visuals.

"Nah, I'm good. Just waiting for my mom."  
"Alright, now was that too difficult?" She asked picking up a towel near by and a cup vigorously wiping it down.

"I think it's dried off already," Nathan grabbed the cup out of her hands rubbing up against them a little.

"You could never be too sure," she bit down on her lip and snatched the cup back.

"When you're drying it off like that yes you can," he chuckled looking at the face she was making.

"Are you an expert in this now?"

"I can be an expert in whatever I want," he told her smugly.

"Alright," she leaned over the counter intending to whisper to him, "how about I grab those orbs on you and squeeze them till your voice sounds like how did it when you go through that squeaky period during puberty," she threatened, breathing on him and then smirked.

"What's with all you girls going for the gold one the first date," he chuckled putting his elbows on the counter.

"First date please, you'll get your last date from me before you're first," she winked and walked off to a customer waiting to get their order. Turning his stool a little bit he looked over his shoulder watching as she moved off, noticing every curve on her figure and how her hair bounced off her shoulders a little.


	11. Chapter 11

"Drop this?" Lucas came in the café and noticed Nathan sitting down so he approached him and held out Nathan's ring.

"Hey, I was wondering where that went," he chuckled grabbed it and put it inside his pocket.

"Peyton found it on her bed."

"Must have slipped off when she was going down on me. Joking. Kidding," he knew if he didn't say he was just playing he and Lucas were going to have a smack down right in the middle of the café. Sure he was confident he could kick Lucas' ass, but he didn't want to risk it just in case his shoulder, leg or anything on him didn't work. Those things did happen if he ever did start to loose a fight, well that's what he blamed it on.

"So how'd it go?" Brooke came up from behind Lucas and tapped him on the back.

"Hey, look at you, you almost look as good as Hales."

"Almost as good? I'm a fox, Tutor Girl is ……" Brooke started before trying to think of something.

"Tutor Girl?" Lucas shook his head.

"Well yeah I got her a nickname, now don't be complaining. Now how did the Peyton thing work out. Details, try me, pleeeeeease or else I'll dump very, very, very hot coffee on you. Don't test me," she warned yet she still had the biggest smile on her face.

"It went alright, we're going, more thanks to Ellie convincing her, but we're going," he nodded his head explaining.

"Oh goodie, I could like hug you right now for such an excellent job."

"Where you going?" Nathan chimed in after realizing it was about Peyton.

"They're only going to see Jimmy Eat World on the weekend!" Brooke squealed swatting Nathan's shoulder.

Now Nathan knew about the situation Peyton was try to deal with Ellie, but could he really break on his brother's parade? Or Brooke's for that matter, she seemed so happy about it even if she wasn't going with. "Way to go," he nodded his head trying to act just as thrilled as the two of them were.

----------------

By the time Brooke got to her apartment her arms were dead from carrying so many trays and to top it off Jason up the apartment stairs. Before she could put the key in the lock the door swung open and there was Taylor still up and about. "So I was thinking about what you said about us having a party and we should so do it like how about this weekend?" She asked, but really wasn't looking for approval, "okay good, all set in done. Now all I have to do is call my peeps, oh you can invite your little people too," she rambled as she headed over to the phone.

"Thanks Taylor for the door that is," Brooke shook her head and shut the door with her back behind her then walked into her room to notice a big box in there. "When did this come in?" She called out asking.

"The fine looking delivery man dropped it off!" Taylor hollered back at her answering.

"Why couldn't they just set it up?" Brooke mumbled underneath her breath expecting a ton of work to be done to built it. "Well that's tomorrow's problem, I guess you're sleeping on the bed again," she whispered to Jason setting him down cautiously. "Night Jason, night Jake," she whispered looking up at the ceiling before letting sleep over take her.

------

Work came for Brooke and hours later it was leaving her, she still had to set up the crib too so she knew ahead of time that she wouldn't be able to rest right away or get a bite to eat at home. Saving time though she did nibble on a sandwich at the café.

"How is that?" Nathan asked appearing out of nowhere to her.

"Its a lot better in my mouth that's for sure," she said putting the sandwich near him, "want a bite?" She asked before taking it back, "too bad, I'm starved, but if you want something I'll whip it up for you."

"Just sandwiches?"

"Yeah, what else could you want?"

"Well…."

"On the menus! I'll tell you what though, I'll give you just about anything you want if you help me out with something."

"Do your nails? Brush your hair? Help you were some outfit? That'd be an easy one, what's better then going with nothing? It can't be that bad, deal," he said not entirely knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Good, deal," she hit her knuckles against his, "my shift is over anyways so let me just get Jason, you know my nephew, then we're set."

"This isn't going to take long right?"

"Oh I'm sure your handyman skills aren't lacking so no," she winked and was off.

--------------

"No, no, no way. I'm not going in there!"

"A deal's a deal!" She snapped back arguing.

"I never shook on it," he tried to get away from it.

"I pressed knuckles!"

"What are we in third grade?"

"Nathan!" She whined, "if it helps Taylor is probably off shopping for our party. You're cordially invited like they say in commercials by the way."

"You wouldn't be just telling me to come now, as in for pity, would you?"

"No! I was so going to tell you all, but with Lucas with his big date and well Haley is Taylor's sister so that pretty much just narrowed down me telling anyone would just be you," she confessed flashing her eyes at him and even if she blinked her eyes stuck out to him. Chocolate brown, beautiful sure she was, but her eyes were the kind that if you were laying back thinking about them you couldn't possibly get them out of your head.

"What do I have to do?" He caved in not quite sure what was coming over him. Weird feeling, new feeling that's all he was certain about for the time being though.

------------

A long, thin form of pasta filled with tomato sauce and parmesan waited on the table hot for Lucas as he got home just in time with his mom setting it. Spaghetti night dinner at least once a month had always been a tradition for them. Usually Hales or Keith, sometimes both if they got lucky would join in, but underneath the circumstances this month it was just the two of them. "So busy day today?" Karen asked taking a seat down preparing to twirl her spaghetti with her fork. 

"About as busy as I can be without basketball," he didn't mean to rub it in, he knew it wasn't his mom's fault, Dan's genes more to blame, but still it affected him greatly. "Brooke came over helped me with something, Haley stopped by with her also, later ran into Peyton at her house and Nathan at the café."

"She picks up quick wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah she's great," he said looking down at his food and playing with it as he twirled it. Peyton's great, great also, but what if what he thinks is great really is great, but not as great as something greater? 

------------

"Oh hell with this," Nathan said frustrated putting a bar handle down next to him.

"And here I thought you were a handyman," she laughed sitting down on the ground herself, "here," she passed over a mug of hot chocolate. "I promise I didn't plan anything to poison you in there." Looking around the room she scratched the back of he head, "so what do we have done already? Besides nothing?" She laughed, yeah sure it was a pain in the ass for Nathan to get everything together and she needed it down, but she couldn't help, but giggle about how his face changed when he couldn't do something.

"Funny, I'd like to see you give it a shot."

"Oh no, that wasn't part of the deal," she smirked, "so ummm you read the directions and still ended up with this?"

"Directions!" Nathan got loud saying.

"Yeah silly, they're in the box right here," she said gripping into pulling a white piece of folded paper out.

"You couldn't have said any of this earlier to me?"

"Well I expected you would know," she shrugged her shoulders and put her hair behind her ear as she opened up the folded paper making it bigger to see all the steps with the pictures next to it on how it should look. "Now does that look too difficult?" She asked glancing over at him with a smile wondering how frustrated he'd get this time.

"Piece of cake," Nathan said trying to be Mr. Big Shot.

"Do you want me to read them to you?"

"No, no I got this myself."

"Alright then," she picked herself up off the floor and set herself on the bed laying down horizontal because Jason was vertical in the middle of the bed quietly sleeping.

-------------------

Peyton stared at her sketchpad as she sat in front of her computer, web cam on and all. She really wanted Ellie to get better, she really wanted to go the concert and she really wanted things to straight themselves out. Most girls would kill to have a guy like Lucas as a boyfriend so what was the problem? Life that's what. One thing a time, that's the best she could do. Since Ellie kept pushing her into the concert idea that Lucas was taking her to, she would just have to deal with that first. A date to have fun with then the rest of her problems would follow ahead through with solutions to them she had hoped.

Flashback:  
"Your mother and I we couldn't conceive……" Larry tried to explain to Peyton as easily as he could, but the conversation was way overdue and should've happened before Ellie had shown up in their lives again.

"So this woman, she was telling the truth," Peyton said almost in tears not believing everything was happening to her.  
"Your mother….." he started, but Peyton wouldn't have anything to do with it.

"Which one? One of them is already dead!" She snapped out in tears though as she slammed her bedroom door shutting out the rest of the world. Mother or not, she felt as if she was still alone. Lied to from the ones she thought she could count on.  
Fade Flashback

-------------

"Whew it I would have known it was going to take that long I wouldn't have……" he started saying getting up to his feet before noticing Brooke had fallen asleep sometime throughout when he was working. A small smile came across his face noticing how peaceful she looked when she slept, but it didn't last long the smile as he heard murmuring sounds of behind her. They were coming from none other Jason and Nathan didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to disturb Brooke.

Scanning throughout the room he had noticed that Brooke pulled out a few things from a bag. They were the kind of things that belonged inside a crib, a small sheet, some tiny stuff animals and one of those spinning circular objects that belonged above a crib so the kid could look up as it went around. Ripping off the plastic holding in the sheets he did as quick as he did and unfolded it out enough so he could set it into place in the crib. Once he had done so he threw in the tiny stuffed animals and placed the spinning toy object on a small crib pole. Finally it was time to grab Jason, but he didn't want to hurt the little guy. He had taken health last year in school and they taught the students to hold the baby right, but did it work all the same for all of them? He couldn't recall. Gently picking him up he looked down at the little guy staring right back at him with his arms out. "Hi" Nathan stated softly to the little boy. 

Jason smiled and quit crying, which was to Nathan's luck. Jason put his hand on Nathan's nose, making Nathan laugh, "if only we really knew what you wanted when you cry" he chuckled as he held onto Jason nearing him to the crib planning on setting him down. That was the point of it after all. Jason let out a yawn, "tired? Me too." Nathan didn't know much about children, nor did he want to, but he knew for sure if anyone saw him with a kid he'd be the laughing riot of the team. They wouldn't ever let it go or drop it enough so it could be forgotten. Putting the little guy down in the crib, he lifted up a cover up a bit so it was just to Jason's waist and while doing so he studied the little guys features. He observed oval, brown eyes, a cute little nose, chubby cheeks, brown hair and really he looked a lot like Brooke. "Must be close cousins you too," he whispered spinning the toys on the circle just a little bit before feeling a hand go on top of his.

Flashback:  
Normally a girl would be freaking out on a normal basis if she had gum on her shoes whether they were new or old or if she broke a nail or if her hair wasn't as great as the others around her, the unimportant stuff in other words, but for Brooke Davis, that one school afternoon she was freaking about something that matter. Last period of the day all she had to do was get through the last forty minutes give or take a few without running into someone she had been avoiding throughout the whole day even if it did mean missing a period which they had shared.

"Brooke wait up!" She heard someone calling and stopped dead in tracks for a second feeling herself not being able to breath for a moment. Once it had passed she walked right on off regardless what she had heard, "Brooke!" The voice called again jogging through the crowds catching up to her and pulling her into an empty classroom. "Didn't you hear me calling? Wait I know you did cause you stopped. What's up?" He asked looking at her glancing at the ground rather then up at him. Lifting up her chin gently with his hand he noticed her eyes were wet. "Hey, hey," he gently said knowing for sure something had to be the matter with her.

"Jake," she let out still almost close to tearing like there was no tomorrow.

"Brooke, what's wrong? What happened? I didn't see you at class today and ….." he started before seeing she was trying to speak herself.

"You know in health class we laugh about it," she started off then took a deep breath. "Everyone knows what happens already about what they go over. An egg must join by a sperm in the process called fertilization. Now then through sexual intercourse in which a man ejaculates inside a woman, thus releasing his sperm. Though pregnancy begins at implantation, it is often convenient to date from the first day of a woman's last menstrual period," she rambled on mocking the video before looking over at Jake wearily unsure if he was picking up on what she was saying. "I'm sorry Jake," she cried putting her head on his chest.

Though his head was spinning grasping what she was saying, he got every bit of it. Wrapping his arm around his figure he knew he couldn't be the scruffy teenage boy he had started of being around her anymore, not after then actions resulted in big consequences. "I'll always be there for you Brooke, always," he held onto her tight reassuring her things would be okay someway and somehow. They were going to get through it.  
Fade Flashback

"Don't keep spinning that unless you want to be thrown up on," Brooke whispered warning him.

"It's about time you woke up sleeping beauty," he laughed a little looking over at her.

"Shh," she put her finger to her mouth and latched her hand in his pulling him away from the crib and over to the bed.

"Last time I checked second date doesn't always make it to the bedroom."

"Oh would you please knock it off already? I just didn't want you over there being so loud to wake him up."

"Right wouldn't want you up all night, I mean look at you, you're a mess," Nathan teased, but in fact even if she did just wake up she didn't have the poofy morning hair or breath.

"Shut up," she intended to swat his chest, but found her hand being caught his grip. It gave her chills, the kind of the girls she had gotten for only one other boy and it was the sort of thing that scared her. "Okay buddy, I think we established that you have enough gripping to hold a football, now would you go."

"You were trying to swat me!"

"For good reason and shhh."

"So when do I get my half?"

"When you show up at the party, so you better be there if you want to collect," she winked.

"Is that so?"

"That is so and there's nothing you can do about it," she said seeing his face pretty close to her own. Luckily she heard the sound of the door slam and jumped. "That's probably Taylor, stay here I'll try to sneak you out," she said touching his thighs then getting up peeking into the living room noticing Taylor was heading to her own room. Picking up her hand from behind she signaled Nathan that the coast was clear and walked behind him as quiet as she could be. "So I'll see you around," she smiled as she opened up the door waiting for him to take a hike.

" Yeah around, night Brooke."

"Night Mr. Big Shot," and then he was gone walking down the hallway and out of Brooke's vision of seeing him any longer.

--------------------------

A/N: The great line is in the Wedding Planner said by Steve aka Matthew McConaughey "Fran is great. But... what if what I think is great really is great, but not as great as something greater?"


	12. Chapter 12

Days past and everything was running smoothly for Brooke. She hadn't ran into Nathan much, but it didn't bother her, she had other things to deal with and couldn't worry about getting herself into a mess all over again. "So you got everything for tonight?"

"It's going to be a ball, I mean it's my party, are you sure you're not going to stop on by?" Taylor asked knowing Brooke had babysitting issues, but it was a sad thing in her mind to ever miss out on a party.

"I'm sure, I have to go head to work," Brooke shrugged her shoulders and picked up Jason out of his crib and rested him on her shoulder.

--------

"Nathan!" Haley James shouted seeing Nathan shooting some hoops on his court at the Scott mansion.

After dunking he turned around once on the ground and looked at the girl, not the one he was expecting. Peyton came by more then any of the girls, so he was curious on what Haley wanted. If it had anything to do with Brooke he didn't want to hear it. The girl just got underneath his skin too much and it was a vulnerable place of him. He couldn't be in control around her and it annoyed him to no end. "Forget Lucas' address Haley?" He joked asking.

She rolled her eyes at him, "he's probably taking a forty five minute girl shower for his big concert tonight!" She screeched with every ounce of fake chipper in it. "Anyways, so my parents are going on this small trip to Florida, driving there and they invited me to tag along problem is Taylor's thing is tonight and I know Brooke mentioned you going so could you just maybe tell her that I'm not going to be there? I don't think Taylor will make a big deal about it, she hates family trips, but just in case you know?"

"Haley I'm not even sure I'm going to go," he said hesitantly thinking about it ever since the night with Brooke.

"What! Nathan Scott miss a party? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick?" She asked circling around him inspecting him.

"No, Haley I'm fine just not in the mood, you know?"

"Nathan, I rarely ask you for a favor, but you can't just leave that girl, Brooke in that apartment with all of Taylor's goons. You know how terrible Taylor could be, but just imagine a bigger set guy there and being her clone, or worse. Nathan you have to go to that party," Haley whined.

"Haley….."  
"Don't you Haley me, Nathan….." She tried using puppy eyes.

"I can't Haley."

"Nathan, if you don't go to that damn party I'm going to tell everyone what I found in your bedroom drawers at your last party. I can guarantee you I can get everyone to believe that g string was your own and not some girls!" She threatened trying to blackmail him.

"I still don't know what you were doing looking through my drawers! It was that one girls……the ……" Nathan said trying to recall what color hair she had.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she patted him on the back with the smile.

"You're so telling me how it went when I come back," she said waling off before turning, "oh Nathan, don't forget to have some fun," she smiled over at him then was off again.

--------

"Hey Lucas, what's the closest place to crash for a night?" Brooke leaned over the counter asking with her elbows on it.

"Your apartment?" Lucas answered figuring it had to be some sort of joke.

"No, Broody, if I could stay there I could. Just you know, I might have mentioned it or Nathan, whatever, either way, Taylor is having that party tonight and I can't really keep Jason there around that environment….." Brooke started till she was cut off.

"Missing a party? I know I might not have known you for long, but you don't seem like the type of girl to miss a party.

"Well I'm not, but…."

"I'll tell you what, you helped me with the Peyton thing, I'm going to help you out with the party thing, be right back," Lucas headed off into the back searching for his mother. It was only one night, he was certain his mom could handle Jason and would be glad to help.

------

Nathan came into the café with black gym shorts and a white tee that Brooke could tell was filled with a sweat probably from him running. Picking up a towel near by she pretended to wipe down the countertop so that it wasn't so obvious she had been staring at him ever since she could see him through the glass while he was outside. "So, Haley, has this trip thing with her parents, she said to tell you that to tell Taylor," he came up to the counter saying not bothering in pulling a stool up to sit. He didn't plan on staying long.

"Oh…" she sighed.

"Yeah, but I'll see there, alright? I have to finish up some stuff so….."

"You're going to go, okay," she picked up her head a little trying to muster out a smile.

"See you later sleeping beauty." She picked up her head all the way once she heard him that time and watched as he left. The only problem was she wouldn't see him there and she hadn't mentioned that at all to Nathan.

------

"Concert tonight are you excited?" Ellie asked taking a seat on Peyton's bed watching as her daughter was drawing something on her walls with a paint brush.

"More excited about the concert rather then the road trip there."

"I'm sure you to will have a good time even on the trip there."

"But you won't," Peyton shot out whiningly.

"Peyton…."

"Yeah, I know, live life," she put her paint brush in the can of paint then picked up out and swatted the brush at the wall splattering it. "I call it life," she announced pointing to the globs and lines of paint all near each other from what she had splattered on.

----------

"So you're set?" Lucas came up from behind Brooke making her jump. "Hey easy, it's just me," he chuckled seeing her movement.

"Set?" She asked confused ignoring what he had said about her jumpy. She had a reason to be jumpy, least she thought so.

"Yeah, your party, go to it," he nodded.

"Lucas, I already ……" she started to argue before feeling his hand go on top of her own.

"I already asked my mom, she'll be happy to watch him for one night. No sweat. Just bring over what things he usually needs over by the house when you can or you know what. You're getting close to a break anyways so we could zoom over to your place, grab whatever then zoom to my place and back in a matter of a hour or so."

"Lucas….." she started trying to form the words. She wanted to go, but she also found it her responsibly for Jason to be by his side every time she got the chance to.

"Brooke, I owed you one," he chuckled and glanced over at her expression trying to read them.

"Oh thank you, thank you," she squealed lifting up her hands first then throwing them around him embracing him into a small hug.

--------------

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked arriving at Peyton's doorstep later on.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked grabbing her set of keys, "we're taking my car."

Nathan had warned him about Peyton driving like a mad woman and he believed it having first hand experience with being in the car with her driving. "God help the traffic around us," he joked.  
"Funny, pick that line up from Nathan?" She asked with one of her eyes quirking up.

It didn't surprise him that she'd bring up Nathan while they were just about to head out on their date. She had done it just about every time they were talking whether it was as friends or how they were something more now. "It was in his instructor manual on how to tame Peyton Sawyer," he joked just going along with it. Though it irritated him he wasn't going to let it ruin his night. 

-----------

Brooke was just about to get the door to let whatever guest was there in and to show off her outfit. There were no straps that held it up on her arms, it was black with a pink stripe down the middle of it and it reached just before her knees. She liked it and knew it looked way better on her then Lindsay Lohan because she knew her breasts were real enough to hold it up just the way it was supposed to. "No, no, I'll get it," Taylor skipped ahead of Brooke and handed over a bottle of liquor, "here you just pour this in that punch bowl," she instructed.

She had to be nice, that's what Brooke kept telling herself when Taylor was bossing her around. "Ok, fine," she responded really pushing herself not to go into girl psycho mood and bitch slap her right there. Brooke didn't like ever being told to do something, she was the teller not the one that was supposed to obey.

As a matter of minutes went by Brooke noticed the room fill up with all sorts of people, none of which he knew of course. She had guessed most of them Taylor didn't know either and that word must have gotten around. The unfamiliar faces crowded the room, one by one as they passed Brooke found herself feeling like she belonged in an empty grave just waiting for the dirt to drop upon her. Standing near the punch she picked up a glass and used the spoon in the bowl to pour some in it then gulped it down. Cup after cup she felt fine, but any drunken person would be thinking that in their state of mind. "Oh you right there!" She pointed seeing some guy all blurry then followed him deep into the apartment.

------------

When Nathan got to the place with inviting some of his guys to tag along he had a hard time getting in with the number of people. "Nate, bro, way to go. This is some party look at those chicks," one of the guys pointed to a couple of blondes fooling around with a lime, mouth to mouth.

"Yeah, whatever Tim."

"Look at the hooters on that one over there on the kitchen counter dancing!" Tim called again catching Nathan's attention.

"Yeah Tim, whatever," he shook his head searching around the room.

"Hey Nathan," one of the other guys called.

"What?" Nathan jerked around aggravated asking.

"The guys and I thought of a little challenge for you. You in?"

He wasn't the kind of guy to back down, he had to impress the guys and live up to his status of king of the guys. "Of course I'm in."

"Here's the deal man, your job is to get that one," one of the guys pointed to a girl so Nathan looked over to see who was the prey in the dare, "in a bedroom and well you can figure out the rest," the guy patted Nathan on the back amused at it all. Nathan on the other hand knowing that the girl that he was going to have to play was none other then the girl that first played him, Taylor James.

--------

"Brooke! You having a good time?" Taylor shouted asking seeing Brooke scalping out some guys.

"Fantastic!" She screamed back picking up a cup near by that was left by someone else.

"I'm going to see if I have any more vodka in my drawer. I think we're all out!" Taylor called.

"Alright!" Brooke shouted back nodded her head reaching for something to grip onto. 

----------

"Hey Nate there she goes," one of the guys nudged Nathan to get a move on it.

"I'm going, I'm going," he shot out glaring trailing Taylor from behind. 

--------

"Amazing still it seems I'll be 23. I won't always love what I'll never have, I won't always live in my regrets. You'll sit alone forever if you wait for the right time. What are you hoping for? I'm here I'm now I'm ready, holding on tight. Don't give away the end the one thing that stays mine," the band jammed in front of there crowded audience.

"I love this song!"

"Its good!" Lucas called back to her as he kept feeling himself getting bumped. It was Peyton's idea of fun, but to him he would have rather just bought the damn CD. Only then could he break it in half whenever he choose to. 23, it was ironic to him considering who's number it was and no he wasn't thinking Michael Jordan's. 

--------------

"Top drawer on the right side," Nathan directed Taylor.

All she did was turn around and forget about the vodka knowing the voice from anywhere. "Come back for more Nate? Aww it's total déjà vu cause if I remember correctly this is where it all began," she came up to him and poked him in the chest smirking devilishly.

"Yeah best you ever had I'm sure," he told her concededly and could tell the girl was plastered already.

"No," she made a face and pushed him loosing her balance a little.

"Are you drunk Taylor?" He laughed catching her. He knew she wouldn't ever admit it.

"No drunk enough to forget you're Nathan Scott, the jerkiest guy in town, the moron of the town, the loser of the town and……" she started feeling herself wanting to throw up.

"The most charming guy you've ever had," he laughed.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Let go of me," she grumbled moving her hands all over the place.

Through the mirror in her room he could see the guys standing by the doorway so he pressed his mouth against hers. Drunk out of her mind Taylor didn't know what to do, but she knew that she felt his hand on her hip holding her up. She'd be too drunk to remember anyways in the morning so she pressed her body against his and pressed back into his mouth.  
-------------

Brooke made it over to the crowd of guys outside Taylor's room without falling on her ass or face luckily. She knew it wouldn't have taken Taylor that long to find a bottle of liquor so something else more interesting her room mate must have gotten lucky with. Pushing the guys a little bit to get a better view she only was to stop dead in her tracks looking at Nathan and Taylor in lip lock action. Disgusted she threw her drink down without saying a word and ran off.

------------------

"Way to go Nate!" The guys hollered once they saw their boy parting from Taylor. "That had to be the best one yet. He even got some other chick to run off," one of them said laughing and slapping hands with the others.

"Girl?" Nathan asked bringing Taylor to her bed to sit.

"She looked good too Nate. Small, brunette, wearing one of those outfits that just need to be zipped in the back to come off. Damn too bad we didn't spot her first," the guy laughed, "there's always next time."

"Everyone out of here!" Nathan yelled angered.

"I guess he just wants to finish the job," one of them laughed before seeing Nathan not finding it so funny.

--------------------------

Brooke walked the streets of Tree Hill, drunk and cold, but she had to keep walking even if she fell along the way. "I mean who would want to kiss that let along be with a loser like him? Umm no, moron. He's kind of like a worm, even if it's split in two it's still alive," she mocked Taylor from a pervious day. "I'll sneak you out so Taylor won't see you," she mocked herself.

Driving down the road intending to head home after having stopped at Peyton's to pick up his truck Lucas found himself braking hard as he could because of some pedestrian that popped out of nowhere in his field of vision. It didn't help that he could barely see with the clothing of black being on either. "Look both….." he started before catching site of who it was. "Brooke?" He put his truck in park and put his hazard lights on and got out of the truck seeing her completely ignoring him and walking onto the sidewalk. "Watch the sewer," Lucas warned knowing it was a little deeper in the sidewalk and lots of people almost tripped themselves because of it. Even with the warning he hadn't seen her pick her up her feet higher however he saw her falling. As if it was in slow motion her falling he ran over to her and caught her in his arms. "Easy, easy."

"Lucas?" She looked up at him seeing doubles of him. "You're nice guy, a nice guy that smells like really good right now. Want some punch?" She murmured out laughing. "Put this in the punch Brooke," she mocked earlier and laughed some more. "Punch, punch, like Hawaiian punch! Fruit punch. Broody can I punch you?" She asked clapping her hands as best as she could still in his arms.

"Let's get you home alright?" He knew she was completely smashed by the way she was pronouncing her words and even though girls were strange he knew that was a whole different kind of strange.

"But…." she pouted as she felt herself moving in Lucas' arms.

"Bed rest is what you need."

"How was Jimmy ergh whatever, did he shack up with Peyton? Oh that bad Jimmy. He deserves a big bad spanking, mister. A good time out would do him some good too!" She squealed giggling.

"Uh huh, watch your head," he warned her opening up the passenger door, setting her door and buckling her up.

-----------------------

When Lucas got to the apartment he looked to his side to see Brooke had fallen asleep. Shaking his head he parked, grabbed his keys, got out and went to the other side to go pick her up and carrying her inside. Once he got to the door to his luck he knew where Haley left the spare key to the place so he grabbed that and opened the door up to see the place completely empty of people, now the mess was a different story. "What a party girl," he said softly shaking his head and shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could. Heading to her room he gently set her down on her bed and watched her stir a little.

"Lucas," she whispered out turning onto her side looking at him.

He knelt down so he was around her height, "yeah Cheery?"

"I lied. Everyone lies. Taylor lies, Nathan lies. So why not a lie?" She rambled a little bit, but all it was doing was confusing Lucas on what she lied about.

"Hey hey pretty girl, whatever it is, it's alright," he wanted to calm her down at best as he could possibly do, because he was feeling the blame for her being drunk. "You get your sleep. In the morning, I'll drop off Jason for you if you want," he offered.

"Right, right my son Jason, not my nephew," she said out slowly drifting off to sleep leaving Lucas with a his eyes widened unsure if he had heard what he thought he heard.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas just walked into the other room just thinking before hearing some shuffling from behind the kitchen counter. Taking a glance he saw none other then his brother picking up a few plastic cups. "Some party huh Nate?" He chuckled not expecting Nathan of all people would be left let alone picking up in someone else's place.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" He got up to his feet asking.

"I found Brooke on my way home. She's just was drunk out of her mind," he shook his head a little disappointed how some people could be that way. "Is that lip gloss on your mouth?" He chuckled as he watched Nathan wipe it off with his shirt and completely ignore the question.

"She wasn't wearing one of those black back zip up outfits was she?" Nathan dared asking even though he was afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, actually, pink stripe down the front middle. Why?"

Nathan felt his stomach aching and turning in all sorts of directions, "oh you know one of the guys thought she was hot."

"She didn't….. I mean…. you….." Lucas started trying to sort out his question whether Brooke mentioned the truth about Jason to Nathan, but he found it best just to wait till morning to talk to Brooke. "I have to head home, sure my mom is still up probably getting worried I'm not back yet, so if you're going to do whatever here still, here's the key, lock up," he tossed over Nathan the golden key and then was out of the place. 

------------------

Brooke woke up with the worst headache ever that morning and while doing so she glanced over seeing a pair of legs with some blue athletic shorts on, "Lucas?" She murmured not looking up at the face.

"He said he'd be here before noon."

Knowing the voice she shot up looking at none other then Nathan. "What you doing here? Never mind don't answer that. Eww, eww," she got up walking to the bathroom. It was bad enough she wanted to throw up because of how she was feeling as a result of the liquor, but getting the impression Nathan stayed with Taylor all night made her feel worse.

She had been in there for a while so he was starting to get worried that she may have passed out in there. Knocking at the bathroom door lightly he called through the door, "Brooke, you alright in there?"

"Fine, go away," she ordered in not the friendly tone, but pretty whinny. 

"Brooke, I think we need to talk about something," he tried softly hoping she'd give him at least a chance after all he had been there all night just watching her after Lucas left.

"Nathan just go home, I want to talk to Lucas."

"He's….." Nathan started before hearing knocks from the front door. "Okay, okay, I think that's him at the door right now." He walked over to it allowing his older brother to come in with Brooke's youngster in his arms. Really Nathan wanted to just talk to Brooke alone, but sometimes you can't always get what you want. "She's in the bathroom."

"You're wearing the same stuff as yesterday and you reek," Lucas chuckled looking at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what not going home and no shower does to you."

"Your mom isn't going to freak?"

"Dan is only there this weekend," he shrugged not really caring. It wasn't the first time nor the last time he'd be out all night.

"Here," Lucas handed Jason over carefully to Nathan. "Why don't you go set him down in his crib?"

"The kid's probably been in a box or whatever the whole night now you're going to put him in another?"

"Fine, go watch TV or something. I'm going to talk to Brooke."  
"Luke….." Nathan started wanting to say something, but nothing came quick enough. Looking down at the little guy in his hands he let out a small smile. "Least it's a few years before you have to worry about woman. Let me tell you something, if they're not in your wallet they're nothing other then trouble."

--------

"Go away Nathan, I told you," Brooke hissed hearing another knock at the bathroom door.

"It's Lucas." Hearing Lucas' voice and he knew for sure it was she unlocked the door and allowed him to come in, but shut it immediately after he was in. "Hey there Cheery," he said friendly as ever seeing her sitting on the toilet seat in a bathtub with her arms around her knees. "What a party right?" He chuckled trying to do anything to lighten up the mood.

She put her knees down and looked up to him nervously, "about what I said…."

"Yeah about that….."

She pulled him down, "Lucas you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else. Promise me!" She hissed worried it wouldn't be down on the radar anymore because of her stupidity.

He hadn't seen her freak out like this before so it was a first to him and it caught him off guard. "If that's the way you want it Brooke, then I'll have to honor your wishes."

"Thank you," she let go off him saying then looked away from him feeling as if she was going to start to cry.

"Brooke….."

She turned over and fake smiled even if her eyes were wet, "he's home right?"

"Yeah," Lucas started watching her get up and head out of the door, "along with …….. Nathan….." he added before she didn't hear.

-------------

"Sesame street, oh man I watched this when I was like four, you're probably to young now, but you will. Every kid grows up with Elmo, Big Bird, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Oscar the Grouch and Cookie monster. That is if you're not an alien and you're not one," Nathan laughed glancing at the little guy. He hadn't ever thought of himself talking like he was to Jason, but he was now and though it sounded stupid on some level he believe the infant could understand him.

"You forgot Zoe," Brooke said before grabbing Jason out of Nathan's arms.

"The orange chick that dresses in tu-tus?"

"Yeah," Brooke rolled her eyes at him and leaned Jason against her shoulder. "Hi baby, did you have fun with Karen?" She asked in a playful baby kind of tone.

"Brooke…."

"Nathan, you're a dumbass and I really don't make it a routine to talk to dumbasses in the morning so leave me alone," she shot loud enough so Lucas could hear where he was standing. He waited for her to pass by into her room before making his way to Nathan.

"She's just so friendly in the morning, wouldn't you say so?" He asked completely being sarcastic.

"You find this funny?" Nathan asked getting loud. None of the other girls drove him this nuts, none of the other girls he would have let walk all over him like she was doing.

"What happened?"

"Tim and the guys, Taylor, whatever man, I have to go anyways," Nathan brushed past Lucas' shoulder and let himself out.

------------------

Setting Jason down she heard the door slam and knew it had to be Nathan, but she didn't understand why he was so mad. They were his actions, no one magically went into his body and did them. She tried to make it seem like she didn't care though, she couldn't. Caring for Nathan would be like caring for another child and she had enough to deal with having just one. Hearing the floor creek she knew someone and her guess was Lucas was near the door. "Come on," she instructed seeing the broody blonde haired boy.

"So Nathan's gone…."

"I know, I heard, I wonder what's up his ass," she shrugged her shoulders then continued to change Jason's outfit.

"You want to talk about….."

"Lucas you heard the birds and bees story haven't you? Go with that one rather then the stroke story," she nodded her head giggling a little.

"I mean…."

"I know where you're going, but I really don't want to talk about it. Why's it so difficult just to assume things are normal with you knowing just a little piece of information that others don't? Really, you should be umm…." she started searching for a word, "thrilled I trust you Broody."

He shifted up a little, it was a big thing gaining someone's trust and if he got it in someone then why not appreciate it? Inside it made him feel good, but at the same time he felt as if Brooke was hiding more then she could handle. "Any plans today?"

She shook her head, "nope."

"Well now you do," he let out a Scott smirk just watching as she was using her motherly ways with her son.

---------

"She didn't even let me speak!" Nathan explained outraged to Peyton.

"With the way you smell I wouldn't have let you explain either," Peyton put her hand to her nose and walked to the her bathroom picking up a bottle of spray and using it on Nathan when she came back.

"Hey hey!" Nathan complained then coughed as some of it went into his nose.

"Well least you smell better."

"Peyt, forget about the smell."

"Right, okay so back to Brooke, the girl who's clearly gotten underneath your skin and not underneath you," she shook her head teasing.

"Peyton," he looked over at her being more serious then she had ever seen him be in the years she had known him.

"So where is she now? I'll talk to her," she offered with it being the least she could do.

"When I left her place she was still there with Lucas."

"Lucas was there?" She repeated arching a brow up.

"Yeah, last night too."

"Really?" Now the story was thickening more. She wasn't the jealous type Peyton, nor did she have to be, but after a good night with Lucas at the concert it intrigued her.

"He was the one that brought her home when she was drunk."

"Oh," she nodded feeling comforted that her boyfriend was such a hero.

"Yeah, whatever, if I would've knew she left I would've went looking for her too."

"But you said the guys said she ran off."

"I didn't know for sure it was her Peyton!" He defended putting his hand behind his head.

"Alright, alright, like you guys say to us, stop pmsing."

"I have cramps, I ache, I need a Midol," Nathan mocked a female's excuse.

"Now we know why you came out so retarded," she shook her head and put her hand behind her head lifting up a few of her curls.

"Funny, Sawyer, have I mentioned you should be a comedian yet?"

"Only about a thousand times ever since we met."

"Right, so when are you going to talk to her? Don't make it obvious either. How are you going to find her? She could have left. Why don't you call Lucas? Maybe he's still with her," Nathan yapped out faster then Peyton could explain her method.

"As soon as you get your smelly ass out of my room. Yeah I'll give Lucas a call and if he's with her it won't be so obvious because I'm going to see him then, but if you want me to flat out and start talking about you then fine Nathan, it's obvious."

"Peyton…."

She hadn't ever seen him so desperate and it really sickened her to see him like he was. "Nathan, I'll do what I can, not get home and shower before someone dies from the smell."

"Alright, alright, call me as soon as….."

"Nathan go!" She moved her hand in a motion to tell him to take a hike.

------

"I just figured you were one of those math dorks when I met you," Brooke laughed having a nice time walking along the beach with Lucas and with Jason in her carrier.

"Math dork? Nah, I'm more of an English person."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Shakespeare, it's good not really my fondest though. Too much tragedy."

"Whatever you say my very own personal Shakespeare," she playfully swatted him.

"Hey hey, when did you purchase me?" Lucas argued just for the sake of seeing her having such light in her face, not meaning that the sun was, but that she was having a good time.

"What a piece of work is man!"

"Hey, hey you can't jump from Romeo and Juliet to Hamlet."

"Really? They're different? Shows how much I learned."

"Well least you know the lines."

"Only the important useful ones," she winked. Hearing a ringing sound she looked over at Lucas fiddling with his phone, "booty call?"

"It's Peyton."

"Like I said booty call," she stuck out her tongue teasing.

----------

Nathan had gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist heading to the phone which had been ringing ever since he turned off the water in the shower. "People ever heard of leaving a message," he grumbled picking up. "What?"

"Easy Cojo, down boy," the girl laughed on the other line.

"Haley, what is it?"

"Crabby much. Did I wake you?"

"I'm not crabby and never slept."

"Party went that well huh?"

"Lucas found Brooke walking in the streets drunk."

"What!" Haley screeched loud enough for Nathan to pull the phone away from his ear. "Nathan the point was to look out for her. Where in the hell were you?"

"With your sister."

"Nathan! You don't go to a party to go off and bicker, well guys do, but you weren't supposed to be a guy!" She hissed unsure if he even understood what that meant. With her luck she figured he'd make some sarcastic comment about wearing a dress and heels to the party dressing like a girl if he couldn't be a guy.

"I was kissing your sister."

"Woah… wait… what!" She screeched again picking up everything.

"Listen Haley, I'm waiting for a call from Peyton so you know…."

"That's nice Nathan, kick me out of the gossip. You two hate each other, how did…"

"You'd do the same if it were Luke you were waiting for and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. It'll blow over and if not then there isn't going to be a lot of people going to make it to next school year," he threatened. "Now go off and wear your ugly ass poncho in the sun."

"It's not ugly! Shut up!" She defended her belonging. "That is so unfair. You can't pull the Luke card and am I going to be expecting you in Taylor's bedroom…." Haley teased before hearing a clicking sound. "What a day to miss over there," she mumbled to herself shaking her head.

-------------------

"Peyton!" Lucas raised up his head spotting her as he sat in the sand with Brooke and Jason.

"Oh, five points for Lucas Scott!" Brooke squealed destroying a sand castle she had made, "shows how much you pay attention to that hair. Could spot her a mile away."

"And who could you spot a mile away?"

"Okay, I cave, I'm not as gifted with your talents Broody," she laughed looked over at him then was fiddling with Jason's little hands trying to grab sand.

"Hey," Peyton greeted them.

"P. Sawyer looking good! Got rid of the thing on your foot too!" Brooke noticed immediately.

"Yeah, took it off yesterday actually," she said purposely because Lucas hadn't mentioned it to be missing at all last night.

"So I'm thirsty, girls want something?" Lucas got up on his feet brushing the sand off himself.

"Ice tea!" Brooke announced cheerfully.

"What about you Peyt?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Alright," he said giving her a peek on the cheek and jogging off.

As he disappeared the girls watched, but Brooke was the one to open her mouth about him first, "oh girl, what you could do with that," she giggled just playing around.

"Yeah, so, what about you and Nathan?" Peyton dived right into business.

"Nathan and me? What a joke," she shook her head letting out a fake laugh before catching a glance of someone. "Hey check him out," Brooke nodded her head over for Peyton to catch the drift to look over. "Now that's something to stare at."

"That's the guy Haley was talking to in the music store a few days ago."

"Him? Oh girl has some good taste," Brooke got up, "here, you think you could…." Brooke picked up Jason and carefully set him so Peyton could hold him. "Excuse me, while I ….." she smirked and jogged off towards the guy.


	14. Chapter 14

"Always carry the guitar around?" She asked from close behind him. If she was taller and more his height she could've done it in his ear to be more seducing, but genes didn't turn out that way. She often nagged about being a shorty, but for cheerleading it came in handy.

"Only when the ladies are doing something other then running their mouths?" He turned around and glanced at her, "woah there!"

"Excuse me?" She laughed asking at his behavior. He was definitely one of those guys that hadn't learned to think with their brain before opening up their mouth she had already observed.

"Never mind, forget that," he set down his guitar and brushed off his jacket. "You know what makes a real woman?"

"Umm…" she started off not expecting a question of that sort to come out, "one that listens when told don't stop?" It was a small sang she had heard from one of her girl pals back home that guys hate the words don't and stop unless they're put together. Though it was corny, she had to admit it was the truth.

"Well yeah," he shrugged not having thought of that, "that and flexibility."

"Cheerleader good enough?" She licked her lips and winked.

"Depends…." He muttered out finding himself turned on by the little brunette.

"Brooke, and you are?"

"Chris Keller," he introduced himself proudly. "Brooke so is that like Madonna or Cher, preferably Madonna before her mother stage cause you ….."

"Da…- Cruise."

------------------

"Hey Peyt," Lucas jogged up with the drinks saying. "Where'd Brooke go?" He asked looking around for her, that and he saw Jason in Peyton's arms.

"Shhh I'm watching," glancing over at Brooke and Chris, she felt bad for Nathan and yet Haley too. She had come to help out Nathan and all she was doing was putting a bigger dent in the problem.

"Who's that?" He asked not ever seeing the guy before and by the way he saw Brooke talking to him he felt all hot in the head and jealous at the same time.

"Haley's little crush thing, but by the looks of it Haley might be in over her head the way Brooke is working it."

----------

"So you're the guy my friend met huh?"

"Friend? She wouldn't have happen to be that cute little stripper from last night, would she?"

"No!" She loudly answered, "well least I don't think so."

"Damn, little thing didn't know who she was dealing with. I mean I'm Chris Keller!"

"Okay… umm," Brooke let out not finding such a big significance of him being Chris Keller. He was a normal, stupid guy to her at least that's what he appeared to be, "her name is Haley."

"Oh the pretty little thing with the voice."

"That's real specific…." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. It didn't help that he referred Haley as a thing either. Who was he to call her a thing and not a person, girl, chick, female, woman. With all the words to describe Haley he picked a lousy one.

"The voice that if more guys headed they'd want to get at her, other then the innocent school girl look she has going on," he said a bit perverted, "I mean if she could work on her vocals a little more by practicing I'd have her in my bed at least three times a week."

"I know I really!" She exclaimed raising her voice, "I have to help her with her wardrobe!" She announced cheerfully, and yet it fell once she was going to respond back to Chris' current dog behavior. "What are you like in your twenties already? Hello buddy it's not even legal!"

"A couple years isn't going to hurt anyone as long as the content is mutual," he chuckled at her remark about age. He didn't think too much into it, so what if chicks below the legal eighteen age dug him. "So do you sing?" He asked only wanting one thing by the look on his smug face.

"Ack, no," she threw off a disgusted look at the guy who she thought now was a loser, "excuse me, I got your name that's all I needed," she skipped off afterwards leaving him without the last line in the conversation.  
------

"You look good Peyton," Lucas said noticing how quiet Jason was in Peyton's arms as she held him.

"What?" She asked caught off guard from him because she was still keeping an eye on Brooke down the ways with the mystery guy.

"I mean with this…" he pointed up and down on her. "You'll be a good mother someday," he threw at Scott smile at her.

"A mother that's alive, hopefully," she said as softly as she could say, yet sorrow filled every word.

Lucas set the drinks down and pulled her over a little putting his arms around her from the side not wanting to hurt the kid. "Everything will be okay, in the end Peyton," he assured her kissing her on the cheek lightly.

"Ahem," Brooke coughed having sneaked up on the two, "sorry love birds, didn't mean to interrupt," she giggled getting Jason out of Peyton's arms gently.

"You weren't interrupting Brooke," Lucas said letting go of Peyton.

"Okay, good," she smiled, "now you two kiddies, go back to whatever you were planning on doing, I on the other hand, just found myself having to go shopping. So you two have fun."

"No wait Brooke," Peyton and Lucas said at the same time each having their own reasons for wanting her to stay. Peyton was for the Nathan thing, but Lucas on the other hand felt better about himself when she was around. She was like his electricity to light up a light bulb and he didn't want it to die out to gray.

"P. Sawyer and Broody boy, I don't do threesomes," she teased and put Jason up on her chest higher, "aye, the child's ears too. You two are such a bad influence," she winked, "have fun in the sun," she giggled and was off.

-------

Brooke had successfully gotten her ass all the way over to the small James' resident house. Sure she was tired and knew she'd have to get walking when Haley got out, but it was worth it. "Tutor Girl!" She squealed seeing Haley answer the door, before she noticed Haley's care bear pajamas. "What on Earth are you wearing?"

"Brooke?"

"No, no, this is a fashion no, no," she shook her head at Haley in disapproval, "Haley if you want to get boys you can't dress in colorful bears and expect them to find you looking hot."

"Brooke?" Haley repeated lifting her hand blocking on the sunlight from her eyes.

"Haley, get dressed into some actual clothes, we're going shopping!" Brooke squealed happily.

"Umm….."

"Tutor Girl, you know you want to look good for that special someone," she whined and nudged Haley lightly, "even if he does look like a toad," she added thinking about Chris Keller hitting on her.

"Okay, five minutes," Haley was convinced, but not because of Chris. Sure they had spent a good two moments together, but that was it just two, it couldn't be the same as a years long friendship.

-------

"So here's a crazy idea, what do you think about Brooke and Nathan?" Peyton asked wondering what Lucas thought about it all. If he was okay and supportive about it maybe he could help her help Nathan.

It took Lucas a little while to think it through. First there was Peyton talking yet again about Nathan. Second Nathan was at Brooke's apartment cleaning up the place, while everyone else was gone. Was there something going on between his brother and the girl that made him feel…….. It was a state of thought that just irritated him. She wasn't his girlfriend cause his girlfriend was right next to him yapping about his brother and she wasn't his best friend because she was off rambling about some musician who the girl would made him feel was talking to before……. It was a complicated friendship they all shared together. "You know how Nathan is, he'll get bored like he does with everyone else," was all he could mentioned because if he said anything about the downside of Brooke it would have been her being a mother, but like he promised he couldn't say anything. If he could keep anything with Brooke it might as well be all he has from her, her trust.

"Yeah, but Nathan, he could be a sensitive guy," Peyton defended with all she could.

"Oh sure below the cockiness, the lies, the ego….." Lucas started listing.

"I'm just saying who knows," Peyton looked over saying.

"You're right, who knows what could happen with any of us."

-----

"Oh look at that cute outfit!" Brooke pointed, "oh and that, ah and this!" She squealed pulling off a few things from the rack.

"Brooke I thought you said we were done shopping?" Haley whined feeling her fingers slipping from carrying so many bags.

"I know there's just so many cute things in this store."

"I'm surprised you even had enough cash for all of this. Why didn't you just use your credit card?" Haley asked ever being so nosey.

"Because….." Brooke started trying to think of yet another lie, "see my parents have this certain plan and well I can't use it till their plan issues get straightened out, mmm okay? Now let's get walking girly."

Haley looked over at her confused, but then shrugged it off figuring that was just Brooke being weird. Opening the door up for Brooke first she had done cause she had learned first hand when it was her turn to hold Jason it wasn't easy opening up doors. "Hey look, there's Nathan," Haley moved her head in the direction he was so Brooke could see. "Nathan!" She called out.

"No, no, Haley," Brooke whined, but it was too late, she saw Nathan was already making his way over.

---------

Peyton had gotten in her house and immediately noticed in the living room a hand near the ground falling from the couch near a small vodka glass. "Ellie?" She shut the door and rushed over quickly seeing Ellie had passed out on the couch. Shaking her she hoped she'd wake up. Enough was enough, "Ellie wake up."  
Seeing Ellie stirring she stopped shaking.

"Peyton?" Ellie murmured groggily.

"Ellie, I know you want to live life, but it was your decision to let me up so let it me my decision about this trip to see the doctors with you," she begged having been so frightened seeing Ellie out of it so much. If it was the real thing she knew for sure she wouldn't be able to take it lightly.

---------

"Stop yelling at me!" She hissed, ever since she sent Haley away with Jason so it was her duty to watch their shopping bags she could feel Nathan was just anticipating to say something to her.

"I'm not yelling!" Nathan shouted back at her. He felt the vibration in his pants from his phone, but decided against picking it up. Whomever it was on the line wasn't going to be giving him a fight like Brooke was putting up with him.

"You've been yelling at me ever since I gave Jason to Haley to go for a walk! Stop! I'm like two feet away from you so you don't have to run your big mouth at me! Better yet why don't you use those big feet and use that stupid walk of yours and leave me alone!"

"That's nice, walking away from an argument."

"It is, Nathan I don't want to hear your bullshit!"

"You're acting like a…."

"Like a what, Nathan? What? What am I acting like? Huh? Say it. You're all big and bad, so say it," she hissed getting close and poking him in the chest hard. She didn't want to dig too much into why she was mad, she knew the guy for just a short period of time and it wouldn't be such a big deal if someone else other then Brooke was bitching about it, but she just couldn't put up with the lies, least that's what she kept telling herself on why she was upset with him.

"Like you haven't popped in your midol" he let out before hearing her slap across his face and feeling the burn kind of feeling from it being so hard.

"Go to hell Nathan, you don't know me, so don't think you do!" She snapped and stomped off to find Haley and her son. "Jerk," she mumbled underneath her breath.

---------

Nightfall came and Lucas found himself waking up from a constant knock at his room door from the outside. Rubbing his eyes to rid the sleepiness from them and tossing on a gray tee, he headed over to the door opening it up to see his visitor. "Peyton?"

"Hey, I know it's late, Luke, but can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, come on in."

"Actually let's talk out here," she suggested worried about not being able to do what she came to tell him if she went inside.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"So……."

--------

"Have you two always been this eerie with each other since I've left?" Haley asked having noticed Brooke and Taylor just brush past each other on the way in. She just wasn't sure about the two with their vibe. Taylor had a beer in her hand and had probably been drinking for a couple of hours alone so she didn't dare ask her and Brooke was just easier to talk to.

"No, not really, ever since she lied and said she wasn't into Nathan then at the party….." Brooke twisted the baby bottle filled with liquid tightly while saying.

"Yeah I heard about that!" Haley announced in a loud voice.

Brooke looked over at Haley wondering what was up with such a high pitch of saying it. "No biggie so want to watch a movie before you end out?"

"Nathan told me, they were probably drunk," Haley nodded her head saying. Nathan had been a jerk to her as well as Lucas in the past, but over the short time years they had formed some sort of communication between each other, enough to be civil that is. Growing up Taylor wasn't as screwed up as she was now, so Haley could at least give Taylor that benefit of the doubt. The drinking just overcame their sisterly bond together and Haley didn't know if Taylor would ever be strong enough to face it.

"Okay, Haley, it's over, so movie or no?"

"Umm…. I sort of have this family dinner…."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow or whenever," Brooke smiled as genuinely as she could.

------------

Nathan was on his way back to his house when he saw Lucas sitting on his porch. Pulling up to his brother's house he put is car in park and jogged up to him. "You look like hell," he chuckled crashing in a spot right next to him.

"You looked in the mirror lately at yourself?" Lucas asked back with a slight chuckle.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Peyton just left."

"This late? Damn, what did you guys do all day, wait Peyton was with you all day?"

"I was with Brooke and Jason at the beach and Peyton showed up, so we hung out for a few hours then she came back….."

"Came back to see what she was missing huh?" Nathan chuckled nudging Lucas figuring he was finally man enough after tonight. He didn't want to acknowledge the Brooke thing after their blow out earlier so he blew it off as if it was nothing.

"She's on her way to New York with Ellie right about now," Lucas sighed replaying everything in his head.

"She finally had it in her to go, she was probably the one calling me when Brooke was in my face yelling at me. The chick is psycho man."

"Yeah finally …." Lucas started off saying.

Flashback:  
Lucas glanced noticing Peyton had taken her car to drive on over and he couldn't help, but not miss that someone in the back was sleeping. Ellie, he had recognized from the blonde hair. "I finally convinced Ellie to go in for her treatment," Peyton announced as happy as she could.

"That's great Peyton," he felt as if he should hug her or something to congratulate her.

"So we're heading up to New York tonight….."

Nothing like getting everything done right away in the present instead of waiting for Ellie's circumstances to get worse, Lucas didn't see anything wrong in the picture. It wasn't like he figured she'd be gone long, besides it was for her real mother and no one could replace her. "How long you going to be? Call me when you get up there," he said looking at the positive perspective of things.

"I want to be there for her the whole way through it," she admitted because she herself didn't know exactly how long she'd be in numbers.

"That's understandable Peyt."

"Lucas I'll call you, but not the same call you want to be expecting."

"I'm not following," Lucas honestly said not understanding what she was saying.

"Lucas, there's still a few weeks of summer left, it wouldn't be fair if you wasted it worrying and waiting on me. I have too many problems and things going on in my life right now and just the timing wasn't right to be fitting in a relationship in the mix of it all."

"Peyton----" Lucas said knowing where it was going now.

"I have to go Lucas," she pleaded glancing over at her car with Ellie in it. Like in the beginning of arriving at his house she didn't want to go too much into it. Leaning over to him she kissed him on the cheek and was off. Off to find hope with her mom, but leaving Lucas, hopeless.  
Fade flashback

"Dude, you're looking kind of pale."

"I think Peyton and I are over and what you and Brooke were fighting?"

"Over? You two just hooked up. Man, were you not good with her or something. Forget about Brooke, who gives a damn about her?" He shot rudely tons more interested in the Peyton situation instead.

"Nathan, we didn't have sex, she just…. She wasn't in it as much as me," he shrugged finding it the best way to say it, "and what's with the attitude about Brooke? What did she not want to sleep with you?" Lucas shot out defensively. He didn't like when guys talked about woman as if they were nothing so often found himself being a protector, a hero, a knight in looking out for their honor and dignity.

"I wouldn't sleep with her if she was last chick on the planet," Nathan shot out in hatred, "whatever man, enough about her," Nathan shook his head, "women," he then mumbled out.

"Yeah women," Lucas repeated even if it was still irked by Nathan's behavior. 

"Anyways, sorry about you and Peyt, who knows, maybe when she comes back you two can give it another bang, or first bang," he chuckled, "I have a stop to make on the way home, so night," Nathan got up saying and headed to his car.

"Yeah night," Lucas got up himself heading on into his house. 

--------------

"Door!" Brooke called out hearing the banging as she was setting Jason down to sleep after having given him a bath. "Door!" She called again, yet she didn't hear any of Taylor's footsteps going on to answer it. "My god….." she mumbled annoyed as she walked to go answer it herself. Opening the door she saw none other then Nathan. "Nathan if you came here to argue some more save your breath, I'm done, okay, done, it's over with nothing to it. We're good," she said with as much spunk as she could to express what she said as the truth even if it was still bothering her.

"Yeah that's nice, Brooke, whatever like you said, but is Taylor in or no?" He asked as if she was just any other girl. He was done trying to be the nice guy, it just didn't suit him, if she was going to get in his face then he was going to get back at her in any way he could and Taylor was just the closest way to do so.

"Umm… she's in her room."

"Thanks," he said brushing past her and was off to Taylor's room like nothing was awkward about it.

Brooke shut the apartment door once Nathan was inside and watched as he went into her room mate's room and shut the door behind him. She made a face and felt the her head pounding with it all happening so fast, to top it off she pretty much used a fake apology trying to end it all, but it was all for nothing if he was running back to the source of their argument. Not hearing any arguing in the other room from the two supposed enemies it hurt too, but with hurt like Brooke had learned the stronger people push past it and that's exactly what she planned on doing. That's how it lasted the whole rest of summer too. Working, motherly, no attached Brooke was the way to go. That night however she found herself ending up in the kitchen and pulling out a small cupcake she had picked up from the café. Putting it on the counter then shuffling for a small candle in the drawers she stuck it in the middle and putting out a match lighting it up. "Happy Birthday Jake," she picked up the lit candle with the cupcake saying then let it sit on the counter watching the flame till it went out.


	15. Chapter 15

"School starting up soon, you ready? Lucas asked while watching Jason getting dressed by Brooke.

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's just that I'm still…."

"Hey don't worry about it, my mom's going to be fine with him."

"I know it's just an instinct, like I don't like leaving his side if I know I can prevent it."

"You mean like not going to school?"

"Well yeah, technically you can drop out when you're sixteen."

"Sixteen! Brooke imagine what you're giving up!"

"Alright, alright, don't go all Dr. Frankenstein on me buddy," she laughed saying as she finished buttoning up Jason's last button on his outfit.

"So how long you think you're going to keep up with this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know," he nodded implying Jason as a secret.

"Let's say umm… forever."

"It wouldn't be that bad…."

"Oh yeah I've heard that one before."

"Look at us we still talk."

"That's because you're different Lucas," she didn't mean it in a bad way, it was good. She liked being able not to hide from him, but just as she said it she heard the front door of the apartment bang against the wall and have Nathan come in with him holding Taylor with her ass up on his chest and her head looking at his back. She was laughing, but plastered. Without a word exchanged Brooke just watched as the two went into Taylor's bedroom like all the summer days before.

"Brooke…." Lucas waved his hand in her face to catch her attention.

"Huh? What? Sorry what was that?"

"Just I don't think he's liking the outfit," Lucas chuckled seeing the little guy fidgeting.

"It's cute!" Brooke protested picking Jason up and making baby faces at him.

-------------

"Haley!"

Haley turned around looking away from the bus stop she was heading to so she could get to a bus once it came to take her home. "Hey there."

"Got a minute?"

"Umm sure," she looked down the street not seeing the bus anywhere near. "So how you been? Haven't seen you since…" she tried to recall his last gig in town.

"Yeah about that sorry just one thing after another came forward and found myself moving too quick, he laughed a little.

"Umm yeah of course," she nudged him lightly.

"So I have some studio time for a few weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to stop on by…"

"Oh Chris, I have…." she started to say before seeing the bus.

"Hey it's alright, think about it and I'll catch you when I do, later," he waved off knowing she had to run to get her ride.

----------------------

"So you talk to her yet?"

"Who Peyton?"

"Duh, who else?"

"No hasn't called."

"Well maybe she'll be back in time for school."

"Yeah maybe," he said as excited as he could be. He hasn't told Brooke about his Peyton split before she left town.

"So by the end of the day how many boyfriends do you think I'll have?" Brooke joked while retrieving a container of ice cream out of the fridge.

"Hey Brooke, whatever happened to Jason's father?" Lucas asked looking around for anyone before saying just in case.

"Want some vanilla?" She offered along with avoiding the question.

"He didn't treat you right, did he?" Lucas assumed by the look on her face.

"Lucas, listen, I know you're trying to be nice, but you really need to butt out about this. As for the treating right thing, it wasn't about that, so don't think he was some low life and let's just leave it at that."

--------------------

Nathan looked at the clock seeing it was just before eleven that Taylor had passed out from all the liquor she had consumed throughout her time with him. Shaking his head he lifted up a cover and set it on her figure so she wouldn't shiver. Shutting the door gently he headed out, but was only to be interrupted from his getaway by the sound of a cry in the kitchen. He didn't have to think twice about it being Jason who was and it only meant Brooke was there with him. "Past someone's bedtime?" He glanced over seeing the two together.

Brooke looked up, but continued to rock Jason up and down. He wouldn't take his bottle at all and was fidgeting ever since he woke up. "Yeah he's been crabby the last week. I mean he's not sick or anything I'm sure of it, but something….."

"Maybe it's just a stage you know kids…."

"Yeah maybe, you're right…" she strayed off only to create an awkward silence between the two of them. They hadn't spoke this much since their blow out. The occasional, 'hi, bye, excuse me' was just exchanged whenever they collided.

"So I should go, mom's been on my case about getting to school on time."

"Yeah…. Bye," she nodded her head up and bye as she watched him head out.

------------

"Hey Brooke!" Haley rushed over seeing she was close to entering Tree Hill High. She needed someone to talk to and Brooke just seemed like the right person.

"Haley this is the right door right cause I mean I don't want to look like a big moron entering it. Oh my god! You were saving me from it, weren't you? I knew this was a mistake! I should be watching Jason," Brooke rambled panicking.

"No Brooke calm down," Haley laughed, "and shouldn't your cousin pick him up? I mean doesn't he know you're starting school now?" She asked butting in, "now I was going to say….. So Chris….."

"Oh yeah, he should be coming soon….." she said for the Jason thing then spotted a familiar looking boy, "Lucas!" She called grabbing his attention. "What were you saying Haley?"

Sighing Haley looked seeing Lucas coming. It was tradition between the two to walk into the school together on the first day, but the whole summer it seemed like there was a big gap, dent between the two. "I'll catch you later and tell you."

"Hey Hales!" Lucas greeted her on her way off.

"Hey Luke, I'll see you in class, maybe we'll get lucky and have lunch together," she smiled and was off on her way.

----------------

"So new girl of Tree Hill, anyone giving you the nod yet?" Lucas chuckled fidgeting with a hand in his pocket.

"As a matter of fact, I should be hitting it off with the principal soon!" Brooke laughed along with him.

"Pretty girl already causing trouble?"

"No, just you guys have all your classes right?"

"Head of homeroom and get a schedule. Didn't you get anything in the mail?"

"No."

"I'll show you the way over there if you like?"

"That'd be great," she perked up saying with a smile. Having been pushed a little she glanced over at the girl seeing him retrieving her books. Bending down she lent a hand in helping.

"Lucas!" Nathan called jogging on up to his brother having not seen Brooke.

"You look like hell."

"Yeah, bad night, anyways coming to sit and watch practice? Ran into Whitey."

"I was thinking about that……."

""Why are they staring?" Brooke asked figuring only Lucas was still there as she got up.

"Cause the hot new girl just pulled up," another voice said approaching the three.

"Sawyer, when did you get in?" Nathan hugged her surprised.

"Last night, well this morning." Hearing the bell, the gang was planning on spreading out.   
"So I'm off," Peyton said once out of Nathan and turned her direction.

Glancing from Brooke to Peyton, Lucas was in a discussion of choice, "Peyton wait up," he called out, "Brooke if you take this hallway down all the way through you can't miss the office."

"Umm ok……" Brooke said caught off guard that Lucas was ditching her. Seeing him and Peyton flee all she was left with was Nathan. She rubbed her hands over her arms with a shudder and bit down on her lower lip seeing down the way in the direction she was supposed to be heading.

"Come on, I'll show you the office" Nathan offered walking in front of her having felt sorry for her.

------------------

"Peyton," Lucas caught up to her holding his bag on one of his shoulders and walked with her.

"So some summer? I got burned and it hurt for forever," she started with simple talk.

"Yeah, summer, so about ……"

"So what did you do?"

"Peyton…."

"What Lucas? What? What do you want me to say? You want me to pretend I want to actually be here? Want me to pretend that I could actually care about finishing up school? What? You want me to say I want to be here rather then watching my mother hang on for her last dieing breath?" Peyton hissed out being under pressure.

"Peyton….." He started not realizing he'd turn their chat into a disaster.

"I have to go," she brushed past him and was off.

-------------------------

"What do you mean, my papers didn't arrive here? My parents sent every record they had before school started!" Brooke lied through her teeth.

"Cruise, no haven't received anything."

"Listen, there was this huge fire at my old school and all the records my parents had well they have and since I'm not living with them I can't very well just go copy them all over again, but what I can do is when they get back from their cruise ask them to send another copy. Will that get me enough so you could at least get me up and running with some classes?"

--------------------------

Gossiping girls roamed the halls during passing periods.

"Did you hear about the new Italian chick?"

"I heard she was born in the Eiffel tower."

"I heard she dated the star player of the German soccer team."

"Italian, I heard she was from upper Europe."

"She's a model and has everything from Gucci, I heard."

"Yeah! And her closet is like another bedroom filled with shoes."

"You believe all this stuff?" Nathan looked over at Haley walking next to him.

"Does this look like a face that actually cares?"

"Just that…."

"Just that what Nathan? Not everyone is gossiping about you now?"

"I didn't mean…."

"It doesn't matter what you mean, or mean to do Nathan. You say or do it anyways," Haley hissed having too much on her plate.

"Why do I think this isn't about Brooke anymore?"

"Nathan, my sister has a problem, you know that yet you continue to add onto it, so do me and anyone else a favor and just….."

"Just what Haley?"

"Argh, forget it, it's like talking to a wall to you," Haley grumbled and threw her hands up in the air walking off.

"For the record, Taylor is a big girl!" He called out so the whole hallway could hear including Brooke.

-------------------

Brooke sat well aware what was going on in her math class communicating with some small talk with people and exchanging looks with others. As the period had gone on though she found herself zoning out on other things that seemed more important then reviewing the basics. "Care to take a shot at it Brooke?" She looked up at the teacher having heard herself being called on.

"Umm…" She mumbled scanning her eyes back and forth across the blackboard trying to figure what she was asking. She could have got it, she was sure of it, but with the snickering from behind her she was getting off focus.

"Tim, you're go since you don't seem to have a problem laughing in the back."

Brooke turned in her seat to see Tim stop laughing and happened to notice Nathan was in her class also.

"Anyone have an answer?" The teacher challenged the class.

Looking up at the board again, Brooke fiddled with her hands, "it's 23."

"Yes! Now that's what I am talking about!" The teacher said overjoyed in the teacher kind of dorky way. She turned to the board and started writing some more things on the board.

"Hey man," Tim whispered trying to get Nathan's attention, but math just wasn't Nathan subject to pay attention to.

"What?" Nathan shot annoyed that he was taking a perfectly good period to sleep through to hear Tim's babbling.

"I'm going to date her, think I have a chance?" 

Looking at Tim's pointing finger to Brooke, he shook his head, "do you even remember her name?"

"Yeah she just said it," Tim shrugged trying to act all hot shot like, but he was failing.

"Then what is it?"

"You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs and to top it off I'm not deaf you know," Brooke turned around making a face looking at Tim disgusted. "If you were the last leprechaun on the planet I wouldn't even go out with you."

Nathan chuckled, "yeah man I think you have a chance," he cracked out, "little green men are her type."

"Whatever," Tim grumbled.

---------------------------

While walking down the halls, Brooke felt herself being tugged, tugged into a classroom actually. Looking at her predator she recognized it to be Lucas. "Well if this isn't a little sneaky like, empty classroom, no teacher, my my Lucas getting a bad side?" She joked just playing.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain?" Brooke asked unsure what he was talking about.

"Brooke I hear what people been saying now………"

"Okay! It was one cookie! One chocolate chip cookie. So I snatched it from the lunch line, but I didn't think anyone would notice. I mean there's people pushing and shoving why pay attention to little me? Pay attention to someone else, right?" She rambled on.

"Brooke?" Lucas looked at her oddly wondering what she was going on.

"We're not talking about the cookie incident, are we?" She raised one brow up asking.

"No," he shook his head and chuckled.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"The Italian girl, the German girl, the girl that models and whatever is being said out there."

"Oh…. Well people talk a lot what's wrong with it?"

"Brooke! You know what forget about it. Probably all lies and I can't take that right now," he threw is hand up in the air, shook his head and was heading off.

"Lucas, wait," she pulled on him, "I never lied to you….." she started only to see Lucas raising his eyebrows, "okay, but with Jason it was different. Different in the way where if anyone knew I'd be….."

"You'd be what? Humiliated? Looked down upon? What Brooke? In order for me to understand you have to meet me half way here."

"In trouble," she whispered.

"Trouble?"

"Look, I didn't just lie my ass off in the office a few periods ago about some fire and my parents being on some cruise for nothing."

"Fire? Cruise?"

"Cruise…."Brooke repeated, "Lucas there's this one part of my life, my past, that I'd like to keep there and in order to do that you can't keep asking me about this," Brooke whined feeling herself getting all sweaty also.

"Pretty girl, if you can't be honest with me, then I don't know what kind of friendship we can have. I mean I had a good time hanging out with you over the summer," he said lifting a hand up and touching her cheek. "Yes even when you were burning things in the oven and with Jason fussing. Everything Brooke. I just want the truth."

-----------------

"Nathan Scott and Taylor James round two?" Peyton teased tapping Nathan on the shoulder.

"Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott round two?" Nathan somewhat mocked back.

"No, Lucas is a nice guy, but….."

"It's your mom isn't it?" He asked noticing the way he head dropped in lack of confidence in the way she was talking. Ever since he had known Peyton she had been a tough one, she only cried when there was something she couldn't fix and that pretty much was the only site when he other mother died, but by the tears dripping on her cheeks, Nathan knew it could only mean one thing. "Want to get out of here?" He offered putting an arm around her securely.

------------------------

Haley watched from a window seeing Nathan and Peyton heading off to Tree Hill's main staircase on the outside. What an item. It just drove her nuts thinking about their tangled web. Nathan with her sister yet he was buds with her best friend's ex girlfriend, a girlfriend that she had been jealous about yet friends with at the time for the sake of her best friend, a best friend who she couldn't even talk to normally about another boy of interest she had taken about, a guy that she had been dieing to chat about with someone and that someone had to be the girl that had taken up most of her best friend's time and summer being friends. Friends was the keyword that hit her though. Making her way over to a crowd of her fellow tutors she had something to get off her chest, "hey you guys haven't seen Lucas have you?"

-----------------

She looked up at Lucas feeling chills going up her back. He was right, they did have fun over the summer and the stress of him knowing about Jason was off her back because he knew the truth and accepted it for what it was. "You have to understand that…." she started seeing his full attention was on her listening to her like most didn't. "There was no fire at my old school, my parents aren't on a cruise, they never sent any paperwork for my classes here nor are they ever because my name isn't really Brooke Cruise," she whispered, "I'm not some sort of assassin either," she nudged lightly trying to lighten up the mood. "My name is Brooke Davis and I'm originally from Beverly Hills. I got into this huge blow out back home and trouble came looking so in order to look out for myself and Jason I had to get out of there. The only flight available was to this place and that's just how……"

"Everything played out," Lucas finished grasping everything.

"Yeah," she sighed begging inside her head that he wouldn't hate her over it.

"Sooner or later they're going to….."

"I know! Don't you think I thought of that? I didn't plan this all Lucas," she let out moving away from him and pacing around the room. "You think I want this? You think this is easy on me? Do you think it's ……" Brooke let out feeling herself just close to bursting out into tears.

"Hey, hey," Lucas let out trying to calm her down. He brought his hands out and touched her bare shoulder to try to get her to stop pacing.

"What Lucas? What do you want me to say?" She hissed out not trying to be mean.

"I'm getting that a lot today," he chuckled reaching for her hand.

--------------------------

"Hey have you guys seen Lucas?" Haley asked another group of kids as she was walking down the hall.

"Just seen him head into that classroom," one of the girls pointed the way for Haley.

"Thanks."

----------------

"I can only imagine," she let out leaning against his figure putting her head on his chest.

"Well this isn't Beverly Hills so……"

She lifted her head up taking his eyes, "you got that right."

"So then….."

"Broody can you just stop talking about it and hold me?"

"Yeah Cherry, yeah I could do that," he sighed putting his arms around her figure feeling bad that she had gone through so much and yet he didn't know all the details about it just the sum up.

------------------------

Haley came to the door put her hand on the knob and took a peek in the classroom window on the door just in case she was going to interrupt Lucas and a teacher chit chatting. Talk about embarrassing that'd be she figured. The site she had seen through the window however wasn't something she was expecting. "Haley did you find him?" One of the girls asked from behind Haley. Swallowing hard Haley nodded her head and fake smiled before walking off with her head down.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey," Brooke smiled as she and Jason arrived at the park at which Haley and her decided to meet.

"Hi," Haley greeted a bit unsure of herself. She wasn't one to jump on things with conclusions, but lately things were going way over her head especially in the Lucas and Chris department.

Brooke placed Jason in the baby swing and started to push him. "So what's up, are you ok? You sounded a little weird."

"I'm not really sure" Haley shrugged as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Haley…you're scaring me," Brooke gave an uncomfortable laugh. "What is it? Does Haley James need advice on certain golf balls on a certain musician?" Brooke joked.

"It's Lucas and me," she whispered as she took a seat on one of the regular seats, "or Chris and me. Maybe Chris, Lucas and me, but I think it's more Lucas," she threw her hands up in the air. "Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?"

"Last time I checked Avril was still trying to figure that out," she laughed. "What about you two or three or two, whichever?" Brooke asked confused.

"He's getting distant…"

"Which he? I thought you and Chris were having fun recording and singing if that's what you two kiddies call it these days."

"No not Chris."

"Then who?"

"Lucas!"

"What in the world would make you think that?"

"Because I think he likes someone."

"Oh please, Haley. If you think he's going to go after Peyton yet again you have to be kidding. Have you seen how much interaction have gone on between the two? I can actually count that high that's how much," Brooke laughed. "I rarely see her at class to top it off. I mean I know the girl has issues, but Lucas is a nice guy."

Haley looked up at her sadly, "wait…" Brooke whispered recollecting her thoughts.

"Look I saw you guys a few….."

"You think he likes me?"

"I don't know what I think Brooke, but all I know is that all he talks about is you, how you two always have this terrific time together and ……. Just what am I supposed to think?"

"I can't control Lucas ok, so if he likes me, it doesn't have anything to do with me. You know how guys are with their hormones. They're worse then us girls pmsing no matter what anyone says! I swear nothing has ever happened, and I don't think I've done anything to lead him on. We're friends and besides I'm like boy free. There's only one guy in my life and he's eight months old."

"Well you must have done something, Lucas isn't the type of guy to just wing things, that's more Nathan," Haley said before getting up and leaving.

"Haley wait!" Brooke called after her, but she didn't stop. Brooke covered her face and let out a sigh. She wasn't the type of girl now to let a guy get into the middle of her friends, but Lucas wasn't just any guy to her on the other hand.

----------

"Here," Nathan handed over an open beer to Taylor across the table then took a seat on the couch turning on a game.

"About how many of these things you think I've had since our little arrangement?" Taylor laughed unscrewing the cap.

"Just sip your beer and keep it down, the game is on," Nathan said leaning back keeping his eyes on the game.

Sitting down looking lost yet irritated she picked up her beer bottle and walked into the kitchen pulling out another bottle of alcohol. Guzzling down some beer she then set it down on the counter and poured the other alcohol substance inside of it. "The game is on," she mocked making a face.

"That bottle ever going to run out?" Nathan asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Not if I can help it," she smirked and placed it back in its spot. "Don't look so surprised, you know as well as I do a beer isn't going to knock me out." 

------

Jason held out his arms to her and she picked him up and placed him close to her walking along, "what have I gotten myself into" she whispered to him as she kissed his head. Having reached the café where she was heading she opened the door hearing the usual jingle and looked around the place for Haley, but no such luck. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Hales just left. She said she had rehearsal or practice to get to so I didn't want her to be late and offered to close up," he explained nearing Brooke putting his pinky out for Jason to grip. "How's the little guy?" Carefully taking him out of Brooke's arms only to see her shortly put a hand on her forehead as if she was stressed out. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, no."

"Which is it?"

"It's me, no Haley, no you, maybe Peyton."

"Want to just add Nathan in there and make it a whole fan club?" He joked while making faces for Jason.

"I'm serious," she whined using her hand to lift up her brown hair and push it back out of her face.

"What is it Brooke?" He asked securely concerned about how she was asking.

"Just that…." she started having glanced at a box of things Karen was gathering from the back that was old. She happened to notice some pom poms and then the idea hit her. "I'm thinking about trying out for the cheer squad I mean I did it at my old school and I just didn't want you guys to be looking at me differently."

---------

There she was with music playing standing up with her headphones in tact and in front of a microphone in the recording studio waiting for her part to come. Sure she was nervous, but every time she got it right there was a huge boost of being proud about herself. "Dancing when the stars go blue, dancing where the evening fell, dancing in my wooden shoes, I a wedd---" She sang before hearing a loud beeping down through her headphones. Taking them off she set them down and put a finger in one of her ears just wanting the beeping sound to rid away. "Chris!"

"Yeah one second, just it's these damn phones they have connected here," he hit them then happened to notice the phone wire in the back. Smirking he pulled it out and set the phones back in place. "Hold up a second okay?" He said heading out and grabbing a headset of his own before coming into the recording room. "Alright come here," he let out his hand for her to grab so they'd be together at one microphone. "Now this verse right here, let's rewrite it with this," he explained marking up the text in front of them with a pencil. "You set?"

"Okay."

------------

"Ellie," she called while shutting her front door. "I got some stuff that we could listen to," she walked down the ways not getting a response back. "Ellie?" She tired as she set her things down stepping into another room shortly. Nearing the bed all she found was a small note, a goodbye note. Putting her hand on her mouth she sobbed hard falling to the ground, "Ellie."

------------

"Different? That's just who you are Brooke, so what's to be different?"

"Beats me, but I should like really be heading….." she started.

"I'll give you a ride."

"No, Lucas, it's okay," she insisted taking Jason back. "Fresh air is good," she smiled.

"Yeah so I'll see you on the courts."

"Oh you better, cheering on a cheerleader, that's how it's supposed to be," she winked.

--------

"I think I'm going to head out," Nathan said only to feel himself being pulled by the collar.

"Oh I don't think so. Party's just getting started," she licked her lips and smirked. 

---------

Lucas locked up the place and turned heading to go into his truck before hearing the screeching noise from tires. Looking down the ways there he saw her. "Peyton….."

-----

The walk home was a long one, but once she got to her place she walked to the front door placed her keys in, got inside then dropped her keys on the table and locked the place up. It had been a long stressful day and all she wanted to do was set up something for her and Jason to eat then freshen up a bit before drifting into a slumber. She brought Jason into the living room and set him down in a play pen along with turning on the TV allowing him to have something to keep him company while she put something together for them. Entering the kitchen however was like a deer spotting headlights.

"Mmmm Brooke will drink with us," Taylor lifted up a canteen showing Brooke having caught her come in.

"Umm…."

"What do you say Brooke?"

"Come on Taylor, just leave ……" Nathan insisted feeling himself getting caught in the middle.

"Nathan, she's a big girl, now shut up," she poked at his chest hard, "so Brooke?" She turned asking with a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

"I just was going to---"

"You know what forget it," Taylor grunted heading off before she felt a pair of hands twisting her around. "What?" She screamed letting go of her substance allowing it to shatter on as it the ground. "Now look what you made me do Nathan!" She hissed bending down attempting to pick it up, but only cutting her finger. "Ow."

"You know what just leave it," Brooke insisted just wanting them out of the kitchen and not to go in the living room either.

"Yeah Nathan leave it," Taylor got up and pushed him then trotted to her bedroom.

------

Jogging to the Peyton's car he looked over at her concentrated on the lights. "What's with the noise?" He asked.

"If I were you, I'd get back out now."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. What's up with you Peyton, ever since you've came back we've barely said anything to each other."

"What's wrong is how pointless all of this is."

Getting into her car he crashed in the passenger seat. "Pointless?" He asked only to feel her zooming through the red light. Come on! Slow down, Peyton! Come on! Slow the car down! Peyton? Slow the car down."

"My mother, I mean Anna, ran one red light and it ended her, but Ellie…. She did the treatment and yet…."

"Peyton…. Ellie is going to be alright."

"She's gone. Left, my goodbye, you ask. A note!" She said in outburst speeding up to the shoulder. "You can get out now. Next trip is whenever I find out about another mother."

"Peyton…."

"Don't bother. I mean it. So get the hell out."

"Peyton…." he repeated just staring at her.

"I mean it! Get the hell out!" She angrily shot.

--------  
"Laughing with your pretty mouth."

"Laughing with your, broooooooken……." She started then stop, "I'm sorry," she sighed.

"It's alright, we'll just give it another shot, follow along, alright?" 

She smiled and nodded listening for the queue. 

----------

Sighing Nathan glanced over at Brooke, "got a dust pan?" Shaking her head she left right after Taylor. "Brooke wait," he called following her watching as she picked Jason up from the pen and walked with him into her room.

"Nathan this is my room, get out," she hissed.

"Brooke…."

"Just go" she whispered.

"Brooke I …"

"Nathan…just go" she whispered again. She just didn't understand her life and why things were they were. Everything has its own purpose sure, but what purpose was there for Jake to die and make her a single mother, a friend's best friend for liking her and loosing the joking teasing manner she had with Nathan? She just couldn't place her finger on it to explain why she had to be the one to always be hurt

"Nathan!" Taylor called loudly.

"I just want you to know that I'm only leaving because you told me to" he told her softly.

"Just please go," she said almost begging not wanting him to see her cry.

"Nathan!" Taylor yelled once more.

---------

Hearing the bell ringing Brooke pulled on her hair knowing Nathan and Taylor yelling in the other room sure as hell weren't going to stop just to get the door so it was just up to her. Heading over she opened up, "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Fighting going on? Going to wake the neighbors," Lucas chuckled lightly hearing the commotion loud and clear.

"You try telling them that and everything will be thrown in your face, but if you want the shot then it's all yours," she opened the door up a little more.

"No, no thanks."

"What's with the face Broody?" She nudged lightly.

"It's just that Peyton….."

"Right Peyton," nodded her head.

------

"Would you just lower your damn voice!" Nathan hollered.

"Lower my voice? Huh?" Taylor got up in his face.

"Yeah, I mean Brooke is here and I know she doesn't want to deal with Jason crying….."

"Brooke, right, Brooke," rolling her eyes Taylor said. "When are you just going to take the hint Nathan?"

--------

"See I knew Haley was talking crazy talk earlier," Brooke smiled fake then bit down on her lower lip.

"Hales?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke intrigued now.

"Well yeah, then again I guess I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah! See I thought you and P. Sawyer were completely over by the way you two have been communicating, but I guess you two kept the loving on the down low huh?" She elbowed him lightly, "see then tutor girl thought of this crazy idea that you like me Lucas, has in more than a friend. So then we got into this argument at the park and that's why I said I was going to go out for cheerlead ring because the words wouldn't come out, but really I think I'm interested in it just enough. I think I could rework my scheduled enough to fit in it too I hope," Brooke rambled a little too much then she should have.

"Brooke……" Lucas sighed looking at her with lost eyes.

"Oh god….. You and Peyton aren't….." Brooke covered her mouth.

-------

Peyton stopped at a green light and waited for it to turn red before blowing through, almost getting hit by the oncoming traffic, which luckily happened to be a small car. If it had been a semi of some sort there would have been no way to stop in time with the amount of space the brakes required. Stopping she started to cry in the middle of the intersection only to hear yelling and beeping from other vehicles on where she was situated in their way.

-----

"Hint?"

"Oh please, Nathan you know the arrangement and as far as I can tell my half is the only one getting the better end, not that I'm complaining. It's just kind of funny and yet pathetic of you."

Flashback:  
"Yeah that's nice, Brooke, whatever like you said, but is Taylor in or no?" He asked as if she was just any other girl. He was done trying to be the nice guy, it just didn't suit him, if she was going to get in his face then he was going to get back at her in any way he could and Taylor was just the closest way to do so.

"Umm… she's in her room."

"Thanks," he said brushing past her and was off to Taylor's room like nothing was awkward about it.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out!" Taylor hissed seeing Nathan had entered the place. She picked up an empty bottle of vodka and lifted it up threatening to chuck it at him.

"Wait, wait, look I'm not here for what you think," Nathan put his hands up.

"Nathan, if you don't get your childish ass out of my room I'm going to….."

"Would you just listen?" He asked frustrated with her and he showed that by grabbing onto her shoulders hard enough to allow her to drop the bottle on the bed.

"Did someone inherit daddy's temper?" She dared saying eyeing him

"No, but Dan Scott isn't made a fool from anyone and neither am I, so…… here's what I got," Nathan started and let her go slowly. "That your last bottle?" He asked looking at it then seeing Taylor nod. "I'll tell you what, I'll get you any kind of liquor you want, at anytime."

"Aww how sweet Nathan you want to be drinking buddies, I think I might vomit."

"I'm serious."

Raising a brow Taylor looked at him confused, "what's the catch?"

"Just there's a certain girl who thinks she can make a fool out of me that I'd like to prove wrong," he rubbed his hands together saying.  
End flashback

-------

"But you said Peyton…." Brooke said backing up little by little.

"Yeah I just… we can talk Brooke, I can talk to you easily and I was worried about her. She's not acting right…."  
"Then we're good. You're just looking out for your future potential girlfriend again. Alright I can handle this one."

"Brooke….."

"So what's up with up P. Sawyer?"

"Peyton and I are just friends."

"I know that silly, for now, but okay what's with the news?"

"Brooke…."

"Would you just tell me what's going on Broody so I can help you and you'd be on your way?"

"Brooke I…" he trailed off.

"Broody…" she warned. ""Lucas…tell me its not true" she then whispered meaning about the stuff Haley was saying not about the stuff she was talking about that had to do with Peyton.

"I cant change the way I feel."

--------

"Did it work you Nathan? Come on, tell me your plan just sucked," Taylor challenged pushing him. "Does it look like she actually cares about us being so called together? Does it?" She asked raising her voice and laughing at the same time. "You screwed up buddy, in over your head. You know why? It's because Nathan Scott will be nothing other then a moron, a loser, a low life," she smirked and pushed him again. "You're nothing, but a game that's been played over by everyone."

--------

"But Lucas! Why? Some stupid girl with a kid why would you possibly like me!" She yelled.

"Brooke you're not just some stupid girl," he told her and reached his hand out to touch her, but all she did was back away as if she was scared.

"Lucas, I don't get it. I mean, did I do something? Did I make you think? Hw did this happen?" 

"I don't know!" Lucas held his hands up "But you're beautiful, and you're smart and….."

"Just stop!" Brooke hissed not being able to hear it anymore.

"I just want to see you happy," he said while taking a step closer, but as he took one step closer she took one step backward.

"Broody…"

"Yeah pretty girl?"

"Would you just le----" but before she knew it, his mouth was pressed against hers.  
-----

"You know what? You're right!" Nathan yelled back at Taylor loud enough to get her to even be scared at his tone and to back away from him. "I don't even know why I wasted my time thinking an alcoholic like you could even be useful!" He then added striking a hard enough nerve for Taylor to swallow hard. Opening up the door aggressively he allowed it to hit hard against the wall as he stepped out only to see Lucas had his hand on Brooke's hip caressing her skin and his other hand supporting her neck kissing her with everything he had.

------

"Where do you go when you're lonely, where do you go when you're blue," Haley sang happily glancing over at Chris smiling over at her didn't make her any less happy either.

"Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you," the line they sang together.

"Follow you," then Haley sang alone.

"Follow you," Chris repeated.

" Follow you," and Haley ended it singing.


	17. Chapter 17

Peyton got in the house and immediately having seen a red flashing light on her answering machine pressed it, "Mr. Sawyer, this is Peyton's school, regarding the circumstances of your daughter's……" was all she heard before using her hand to whip the answering machine against the room and having done so the phone wire came out. Looking at the mess she just made she leaned against the wall and slid down it so she was on the ground crying her eyes out having been so sad and yet angry at the same time.

------------

"Well," she smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "thanks."

"Wait, Haley, come here," he pulled her a little and pressed his lips against her kissing her softly.

"What are you doing?" She asked pulling back looking at him as if she just seen a ghost, horrified.

------------

Nathan brushed past tapping Lucas' shoulder with his own and was out the door. Lucas felt it, but he had no clue what it was from, nor did it bother him. He had himself caught up into Brooke and that filled his thoughts enough. 

"Lucas" she whispered to looking at him right in front of her before she caught a glimpse of a familiar dark haired head turned so she could only see the back as it was disappearing off. "Stay with me tonight?"

--------------

"I thought you wanted me to?"

"I did, I do, no wait…." Haley put one of her hands against her forehead.

"Haley……"

"I like you Chris, but….."

"You only like me for the music."

"No….." she said feeling as if she could burst out in tears at any moment. "I'm sorry, I just have to….." she placed a pair of headphones in his hands and darted off.

-----

The next day came; Taylor stretched her arms as she came out of her room walking towards the living room. Once she got there she looked at Jason playing with his little toys and laughing to himself. "Hey there you little tadpole where's that aunt of yours?" She laughed at herself on actually thinking his first words would be some use to her. Shaking her head she turned around only to put her hand over her mouth having caught a glance of a very shirtless Lucas coming over with a baby bottle. "Last time I checked when Haley was here I never seen you walking around the place like that."

"Hi," Lucas whispered while setting the bottle down in the pen for Jason.

"Brooke in her room?"

"She's sleeping."

"Oh really?" Taylor licked her lips and the smirked.

"Would you quit it with the face? It's not like that and you should know that by the noise level from last night. We just laid down together, and that's all we did, sleep.

"Children these days, think we don't know any better," she laughed making her way out of the room and to the kitchen.

--------

Nathan barely got himself out of his own bed and when he did he just wanted to lie back down and start feeling sorry for himself again. Once again it was proved Lucas did have the brains in the family, yet it was on Nathan's territory with the women. It was messed up and it got him mad. Mad enough to be clenching his fist and want to find him and kick his ass. His own flesh and blood could do such a thing to him. Getting up off his ass, getting himself dressed and ready he then speeded on other to Lucas' place. Some brotherly early bonding could work out good or them, or well him at least.

------

"Hey there Jason," Lucas said as friendly like as he could unlatching the play pen's door. He laughed as he saw Jason making a funny face as he sipped on his bottle. "So I really like your mom and I know she thinks the world of you. I know she's scared about what ifs, but everything is a what if in life. I'll tell you what though I promise you though this thing scares the hell out of me I'll do whatever it takes to be a good friend. I'll be there, always I promise you, and I won't let her or you down for that matter."

Brooke looked over at him interacting with Jason and having heard the whole thing she whispered "morning" with a smile.

-----------------------------

Haley sat in the back room of the café crying while holding a teddy bear whereas Peyton stood behind the café counter waiting to grab a quick cup of coffee before going back to her moody attitude. Hearing the cries however the curiosity got to her. "Hello?" She called out walking towards the back having lifted up a cabinet to get through. "Haley?" She glanced seeing Haley ridding her tears with her hand.

"Oh hey Peyton," she got up to her feet, "what can I get you?" She asked getting right on the job trying to rid her problems.

"Tissue?"

"Tissues?"

"Yeah for your face, nose, eyes, whichever."

--------------

Nathan jogged up to Lucas' door and turned the knob pushing it open expecting to find Lucas in there, but the day wasn't looking up for Nathan yet. Empty room, empty bed was all he found in the place. Leaving the place he slammed the door on his way out taking a jog to the river court to shoot so hoops. Basketball could get his mind off some things so why not this?

--------

"Morning sleeping beauty," Lucas teased.

"Well you know," she put her hands on her hips, "I would have waked up earlier if I hadn't had to put up with your snoring."

"Do I really snore?" Lucas raised a brow not knowing.

Putting her hand in front of her mouth she couldn't help, but laugh, "no you don't. I was just saying for the sake of having an excuse."

"An excuse for?" He asked seeing her nearing him and Jason.

"Sleeping in duh."

"Brooke, you don't need excuses."

"I know it's just….." she sighed.

"Hey, hey, come here," he said lifting an arm up to go around her figure.

-------

"So he kissed you and you just left him?"

"I didn't know what to do Peyton," Haley sobbed tossing what seemed like the twentieth tissue she threw away.

"Okay, okay, breathe, just breathe," Peyton looked around the place, "could put a few jukebox players back here," she suggested.

"Peyton, you're thinking about music in a situation like this?" Haley cried out feeling worse with music having to deal with Chris.

"No just think about it, if Karen wanted more business, music could lure them in."

"He kissed me and I ran," she blew her nose shortly afterwards.

------

"Broody?"

"Yeah Cheery?" Lucas asked looking down at her while still smelling her intoxicating scent.

"Umm if we keep standing like this at this rate I won't ever make it to work on time."

"Oh right," he chuckled letting her go.

"Thank you," she smiled and lifted Jason up carefully.

"Want a ride?"

"Actually that'll be nice, just ummm hold up," she said setting Jason in his arms so she could run off and grab a purse with her keys and the baby bag for Jason.

---------

"I'm just going to set Jason down in the back," she informed walking to the back room heading to the crib only to see Haley and Peyton balling with each other. "Umm guys?"

Both them getting up quickly looked over at Brooke while wiping their faces, "I'm just going to go," Peyton pointed out and went.

"What? Did I miss a screening of the notebook?" Brooke asked Haley with a laugh while setting Jason down and putting a few toys in with him.

"Umm… nope, I'm just going to go to the rest room, I'll be out there to help in a bit."

"Silly girls wouldn't you say so buddy?" She asked in a baby tone squishing her face to Jason.

-----

"Peyton?" Lucas watched as she came out and was heading for the door, "Peyton," he repeated.

"Listen Lucas, you don't have to go all John Walsh on me. Do you see me running lights? No, so just back off," she hissed. 

"Peyton."

"Stop trying to play hero Lucas!" She snapped and left the door hit on the way out.

He went up to the door to chase after her, but she already got her blonde self to her car, "Peyton!"

"Hey Broody do you….." Brooke started while coming back to the front.

-----

"Nate, man do you have to walk so fast?" Tim complained walking while trying to hold his pants up. "Hey man you have another belt on you?"

"Yeah Tim, I just happen to have a whole rack of belts inside my suit," Nathan said sarcastically.

"But you're not wearing a suit. Where's it?"

"Tim!"

"Hey look man, there's Peyton," Tim pointed then nudged Nathan, "think you know, you could put in a good word for me?"

Shaking his head not even going to bother with Tim he looked over seeing Lucas by the café door. "Thirsty Tim?" He asked having not told Tim what exactly they were doing hanging out.

"Naw man."

Trying again Nathan grabbed Tim's shirt up, "Peyton, Tim?" Another approached he had done.

"Oh yeah, yeah you know I'm dieing here, the salvia in my mouth isn't doing it….." he rambled off fixing his shirt.

--------

"Hey Brooke could you tie me up in the back?" Haley came in with her hair tied up ready to work.

"Yeah sure, Tutor girl," Brooke looked away from where Lucas was standing and turned helping out Haley.

"Thanks," Haley smiled, "so what did you do last night?"

----------

"Lucas, leave it open!" Nathan called getting up and holding the door open for himself once he was there.

"Nate, your mom isn't here."

"Yeah I know, but Tim here is dehydrated. Aren't you Tim?"

"Oh yeah, that's so it," Tim lied putting his hands around his throat.

"Alright, Tim you can stop there," Nathan shook his head.

-----

"Nothing, interesting," Brooke shrugged her shoulders while fidgeting searching for a pen in her purse.

"Oh….." Haley said trying to slide into a conversation. Hearing the phone she lifted up a finger jumping, "can you get that?"

"Yeah, maybe I can magically have a pen appear in my hand too," Brooke irritated walked off and went to answer the phone.

------

"What's up?"

"Want to work out at the gym?" Lucas asked pleading in his head Nathan wouldn't nag about him and how he shouldn't be at the gym.

"Yeah, man, just give me a buzz whenever you want to go."

"So what did you do all day?" 

"Tim going to get your drink yet?" Nathan implied him to get lost and go bug Haley for his beverage.

"Haley is still single right guys?" Tim asked being pig-like.

"Tim, man, she wouldn't go as low as you."

"Whatever, dawg," he strolled off to the counter gazing at Haley working the counter till spotting a purse nearby.

"I'll get to you after this table Tim," Haley made a face praying they had a long order so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Take your time, you'll be wanting me later though," he raised his brows pervertly.

-----

Nathan glanced at Tim snooping around and noticed his buddy getting big eyes finding a credit card, but as he watched Tim putting it away he noticed Lucas turning. "What…about you?" Nathan asked not wanting any chaos.

"Just been spending some time with Brooke," Lucas smiled to himself.

Nathan gritted his teeth, "Brooke huh, so I saw Peyton drive off pretty quick."

"You talk to her yet?"

"It's more like her crying or screaming then talking."

"Yeah, man, I don't know what to do. I try talking and she blows me off."

"She knows about you and Brooke?"

"What? No, and I'm not even sure if it's like that."

"So you're not…."

"No, not yet at least. Besides Peyton was the one that dumped me."

"Because she was busy with Ellie!" Nathan defended.

"And she still is busy with her!" Lucas argued back, "I'm sorry, yeah I know, but I can't do anything to help if she won't let me and I can't help that……"

"Okay, I don't want the details dude," he said before hearing anything about his feeling happy about Brooke.

-------

"Alrighty," Brooke came in tapping a pen against her index finger, "Haley your breast implants job as been moved up to six o'clock instead of four," she joked and happened to notice Tim by the counter with a face as if he found a pot of gold. "Don't worry Tim, mine are one hundred percent real."

"Tim get that drink yet?" Nathan asked.

"What no, I'm getting Brooke instead."

"Oh please. Do I look like a troll to match you?"

"Don't answer that, come on, get your damn drink or we'll get something on our way."

"Our way where?"

"Tim!"

Brooke heard the conversation between the boys, but she didn't dare look up enough to take in Nathan's eyes. "Haley do you know when….."

"Five o'clock," Haley came in and dropped off her flip pad of paper. "Nathan, Tim, "Haley said allowing a big enough gap then saying, "Lucas."

"Tim and I better get going, see you all later."

"Nathan, man there's two babes there and you couldn't allow me to just have one of them?" Tim asked while walking along out with Nathan.

"I should go see my mom, she's probably freaking out if she went to check up on me."

"Oh yeah, Broody I'm sorry I didn't think about that. You shouldn't have stayed. I mean these things I forget about because of….." Brooke rambled off.

"Brooke it's alright," he chuckled putting a hand on hers. "I'll stop by after your shift, if that's okay?"

"Mmm yeah."

Having had watched the two enough Haley slipped away to gather orders rather then swallow her own vomit.

"Hales so I'll see ……" Lucas started having realized he was talking to himself. "Tell Hales I'll see her later, okay?"

"Sure Broody," she smiled as she watched him disappear then let out a sigh. 

----------

"Who's card is it? Haley's or Brooke's?"

"Card?" Tim asked playing dumb.

"Listen, don't play games, you know you're going to need a number for the card anyways."

"Damn it, man really?" Tim asked annoyed pulling out the card and glancing at it.

Nathan glancing at it himself noticed the name 'Brooke Davis' thinking it just was her mother's maiden name he didn't pay any attention to it. "No man, just busting your chops. What do you want to get? I'll drive you there," he offered knowing how much women hated to exceed their credit.

"I was thinking about……" Tim rambled on with his ideas that served no interest to Nathan however. 

-----

"Broody?"

"Yeah pretty girl?"

Adjusting herself off of him and sitting back on the couch next to him instead she looked over him, "what are we exactly?"

"I was going to ask you, but I didn't want to pressure you."

"I get it Lucas, you like me, but it's not just about me."

"You have to look after Jason, I get that, but…."

"If something were to happen to him and I wasn't paying enough attention I'd….."

"Nothing is going to happen Brooke, nothing. I won't let it," he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"How are you so confident on things?"

"Lots of practice," he chuckled then squinted to try to get a laugh out of her.

"And you're not into someone else?

Pulling her on his lap carefully he just stared at her, "look me in the eye and see if I am?"

"Just don't lie to me Lucas," she said placing her head back on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Time had passed and things were falling into place for Brooke nicely. School was a breeze, cheerleading was a blast and Jason was growing bigger and bigger as his first birthday was coming up. The only thing that was of concern to her is when in the weird was he going to say his first word. She knew kids learned at their own pace, but she always figured with the amount of talking she does that'd he'd pick up and start rambling away like her. Walking out of the Tree Hill High exhausted from a game night of cheerleading she wore her Raven's outfit and was setting to head on home. "Cheery!" Lucas called shortly before picking her up off the ground from behind.

"Broody, put me down, put me down," she whined yet was laughing at the same time.

"I don't know…. You know tonight you weren't jumping off the floor enough," Lucas teased.

"Were you staring at me mister instead of helping out the team with their routines?" Brooke asked while being placed back on the ground.

"Hey we won, didn't we?"

"Lucas!" She playfully swatted his chest.

"What? Can you blame me?" He chuckled then put an arm around her. "Where to pretty girl?"

"Home."

"Jason?"

"Nothing yet," she sighed blowing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Hey don't worry; my mom said I wasn't shooting hoops till I was two."

"Lucas!" Brooke laughed at how he was trying to bring up her mood.

"Talking, basketball, they're in the same ball park," he joked.

"If you say so Broody, if you say so."

------

"You've got some ugly toes, girl."

Putting down her magazine annoyed, Peyton looked down at her almost finished black painted toenails. "You know what Nathan, you complain too much. Really, you do. Is it because not everything is revolved around the great Nathan Scott anymore? Is it? You won your stupid basketball game could you at least have a better attitude because that? I mean before you'd be praising like some sort of god. Now look at yourself, when was the last time you even shaved? You're letting yourself go and ……"

"Alright Peyt, you don't have to drill it down my throat. If you wanted to me to leave you could have just said it," he said getting up and grabbing his leather man jacket.

"Nathan, you know that's not what I meant, I just meant….."

"You know what Peyton, save it, you can say I'm messed up, but look at yourself. Complaining over a mother yet you do nothing about it. So if you want to nag at me just look at you," he shot out then was out of her room.

-----

Haley found herself at the studio looking at the place empty and no activity going on. It had been like that for a while. She hadn't seen Chris since their incident and wasn't sure if she ever would again. Even if she did she wasn't sure what she'd say, but she knew that she rather take saying something ridiculous then continuing to see the place empty. Seeing it empty just depressed her on how dead the place was a lot more. "When all the road is dark and dreary. When all my nature does not sway this disposition must be washed away forever. So please don't walk away," she sang while lifting up a finger putting it on some equipment then lifting it up seeing the dust on her finger from it.

---------

"What's your problem?" Taylor asked while unscrewing a cap of a beer before handing it over to Nathan.

"Nothing. What are you my damn shrink?" He shot then downed some liquid. The better question was what his problem wasn't. The girl he wanted was with his brother, his plan didn't work using Taylor as bait, he hadn't seen any scouts even if he was winning games, he blew up at Peyton, his parents were fighting all over again and it was all just stressing him out enough to be stooping down so low to be drinking his sorrows.

"What's with the tense shoulders then?" Taylor asked rubbing on them.

"Are you going to keep talking?"

-----------

"Lucas….." Brooke sat up on her bed looking over at him lying next to her. 

"Yeah Cheery?"

"Never mind," she shook her head then set it back down on her pillow and continued to draw circles on his chest with her finger.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just you," she smiled seeing him looking right back at her.

"Me, huh? Do to tell, what's going on in that head of yours."

"Just how I haven't scared you away yet."

"Scared away? Brooke you could never scare me away," he said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Sometimes I think I can," she whispered while scooting closer to his figure.

"I'm right here Brooke, right here with you."

"Lucas…."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," she smiled over at him trying not to giggle.

-------------

"You know, Brooke is just in the other room," Taylor said as she walked over to another couch, "with Lucas," she added lighting Nathan's fire. "Does it bother you? Bother you that you could easily grip your hands around his throat and suck the life out of him? Just because of one girl. One girl destroying two brothers, it's kind of poetic," she laughed then sipped on her liquor.

"You know what else would be poetic?" Nathan dared challenging, "you being sober," he got up and grabbed his jacket like before. He was two for two, Peyton now Taylor to get underneath his skin.

Picking up her bottle again she threw it towards him as he was by the front door and intending on hitting him with it she missed letting the bottle hit the door instead.

---------

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked parting Lucas' lips and sitting up listening in just in case it happened again.

"Hear what?" Lucas asked sitting up, listening along with Brooke, but hadn't heard a thing.

Glancing over at where Jason was still settled in sleeping she looked back over at Lucas. "I guess I was just hearing things," she leaned back on him a little bit and put his arms around her.

-------------------

Morning came and Haley found herself working the Saturday shift, "usual Peyton?"

"The strongest cup you have Haley," she responded back taking a seat on the stool nearby not having gotten much sleep.

"Still nothing from Ellie?" Haley asked while pouring Peyton's beverage.

"Nothing, and the worst part is Nathan last night accused me of not even trying to look for her pretty much. Like he made it sound like I don't even care. Who's he even to say that?" Peyton asked irritated then grabbed her cup sipping the hot coffee down. "What about you? Anything from a certain rock star?" She looked up from her glass then set it down on the counter all ears in listening to Haley. They different sure, Peyton wasn't exactly the A student Haley was, nor did she have the big family to fall back on, but in the same sense they were a lot alike. Sharing the same interests in music, being alone and having two crises going on at the same time is what brought them together.

"You think Nathan's blow out might have been about his parent's divorce? I heard about it from the grapevine," Haley set the coffee pot down then took a sit herself. "Nothing Peyton, everyday I drop by the studio after my shift and everyday it's still been no use."

"I don't think so because he knew it was coming sooner or later. He knew ahead of time he was going to have to choose who he was going to live with eventually. I don't think he's stressed out about that. It's any easy decision don't you think?" Peyton asked, "I'm sorry Haley about Chris too."

"Yeah sure, of course if I was him I'd choose his mom, but then again what if she moved somewhere other then Tree Hill? New school, new friends that has to be tough, not to mention new basketball team, he'd lose his captain spot," Haley explained, "it's not your fault Peyton. It's mine, just …… if I could maybe I'd do it differently, but then again guess we never will know those sort of things."

"I think it's some sort of rule that she can't move too far away because he'll probably have weekend visits with Dan. It's for a year and by then Nathan won't be a minor anymore so he could just move out on his own," Peyton shrugged her shoulders then picked up her cup again, "oh and Haley sometimes people come back." 

----------

"No way! You so didn't do that," Brooke gasped surprised on what a story Lucas was telling as they were taking a stroll with Jason.

"Yeah I did. You could even ask my mom. I was a climber. Climbing on cabinets, on the sink, there was this one time I got up on this shelf and my mom came in the room looking for me and I just happened to fall at the right moment on her back. Scared the hell out of her, but least she wasn't going to have to take me to the hospital."

"Remind me I'm going to have to do some remodeling," Brooke said wide eyed.

"Brooke," Lucas laughed patting her on the back lightly, "just because I was like that doesn't mean every kid is."

"Well, I'm not going to take any chances," she squinted.

-----

All Nathan had left to piss off was Haley and the worst part was he knew if he did his grades would slip. Grades slip would lead to basketball being cut and basketball being cut would lead to Dan up in his face. He couldn't let it happen; he couldn't let himself land in the care of Dan Scott either. Opening the café door he heard the normal jingle and happened to notice Peyton chit chatting with Haley, but instead of greeting her with the normal buddy, buddy mood he simply ignored her. "Haley, what's your take on custody battles?"

Raising a brow Haley looked over at Peyton with a look of 'I told you so' then moved her eyes over to Nathan. "Morning to you too Nathan. Want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, just whatever you have in your head of yours."

"Umm well, unfortunately, child custody battles are often part of bitter divorces. In your case I think bitter is an understatement. If the spouses can't reach an agreement about custody, they'll need to prepare themselves in the event that their custody case goes to trial. Today, it can no longer be assumed that the mother will get custody of the children. Instead, what judges consider during a custody trial is based on the best interests of the child, and they try to give custody to the parent who will provide the best environment and upbringing for the children. In preparing for a custody case, it's important to be aware that your parenting skills and daily interactions with your children will be thoroughly inspected by a judge. Just telling the judge that you are a good parent won't be enough. You need provide documentation and testimony from witnesses to back up your parental capabilities. Keeping detailed, consistent records is critically important in child custody battles. You need to be prepared to show the judge that you have gone out of your way to nurture and care for your children. Because there is so much at stake, you also need to document any short-comings of your spouse that would be relevant to the custody case. Some short comings in your case, I hate to admit it and tell you to be using this, but Deb should really consider asking Karen to help her out. With Karen's testimony to the judge about Lucas it'll help."

"So you're saying if my mom does all this it's for sure I'll be staying with her?"

"Well yeah, I mean unless Dan bribes your judge or something, it's for sure."

"Yeah well he's Dan Scott that's a possibility I don't want to take. I'll think of something else. Thanks though," he said then taking his leave.

"Nathan," Peyton called out getting off her stool.

Sighing he turned around and looked over at her, "yeah Peyt?"

"You ever just think about emancipating yourself?" 

-------

"What about you? Any crazy moments?"

"Well, up until I was six years old I lived with my nana, which is my grandma in San Diego. She wasn't the bake cookies kind of grandma either. She was a tough, and the punishments when having gotten in trouble weren't very pleasant."

"What did you do?"

"There just ….. there was a mitten."

"A mitten," he repeated not finding where the story was going.

"Yes a mitten that happened to set on fire," Brooke said quickly, "it was her favorite mitten! Boy was she pissed," she laughed, "Beverly you have to get your daughter out of my house!" She mocked her grams on what she had said to her mother.

"She kicked you out over a mitten!" Lucas exclaimed shocked at the Davis family once again.

"It was her favorite mitten!" Brooke protested.

"A mitten, come on Brooke," he shook his head, "you were six."

"Yeah I was, but if she hadn't I wouldn't have gone to Beverly Hills……" she sighed thinking about the place.

"You miss it still?"

"Everyday," Brooke put her foot down saying then looked over at him, "not that I don't like it here, because I do, I mean you and me…." she said trying to make it sound less bad.

"I get it Brooke, you don't have to explain. I've been in Tree Hill all my life, I don't know what's like any where else, but if I were to leave this place I can imagine it being hard to do," he looked back over at her, "especially with you here."

-----------

"Emancipating?" 

"It's a law to release a child from the control of parents or a guardian," Haley chimed in explaining.

"I know what it is Haley."

"Oh, well ok then, I'm just going to go….. in the back and look for the dictionary or something…… uh later," Haley said being her dorky, weird self excusing herself from the awkward vibe she was getting.

"Thanks, Peyton, I didn't even think of that," he said turning around again.

"Nathan…." Peyton strayed trying to reach out to him and talk to him like they use to.

"Yeah?" He turned around once more.

"I hope it all works out for you," she put her hands in her pockets while saying.

"You too Sawyer," he let out a smirk saying.

-------

"So I was thinking we could….." Lucas started before being cut off.

"Lucas could you," Brooke said frantically while putting Jason in his arms.

"Brooke?" He said worried about her tone of voice.

"Broody, I know you're going to start asking a lot of questions and I'll answer them, just not now. Please not now," she said almost as if she was begging. "Just I need you to take Jason and start walking the other way from me, please."

"Brooke…." He strayed watching her turn away from him and start walking.

-------

Walking out of the café Nathan lifted his head up high; he didn't expect his encounter to come out so well. Sure he had to look into a few things now, but if he needed up he knew which girls to turn to: Girls, Peyton and Haley, the both of them. He let the feeling set in his head then walked down the café stairs leading him to the sidewalk. Wasn't till he heard the sounds of gun shoots going off did he duck his head down and put his hands over it too looking down and up the streets. If the sound was as long as it was he knew the shooter couldn't be far. Rooftop to rooftop he looked before happening to notice a figure dressed dark on the corner. A corner that happened to have the back café window near by. He jogged back into the café from the front.

"Nathan forget something?" Peyton asked only to see him running past and ignoring her.

"Nathan?" Haley surprised seeing him in the back said once he past by her also, but like Peyton was ignored. 

Opening the window from the latch as carefully and quietly as possible Nathan then looked over at Haley and Peyton approaching also. "Just call 911," he said before jumping out the window and trampling down the shooter.

Having the window open, the two girls heard a gun shoot let out loud and clear. "Nathan!" The two of them screamed.

---------

Lucas having heard the shots ducked onto a side street putting his back against the wall and holding onto Jason securely freaking out. It wasn't everyday that Tree Hill turned into the shooting rage kind of town let alone in places he went around. "It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright," he repeated out loud shaking himself.

------

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Nathan repeated once the cops had arrived questioning him.

"Are you sure kid?" The cop asked once again while his partner cuffed the shooter.

"Yeah I'm fine, shoots hit off that wall over there," he pointed.

"Nathan," Haley and Peyton said out of breathe going around the back seeing him without a scratch on him.

"I'm fine, no sweat see," Nathan said turning around for the girls.

"You could've ….." Haley started.

"Gotten yourself killed!" Peyton finished off outraged.

"I'm fine!" Nathan repeated a little louder then before.

"Do you have any idea what he was shooting too, kid?" The officer asked with his notepad opened up.

"No, I don't. I was just coming out of the café and happened to hear the shoots being fired off. I knew the window led to where he was. So I jumped out, got him down and then before I knew it you guys showed up," Nathan explained before hearing rattling of what sounded like tin garbage cans.

Having noticed Nathan walking towards the noise Peyton questioned him. "Nathan?" All she watched was him leading into the alley near by though. "Nathan?" She tired again while following him as did Haley and an officer.

"Mr. Scott….."

"Do you hear….." Nathan turned looking at the three of them before hearing the sound again, "that?" He asked shuffling through the garbage cans being tipped over on their sides. Lifting them up he happened to notice a red liquid on them, but as he continued to unbury whatever was underneath he hadn't seen what was coming. "Brooke."


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she mumbled before placing her hand underneath her leg then picking it up seeing the blood. "See I'm fiiiiiii……" she mumbled out again before fainting from the sight.

"We need a medic down here. Female. Late teens. Gun shot to the leg," the officer used his communicator on his vest to talk into informing others.

------  
Nathan, Peyton and Haley watched from not too far away as a medic had come and began to work on Brooke by putting on disposable gloves, to protect from infection, pressing firmly on the side of the embedded bullet to push the edges of the wound together, to build up the padding on the side the medic placed a rolled up bandage over Brooke's wound without pressing on it and then summoned the other medic in the ambulance to bring out a stretcher to lift her up to transport her to the hospital.

Lucas having come out the alley just happened to notice at the timing it was the brunette being pulled away and into the ambulance. "Brooke!"

Haley having heard Lucas went over to him, "Lucas…."

"Hales get out of the way," he pleaded wanting to get closer.

"Lucas calm down," she said lifting up a hand putting it on him trying to be of some help.

"Hales get out of the way!" He pleaded once more freaking out loud enough for even Nathan to be paying attention to him. Every pit of Lucas' worry he let out was the same that Nathan was keeping inside. 

"Lucas, they're taking her to the hospital and there's nothing you can do to help," Haley softly said never seeing her best friend acting like the way he was. She knew when people were scared they did really stupid things and she just wanted to prevent that as much as she could.

Of course feelings of scare and helplessness were setting in as Haley was telling him what she was. "I promised, Hales."

"Sir did you happen to see anything?" An officer came up asking.

"Luke, why don't you let me get Jason," Nathan volunteered in.

Giving Jason up over to Nathan, Lucas glanced at the officer then looked over at the ambulance having heard the sirens going off as it was taking off. "No, but…."

"But?"

"It was like she knew something was coming."

"Did she say anything? Did she, what exactly do you mean sir?"

"No she didn't say anything. Just she told me to take Jason and start walking the other way."

"And you didn't question her about it?"

"No!" He shouted, "I didn't, alright? Now can I get on my way to the hospital?"

"You mean right when she told you do what she said, you just did it?" The officer rephrased having a hard time understanding why Lucas didn't argue.

"Yes damn it! That's what you do in a relationship, trust each other!"

"Do you have any idea why the shooter had it out for the young lady or do you just think it was a failed target on another person?"

"I don't know….."

"Hesitation there sir?"

"It's nothing. Now can I see Brooke already damn it!"

"We'll have more questions for you, be around," the officer informed flipping in notepad closed.

--------

"Lucas what was that about?" Nathan asked catching up with him.

"Nathan, you got your car?"

"Of course I have my car."

"Then give me the keys already!"

"Peyton, Hales, think you could call up Karen and see if she could take Jason?" He asked the girls and shortly saw Haley head back into the café.

"I got him till she comes," Lucas said getting Jason back.

"Luke….." He said before once again noticing the worry in his brother. "Alright, Peyton, stick around with Haley," he directed before getting his car with Lucas and Jason.

-------

"Listen sir, without being family and to top it off with doctors still working on retrieving the bullet out and then stitching the wound, I can't let you in," one of the nurses explained.

"No you listen……" Lucas started before feeling Nathan put a hand on his shoulder, "I know Brooke and if you have her on some drugs so she's out cold the first thing she's going to ask for once she's awake is her son, so if you don't give that to her then what kind of a person are you?"

"Mr. Scott, as soon as I can let you in, I'll let you know," the woman said as gently as possible.

--------------

"Hey Luke, that was pretty good with the son thing. I think the chick actually bought it."

"Yeah Nate, son thing," Lucas jerked his head back on the headboard of the chair he was sitting on. "Your mom is going to be alright, I swear," he looked down at Jason in his arms staying.

"Lucas, alright man that's enough," Nathan told him getting the creeps about the whole son thing. Sure he seen Brooke enough to be always with Jason, but like she kept saying her cousin would be coming soon. Lucas just picked up his head and shook it having took a look at Nathan. "Luke….."

--------

'Jason is my son. My name is Brooke Davis. I'm originally from Beverly Hills. I got into this huge blow out back home and trouble came looking so in order to look out for myself and Jason I had to get out of there. The only flight available was to this place and that's just how……' Lucas kept recalling in his head of her saying and it was driving her nuts. "Excuse me."

"Yes Mr. Scott, she's not ready yet," the woman said before hand.

"Yeah I got you, I know you'll inform me, but I was just wondering if you have gotten a hold of any family for her?"

"No, we haven't, it's my understanding she's been living in an apartment with a room mate."

"Yeah she has," Lucas nodded his head.

"As soon as we find out anything….." the woman started before getting cut off.

"Do you have her listed underneath Brooke Cruise?"

"Mr. Scott if you're trying to be a….."

"Just do you?" Lucas asked raising his voice.

"Luke, man, if she could do anything else she could," Nathan chimed in.

"That's what I'm trying to help with because if she has he listed underneath Cruise she isn't going to find anything," Lucas snapped back.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Have the police or hospital, whoever is in charge of the identity business search for relatives underneath the name Davis in the San Diego and Beverly Hills area." Nathan just looked over at Lucas confused as ever, but knowing that Lucas already had a lot on his plate he dared not to question whatever the hell was going on, not just yet that is.

---------

Hours past and Lucas and Nathan still found themselves sitting and waiting. To top it off it had slipped Lucas' mind that his mom had her business trip, so they still had Jason. With the café being swamped Haley and Peyton hadn't made their way over yet either. "Hey Nate, man if you want to head out I can't blame you."

"I'm good, well not good, but you get what I mean," Nathan said leaning back in his chair trying to get comfortable. He had things to do with his parents situation sure, but he didn't have it in him to just leave the hospital especially if something wrong happened.

"Mr. Scott," the woman from earlier said simply.

"How is she?" Lucas stood up and while doing so passed over a sleeping Jason to Nathan.

"A little woozy as a result from the medication, but other then loosing some blood she's stitched up and without a bullet in her."

"Did you happen to find anyone?"

"The police are still investigating, they haven't found the link on why this all happened quite yet either. I'm sure they'll have some questions for Miss….." she said unsure what to call Brooke now, "so once they find out she's awake they'll be in there so you might as well get in there before them," she said implying for them it was okay to see her now.

"Thank you."

-------------

"Knock, knock, someone here to see you," Lucas said opening the door looking at Brooke lying down in a bed.

"Broody," she smiled seeing them then watched as he came in along with Nathan from behind holding Jason. "Jason," she said softly putting her arms out wanting to hold him.

"Go on Nate, give him to her," Lucas nudged Nathan seeing him just standing and staring.

As Nathan set Jason into Brooke's arms she had a load questions, but let them out one by one. "How'd you guys get them to let you in here?"

"What woman could resist allowing a mother not to see her son?"

"Lucas you didn't….." Brooke said glancing over at Nathan just to see if he was looking at her any differently because the way she was thinking was that Lucas had told Nathan everything about Jason being her son.

"It was the only way they'd let us in that and they still can't find your parents even with your name."

"Lucas you didn't…." Brooke repeated sitting up and wincing.

"Brooke, you alright? Want me to call a nurse?" Lucas panicked seeing her making a face.

"No, I want you take back everything you told them," she complained in a whiny tone.

"Brooke, someone shot you!"

"I'm fine! I mean look I'm talking!" 

"Brooke…." Lucas put a hand out to touch her cheek. "You seen the shooter didn't you?"

"What?"

"Did you?" A man came from another side of the room that had been blocked by a curtain.

"Who are you?" Brooke questioned seeing the man dressed in a beige suit.

"Inspector Cortez," he introduced showing a badge. "Homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Wait, homicide? No one was murdered," Nathan let out puzzled.

"Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was that just makes her lucky. I haven't gone down to the station yet, I was just sent out to check out the victim," he explained himself. "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"See the shooter," Cortez repeated.

"No. No, not really…." She bit down on her lip afterwards. 

"Brooke…." Lucas strayed having noticed her lip biting.

"The guy your guys have in lock up is Damien Thorn."

"Damien Thorn is that right?"

"Listen, you asked me if I seen him, I'm giving you a damn name and now you're back talking me," Brooke snapped out rather annoyed.

"This man do you happen to know any reason he'd want to kill you?"

"No!" She hissed loudly, "he wasn't after me damn it!" She yelled.

"Miss Davis."

"He was after Jason," Brooke let out looking down at the little guy playing with her thumb.

"The guy was after your nephew?" Nathan asked unsure why would anyone want to hurt a little kid like him.

Lucas shook his head whereas Brooke just looked up confused, "what?"

"That's why you had him this long, isn't it? Your cousin is some sort of crime boss, isn't he? Like the godfather, scarface style," Nathan ranted in over his head.

"Will everyone just shut up?" Brooke hissed, "I'm fine, Jason is fine, Damien is a monster and behind bars, can we at least leave it like that?" She asked, but what she was thinking was way more then that.

"Miss Davis, you should know how this all works, guys like Mr. Thorn will go to trial and with a good lawyer his sentence won't be as long as it should be so if you have anything else to share now would be the same to do so."

"Why do you keep calling her that, her name is Brooke Cru….." Nathan started before Lucas put a hand on Nathan to silence him.

"No, Nathan is right, I'm Brooke Cruise, just a high school student and there's nothing more to it," Brooke stubbornly lied.

"Miss Davis, for the protection of you and your….."

"You know what, last time I checked it's okay for me to have a lawyer so until I get one, I don't want to hear anymore from you," Brooke hissed.

"Brooke….."

"You know what, I'm kind of tired," Brooke lied.

"Excuse me," the inspector said before exiting the room.

"We'll be outside," Lucas said trying to respect her wishes wanting to sleep.

"Lucas…." She started saying while giving Jason over, "don't leave with him and not me," she said sternly yet at the same time her eyes were getting wet.

---------------

"Homicide, man, could you imagine if……." Nathan started saying as he put a hand behind the back of his head.

"Yes I can, but doesn't mean I want to."

"So we heading out or what?"

"She said not to leave with him."

"I know, I heard it, but you're not actually considering staying in this place for the night are you? I mean they'll probably release her out tomorrow morning and say she has to do some physical therapy."

"I can't lie to her, especially with someone like Jason."

Nathan looked at his brother and how sincere he was trying to be to his girlfriend at the same time it was killing him he was actually learning something. "Alright, hope I at least get a pillow in this joint," he chuckled.

-----

"What was the Brooke….. at the hospital huh Lucas?" Brooke asked moving around on her crutches around her apartment gathering a few things.

"He was just doing his job."

"His job, oh really," she said rolling her eyes.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Lucas? It doesn't take a rocket scientist."

"Would you….."

"Would I what?" She snapped asking, "you don't understand. If a guy like Damien can find me then there's no telling how long it'll be till the others show up."

"Others?"

"Yes others, but you know what gets me the most is the how."

"How?"

"Exactly, how? How in the hell did he wind up here out of all places to find me."

"Why don't we just go and ask him then?" Nathan once again got into their conversation while he was rocking Jason in his arms.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass Nathan because it's not helping at all," she snapped.

"No, I'm serious, have a father that's the mayor of town, might as well use him for something. I mean we can drop Jason off with Haley or Peyton."

"Nuh uh, no way, are you insane?" Brooke asked with her eyes wide.

"Brooke, you can't bring an infant inside the place."

"Nate, man, I'm sure you could work something out with Dan."

Grinding his teeth on each other he looked over at Brooke and her pleading eyes. "Let's go."

-----------

"Nathan, how'd you get him to let us in?" Lucas questioned impressed.

"Don't worry about it," he said glancing over at Brooke knowing he did was he had to do. "One of the guards is going to open up the room where his cell is, but just stay clear from the cell Luke since you have him in your arms and Brooke……" he looked over at her again, "careful with the crutches."

-----------

"Damien…."

"Don't I get a kiss Brooke?" He asked smugly putting his face by the bars.

"You son of a ……" Brooke got angrily and wanted to get hit him, but luckily for him she could do that having to keep her balance up with her crutches.

"You know you're sexy when you're mad," he chuckled.

"Please, Damien I wouldn't go out with you back home, sure as hell isn't going to change, so enough with the charming overused sleazy lines. How'd you find me?"

"Right to the point Davis."

"That's right to the point."

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd be on the run this long. Jose sent his crew out looking for you not long after what's his face was gun down. He started hazing the girls on your squad, but Antonio knew better that you wouldn't run your mouth to those girls because what they hear in one ear comes out of their mouth in no time. Wasn't till too long ago did Spencer find activity on your credit card, what could you possibly need to use your credit card on Brooke, huh?"

"He has a name," Brooke glared.

"What?"

"I said he has a god damn name!" She screamed then put her hands on the bars yanking them a little.

"Brooke…." Lucas let out having it killing him inside to see her the way she was. To top it off all the screaming was just going to lead to Jason being fussy.

"Credit card you say? I didn't use my damn credit----" she started before thinking about something else whereas Nathan was kicking himself in the ass. Tim was the one that used the card and he allowed him to do it, but Brooke didn't know that. It was his fault he hadn't said anything about it when Tim was taking it and it was his fault that she was shot and found pretty much.

"Brooke?"

"We're out of here," she simply said making her way out of the place.

------

"Where is it?" Brooke whined while dropping things all over the place in her room making a mess.

"If it's the credit card, why don't you just call the credit company and cancel it?"

"I will!" Brooke snapped, before leaning against the wall so she could at least lift one hand up to move her hair. "Look, you guys, thanks, and I'm glad you've been with me this long, but you two really need to take a shower, get changed or something cause the smell…. It's not too pleasant."

"Brooke…."

"I'll be fine," she insisted letting out a small fake smile.

"I know you'll be fine, it's just that's not what I'm worried about," Lucas said nearing her enough to gently put his arms around her figure. "I'm worried about you being here when I get back."

"Broody, I can barely hold myself up let alone carrying someone else and leaving town," she said having the thought crossed her mind before. "I'll be here," she whispered only to feel him kiss her forehead lightly. Once she parted she looked over at the boys, "use soap," she laughed a little.

-----

After having exited the apartment Lucas took a step back glancing at the complex. "What is it man?" Nathan questioned.

"Just…."

"You think she's going to make a run for it."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think she wants to go completely, but she'll do anything to protect……"

"Want to take shifts scalping out the place?"

-------

"Hey, where are you?" Brooke asked into the phone while twirling with the cord.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days had passed and Brooke found herself making the excuse that she wasn't strong enough yet to go back to school. She was, but she just couldn't risk it. She hadn't called the credit company like suggested and closed it either. She knew even that wouldn't keep whomever away. If they wanted something they were going to use any means necessary to get the job done. Lucas stopped by every evening after helping Whitey coaching the guys on the team. He was a big help to Brooke especially since she couldn't be as active with Jason as she would have liked. Nathan on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to go up and see her. The guilt was killing him and to top it off he hadn't confessed anything. So every night, he'd sit outside in his car just watching and watching at her apartment window till the lights went out.

--------

"So how much longer you think she's going to stay up there?" Haley questioned Peyton while sticking a French fry in her mouth to eat.

"Have you ever been shot?" Peyton asked only to see the look on Haley's face, "yeah that's what I thought."

"Just there's like a different vibe around the place now, don't you think?" 

"Yeah Nathan doesn't bother me as much anymore," she said while tapping her fingers on the table.

"Nathan? What about Lucas? They're like always together," Haley said through her teeth then glanced up at Peyton, "I'm sorry Peyton, I know you two were….."

"Haley, it's okay, I mean I ended it with him. It was just too much brooding in one relationship. It's cool. Although I am kind of worried about him, this stuff is probably draining a lot out of him."

"I don't really see why. I mean the guy is behind bars. He isn't going to hurt Brooke anymore or anyone else for that matter."

"I think it's just some Lucas Scott trait that we'll never understand."

"You and me, both," Haley laughed, "French fry?" She offered passing the tray over.

--------

"Broody, I got it."

"Are you sure, because…." He started before seeing the look on her face filled with determination to do some things just by herself. Watching her move on her crutches he stood back so he was out of her way, but all he was too see was her fall with one need on the ground and her other leg, the good one holding her up. "Brooke….."

"I got it!" She hissed back sucking up her pain trying to pull herself up. Clattering her teeth together she pressed all the strength she could down on herself to work, but it was useless. She just wasn't that strong yet. "Lucas…." She said in a voice that just would lead to crying soon.

------------

"Now that's something that wouldn't be your size," Haley laughed creeping up behind Lucas having seen him looking in a window of a shop.

"Hey Hales."

"Trying out a new style?" She teased looking at the outfit.

"Very funny, Hales. Just was thinking about getting something for Brooke."

"Lucas, take this from me, you're best friend and also a woman, lingerie isn't going to help heel a leg. If anything it'd probably feel worse wearing it considering you can't move all around in it all free like. You know how we girls just love jumping on the bed dancing like a weirdo." 

"Hales, I get the feeling you're the only girl that does that," he chuckled shaking his head.

"Now, how would you know, she doesn't?" She asked raising a brow.

"Alright, let's not go into that," he said not wanting to turn something into something else.

"Yeah, let's not please," she responded back knowing she wouldn't be strong enough to take whatever details came out of his mouth.

"So what should I do?"

"Has she started her physical therapy yet?"

"She refuses to do it, Hales," he threw his hands up in the air, "she's stubborn sure, but just something like this I thought she'd give it more then just one thought."

"I could talk to her about it, if you want?" She offered patting him on the back.

-----------

"Hey Nathan I was wondering if you….." Peyton started saying entering his room before noticing the boxes everywhere. "What's going on?" She turned looking at him closing up a box with duck tape.

"Packing," he simply put it.

"I can see that, but why?" She questioned before her eyes lit up, "did you get the papers signed for the emancipation?"

"Nah. I decided what's the point in putting all that work in it."

"So you and Deb are getting a new place?"

"No, mom's staying here. It's all been straighten out with the courts. Mom gets house, but not the beach house."

"I don't understand," she said puzzled what was going on.

"I'm moving in with Dan," he said setting box on top of another box.

"What? Nathan, what?" She asked dropping her jaw.

"Listen, Sawyer," he set putting his arm on the box, "I know what I'm doing. This way it works out for everyone. Now is there something that you wanted?"

She looked up at him and it was like something jolted through her that she couldn't even muster out what she actually came for. "No, nothing, I think there are more then enough things in the air here," she said as she put her hands in her jacket.

---------

"Knock, knock," Haley smiled saying at the wall. She had used the spare key outside to get in just to make it easier for Brooke knowing that Taylor wouldn't move around without having an attitude about it. 

"Tutor girl, this is a surprise," Brooke said cheerfully as she sat on the ground in the living room with the TV on and playing with Jason.

"Yeah, just finished my shift thought I'd stop by."

"Oh Hal, maybe you could fix this picture. She's turning into one of those old woman that sit around and watch television, all she's missing it the hundred something cats," Taylor said coming into the living room playing with her shirt. "I can't even get her to go on a beer run for me."

"Oh, you haven't seen fuzz ball yet have you?" Brooke asked just kidding around though.

"Oh that humor you're just filled with so much of it," Taylor squinted her eyes.

"I knew you two would mesh together well," Haley laughed at the battle between the two.

"Oh yeah, such a house hold, the crippler, the baby and the drunk."

"I resent that; I haven't had a drink since three."

Glancing at the clock Haley rolled her eyes, "and you're going where?"

"Where else? Nothing in this place, I'm heading out to the bar," she said grabbing her keys.

"Don't you just love that they're open at this time?" Brooke let out sarcastically then looked down at Jason playing with his toys. "Such a big boy, now come on say something, please," she said in a baby tone.

"I'll take a shot of vodka over baby bottles, Alex!" Taylor lifted up a finger mocking the jeopardy contestants on television.

"Would you like to buy a vowel too?" Brooke tested.

"Once I reach the corner of fist and face."

"Okay, okay, that's enough right there," Haley said playing the mediator.

"Have a fun time Courtney Love," Brooke waved off with a smirk only to hear the door slam shortly.

"You two, man I swear," Haley breathed out and shook her head.

-------

"Did you know Nathan is moving in with Dan?" Peyton asked slamming the open up glancing at Lucas' on his bed with his nose in a book.

"Peyton?" Lucas sat up and set the book down.

"Work with me here, Nathan," she said moving her hand from one spot then to another, "and Dan," then she keep repeating her hand movements, "Nathan and Dan! It just doesn't work out nor add up."

"You sure you heard right?"

"Do I look deaf to you?" She asked before shaking her head, "don't you dare answer that," she picked up her finger just in case he mentioned her car incidents. "So you didn't know anything about it?"

"I didn't know about it Peyton, if that makes you feel better."

"Well, what the hell kind of brother are you then?" She asked getting loud.

"Peyton, come on, it's Nathan, somewhere he's got some motive in what he's doing."

"With Dan!"

"Well yeah, even with Dan."

"It's more then that I tell you," she said making a face, "and I'm going to find out, oh you bet I will."

-----------

"So what's on Haley James' mind lately?" She asked while picking up Jason and setting him on her good leg and bouncing him up and down slowly.

"Oh the leg looks bad, ever considered therapy?" Haley made a face asking getting right to the point?

"What?" She asked being caught off guard. "Lucas talked to you didn't he?"

"No, he didn't," Haley lied looking away.

"Is Haley James lying to lady with a kid in her hands that could vomit on Haley whenever needed?"

"No," Haley shook her head, smiled and crossed her arms.

"Haley, you know he just ate some of that yummy apple sauce, mmm," Brooke played along.

"Alright! It wouldn't kill you to go to them you," she picked her hand up.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't need any help, I'm fine on my own. I'll heel."

"But you'll heel faster and steadily there if you work on it."

"No…." Brooke said before double thinking it, "you know…."

"Know what?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"No what is it?"

"Just that if you happened to help me out with a certain something I'd be willingly to do the physical therapy," she said licking her lips and putting a hand underneath Jason's butt while crossing her fingers.

"Really? What?"

"Well….."

------------

It was Nathan's turn on the streak out so there he sat like before in front of the complex in his car just waiting and watching, but unlike before this time he happened to spot Haley coming down with Jason along with holding his stroller and Brooke not too far away with her crutches. Wasn't too long before a cab had come in which both girls and Jason went inside of. "She isn't…." he said out loud before starting up his car and following not too far behind, but far enough so he wouldn't be able to be seen.

--------

Hearing his phone ring he picked up with his other hand on the steering wheel, "what?"

"What? I should be saying the same thing to you. Peyton, she comes over her hysterical, says you moved in with Dan. Dan. At least tell her it's joke before she leaves man."

"Listen Luke, I'll have to call you back."

"Call me back?"

"Look, like I told Peyton, living with Dan is just the best for everyone, now I have to go," he said before hanging up without another word.

-------

Hearing his phone ring again he grumbled, "Lucas, yes I'm living with Dan now. There isn't anything you're going to say to change my mind. So tell Peyton to quit her bitching and let me live my life."

"What! What was that?"

"Peyton?"

"Bitching? I'm bitching?" She raised her voice.

"Sawyer not now, really."

"Nathan…."

"I have to go," he said and like what he did to Lucas hung up however when he looked for the cab it appeared to be coming his way. Beeping his horn he tried to get the man's attention. "Hey, hey."

"Excuse me?" The cab driver asked having rolled down his window.

Nathan looking in the back didn't see them though, "you just had two women and a kid….."

"Oh yes the talkative girls and the baby that doesn't talk. Dropped them off at the park sir."

"The park?" Nathan repeated confused, "thanks man," he waved off then hit the pedal.

------

"So why the park?"

"Oh Haley, the better question is why not the park? I mean Jason loves the swings, speaking of, do you think you could push him? I have to go to the bathroom."

"You just went in the apartment."

"What can I say? Defective bladder," she lied yet smiled and turned walking off.

"Isn't Aunt Brooke just so silly?" Haley asked while picking up the little guy.

------

Having gotten to where he wanted, parked and gotten out of his car Nathan immediately spotted Haley pushing Jason on the swings, Brooke however wasn't so easy to spot out. One thing was for sure though she wasn't leaving town like he thought she was. The problem was that if she was trouble, a public place wasn't the best place to endanger people and being Brooke might have wandered off to prevent others harm. Walking further in trying not to be spotted by Haley, Nathan walked around a cabin where the rest rooms were located and just happened to spot Brooke near the water fountain, but that's not all he found….. Brooke embraced in a little too friendly hug it appeared to Nathan with a guy other then Lucas.

--------

"So what did you do today pretty girl?" Lucas asked while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend situated on her apartment couch.

"Haley and I took a trip to the park with Jason after she came over to speak for you buddy," she set her head back and looked up at him.

"Speak for me?"

"Broody, playing dumb doesn't work for you," she giggled a little, "but you know, I said I would do it so….."

"Brooke that's great. I should've known Hales would have come through."

"So you admit you did do it?" She raised a brow having tested him.

"Well yeah…" he admitted.

"Well I said I would do it when I was crossing my fingers."

"Brooke…."

"Now Lucas you know as well as I do crossing your fingers behind your back is an excuse for untruth, or rather, made it as if it had never been uttered," she explained, "so in order not to hurt Haley's feelings we could say you gave me your own physical therapy lesson. I like that idea," she said getting off of him and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm going to make you crack pretty girl."

"Oh really?" She asked lowering her hand, opening her mouth yet having a smile face plastered on her.

"Yeah, one day you won't be so difficult."

"We'll see."

"Yeah we'll see," he repeated as he lifted his hand up moving her hair out of her face then putting a hand on her cheek while caressing his lips against hers.

--------------

With Taylor being out at her usual shindigs Brooke found herself making her way slowly to the door because of the late night knocking. "I'm coming," she said ahead of time so her visitor could hear her. "Nathan?" Was all she said having open the door to find him.

"So how long have you been doing it?" He asked getting inside the apartment.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about? Doing what?" She asked having closed the door after him.

"You know, you're a big puzzle, you know that? One piece leads to something else. I'm Brooke, the new girl, look at me I can make it on the cheer squad, feel sorry for me I got shot by some gang banger out to get my nephew. Oh wait, is that all about Brooke or does Brooke also have the back stabbing, two timing personality in her too?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you probably paid the doctors to say you needed crutches, I bet the bullet wasn't even real. Just a hoax. What was the guy an ex boyfriend that you wanted to get back? Or was he one of the ones that found out you were with another guy at the same time as you were with him?"

"You mean Damien?" She asked then laughed, "Nathan I was bleeding! Blood, red, what else could I say?"

"Lucas thinks he's with this amazing girl, one that takes up his time, yet he's happy about it, but it's too bad he doesn't know who she really is."

"You're kidding me right? Lucas happens to know the most about me in Tree Hill."

"Just because you're gorgeous doesn't mean you can play with a guy's feelings. I saw you, at the park near the drinking fountain. If I'm not mistaken Lucas doesn't have the kind of hair you were all up on."

Brooke leaned against the wall of course not knowing Nathan had seen her, "Nathan you have it all wrong. I wouldn't ever do that to Lucas," she said sincerely. "That was my older brother," she began before looking at him oddly, "and did you just call me gorgeous?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Well I mean…..you're okay, decent, sort of appealing, if guys are into that sort of type," Nathan mumbled out.

"Ok…. Umm thanks?" She responded not feeling the special kind of vibe coming off of him. Moving on her crutches around the room she couldn't help, but notice Nathan not leaving. "Nathan, if I had his birth records to prove it to you I would, but who keeps their brother's birth records? Freak much? The only thing I can tell you is he was doing me a favor," she said before crashing on the couch.

"Favor?" He asked curiously.

"I was hoping you'd just let it go," she laughed knowing she was in for an explanation and because of that she tapped her hand on the couch spot next to her hinting for him to sit down.

Having seen her hand Nathan hesitated before sitting down next to her. It wasn't because he didn't believe her either; it was the fact of being so close to her yet not being able to do anything. "So this brother of yours….."

-------------

Flashback:  
"What did they do to you Brookie Cookie?"

"I'm fine! It's nothing," she hissed waddling on her crutches.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gotten involved with that one guy."

"He has a name! Learn it because he's your nephew's father."

"A lot of good you knowing his name has done for you."

"Take that back, now," she ordered choking up swallowing hard and feeling the wetness rising up in her eyes.

"If you would have just gone with Jose, everything would have been fine. You wouldn't be stringing around a kid, you wouldn't be here and you sure as hell wouldn't be responsible for someone's death."

"I didn't call you for you to pick on me and tell me what a disgrace I am. All I need you to do is take this and go away, far away, use it for something," she said irritated while handing over the card. "From then on, I won't need you, so you could stop complaining about me ruining your life. We're not brother and sister, we're not even friends…." She coldly put it before making her way off.  
End Flashback  
------

"Brent, the closet I think we've ever been was when we were growing up with our nana, but when I was sent back to our parents at six, he stayed with her. God do I miss those days sometimes, I was the munchkin and he was the cool five year older brother. Anyways so before I moved to Beverly Hills he promised me if I ever needed anything he'd be there. Even if he was eleven when he said it there hasn't been a day where he's held back on his word. Trust me, back home I use to call him all the time when I needed something or a stand in for one of my girl friends. So when this whole credit card thing came in, I know the canceling the card was a good idea, but at the same time I knew they'd stop looking here. So instead I just gave the card to him and right about now he should be off far enough to use it so that anyone who's looking will head off in that direction."

"Older brother for protection from the guys, huh?"

Letting out a laugh, Brooke covered her mouth for a second, "please, he wasn't around that much to be the 'if you hurt my sister I'll shoot you with my shotgun' kind of brother."

"Shame."

"I know right! That's why I think you and Lucas are so lucky."

There he was again, Lucas, not even in the room and yet Nathan was threatened by everything he had, in this case the everything was Brooke. "Shame, that he doesn't know what he's missing seeing and talking to you."

"Aww, Nate, the tears are coming really, tear, tear," she teased while putting a finger underneath her eye pretending to wipe her eyes.

"In that case, who wants to hang out with you when they could be hitting it up with Rachel Gattina," he chuckled only when Brooke's teasing had came to end hearing Rachel's name.

"That is just so uncalled for!" She whined chucking a couch pillow at him.

---------

To most people it would have been an early morning wake up call to the time Taylor had gotten in, but to her it was just another day coming home late. With her having to get to her bedroom there was no way around from seeing a sleeping Nathan and Brooke crashed on the living room couch. "Someone have a slumber party?" She groggily asked leaning to ear level to the two.

Shifting a little Brooke woke only to be in eye level with something she didn't want to see every morning when she woke up. Talk about bad breath too. "Good party?"

"Not as good as this little thing you have going on I bet," she laughed having taken another look at Nathan thinking about how pathetic he still was. Scanning her eyes back and forth Brooke realized what it looked like, but Taylor was just wrong. "Forget motel one ladies and gents!" Taylor laughed and made her way to her room even if she was walking crookedly

"I'm going to…." Nathan pointed over to the direction of Taylor's room.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her hand watching as he got up and took off to her roomies' room shutting the door behind him. "Good morning, Brooke," she said to herself mustering out a small laugh before hearing the knocking from the front door. "Oh please don't be the guy complaining again about Taylor," she mumbled setting her crutch on the floor then lifting herself up carefully to move on in her desired direction. "Coming, hold on," unlocking and pulling off the chain to the door she glanced at none other then her Broody boyfriend. "If I could hug you normally right now I would," she giggled happy to see him.

"Did I wake you? I was going to try to get Taylor to open up."

"No, she beat you to it."

"So I got up this morning, did the usual stuff, then got into my car thinking about this really pretty girl, who's gotten into a bad habit of not showing up at school for a few days and I was just wondering if maybe I could change her mind today."

"Pretty girl, huh? Broody how many times have I told you Katie Holmes isn't really a teenager, she's got a kid with old man Tom," she played along.

"Wasn't who I was thinking about, but there are some similarities," he chuckled looking at her.

"So you're old man Tom?" She teased bringing forth a smile.

"What? No," he laughed himself on how silly she could be. "Cheery, I miss seeing you in those hallways, I know I see you, but it's like….."

"Not the same," she finished.

"Yeah."

"Baby bag is underneath the crib stand."

"Brooke?" Surprised on what she had said he questioned.

"Broody, if I change faster then you get that bag and Jason, we're going to have a smack down," she joked moving herself across the ways.

---------

"Everyone knows Nathan is in over his head, over his head, with sixty nine seconds left in overtime, she's on his mind, she's on his mind and suddenly I become a part of his past, I'm becoming the part that don't last I'm losing him and its effortless," Taylor screeched horribly mocking a song.

"Would you just knock it off already? Give it up!" Nathan angrily put it.

"Developing a temper Nathan? Going to hit me? Hit me," Taylor challenged laughing while pouring a drink.

"You're so messed up you can't even see it," Nathan shook his head feeling a little sorry about how bad she had gotten.

"You're so messed up you can't even see it," she mocked taking a sip before spitting it out. "That tasted a lot better a few hours ago," she laughed.

"Whatever," he opened the door up and headed out expecting to find Brooke still there, but all he saw was an empty room.

--------------------

"Aww come on Jason, it's Lucas," Brooke said trying to hush him down from crying. She couldn't hold him so the best she could do was make faces. "We're going to see Karen, you like Karen, come on now," she pleaded.

"Maybe he's sick of me," Lucas chuckled rocking Jason a little bit.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm serious; maybe he suspects his babe of a mom has another man in her life."

"Once again don't be silly. He should have that motherly son connection and know if it came down to you and him I'd drop you like there was no tomorrow," she laughed.

Chuckling once again he shook his head, "you remind me a lot like my mom."

"Well you know they say, sons marry their mothers……" she paused for a second, "eh woah that's a freaky thought."

"Hey, I like you, no one said anything about marrying, and I'm only seventeen."

"Seventeen, I think by the time Jason is that old, I can get on with my life," she laughed entirely serious though.

------------

"What? Is she actually planning on going to class today?" Taylor asked having seen Nathan come back in the room.

"School, shit," he mumbled while going to the window moving the curtain to see the outside. "She couldn't have gone…. Jason was here all night."

"The Scott sleepovers, classic."

"Do you have a comment for every----." He had started before happened to notice Lucas' truck parked in the front along with him opening the door for Brooke with Jason in his arms.

"Ten to one, you're staring at her right now. Stalker much, Nathan?"

------------

"Carl Bard said 'Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending,' now I don't know about you, but like W. J. Slim 'when you cannot make up your mind between two evenly balanced courses of action, choose the bolder' Everything you do today dictates tomorrow and so forth. I know what you're thinking, you're an English teacher standing up there quoting a bunch of dead guys that I could careless about. Yeah, I hear you, but it's what they say that's more important then who they were in today's time. H.G. Wells, 'The crisis of today is the joke of tomorrow.,' we've all had a bad day, bad game, bad break up, whatever, but have you ever stopped to think about how maybe it was meant to be?"

'"It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices,' Albus Dumbledore," Brooke smirked making her way inside of class.

"Ms. Cruise, nice of you to join us."

"I'll be sure to anticipate you in class the next day whenever you get shot," she rolled her eyes at him and took a seat listening to her fellow classmate's whisperings about her.

-------

"Peyton!" Haley called from not too far down the hallway seeing Peyton by her locker getting a chat from Bevin Maskey, Rachel's head minion. Once Haley got there though Bevin had already walked off to report to her so called master, "what was that all about?" She asked curiously.

"Our cheerleaders on the desperate side."

"Desperate about what? I heard Brooke is finally back, what's to be …… oh…." Haley caught on with a light bulb turning on. "Don't they know you're not exactly cheer material," she said putting her fingers up like quotes once she said cheer. "No offense."

"None taken. Just that, my mo----" Peyton started at first, "Anna, she was head cheerleader back in the day. They expect me to recall the cheers she had taught me as a kid and keep up her legend. I could do it yeah, but cheerleading isn't my thing obviously and what legend would I be keeping up? The adoptive daughter one? It doesn't even count," she said slamming her locker.

"Peyton, are you really mad at Anna for adopting you or Ellie for leaving you?"

"What does it matter? Either way it's still just me," and with that being said she was off on her own against the world.

----------

"Haley!" Nathan jogged catching up.

"Aren't you going to be late for practice?"

"Yeah, Whitey yells no big deal, have you seen Lucas though?"

"Umm…. He's probably at practice, Nathan, but you knew that. What is it you really want?"

"A guy can't talk to his brother's best friend?"

"I didn't say that, but…."

"You thought it didn't you?"

"Look Nathan if you're asking me for drug money for Taylor on her behalf I don't have it. I won't get it and ….."

"No, no, nothing to do with Taylor."

"Then what?" She turned intrigued.

"Scott!" Whitey yelled from down the ways.

"Listen, I'll catch up with you later and we'll talk, alright?" He said walking backwards heading in Whitey's direction and away from Haley.

"Okay……"

-----

"Alright, ladies, since poor Brooke is out on crutches for a few weeks, and probably won't make it to be in our competition we're going to have to work extra hard. We may even have a new replacement on the team," Rachel explained to her groupies in the bleachers.

Brooke knew she was going to be out sure, it was understandable, but the replacement thing caught her attention. "Replacement?"

"Oh yeah! Peyton said, no way will she ever start a cheer career," Bevin chimed in while sucking on a lollipop.

"What about that other girl?"

"What other girl?" Bevin asked pulling the lollipop out and then putting it back in her mouth.

"Bevin, how hard is it to find one girl to take Brooke's position? I mean she's a sitting statue right now," Rachel hissed.

"You know Rachel, if you want to talk about something like there not there you might think about during it when there not actually there," Brooke shot out.

"You are like a statue. What could you do in those things? It'll just be a few days before the birds start landing on you thinking that it's a permanent resting spot," she devilishly said then licked her lips.

"You know what, someday you're going to realize how pointless all this is. What difference does it make if you cheer your heart out or go to nationals; you're only as good as you are if you give it all you got. The way you run this ridiculous team you're lucky if you'll ever get noticed. So take your moronic cheers that I could care less about and shove it," she tossed her pom poms over then got up off the bleachers making her way to the door not believing she was giving up the one thing she was ever good at.

Nathan having been on the other side of the door opened up heading to practice, but happened to stand before a tear stained crutches Brooke. "Brooke?" 

"Oh hey, Nate, thanks for the door," she said plastering a fake smile on her face and moving out of the gym.

Taking a look at his peers and Whitey about to start practice he shook his head and followed after her. "Hey Brooke, wait up," he called making his way to her.

"Nathan, are you trying to get Whitey to yell at you?" She asked leaning on the wall, "its one thing for Lucas to be excused from practice having to get checked up by the doctor, but it's another for you to get Whitey thinking you're just screwing around to talk to some girl. If you want to talk to some girl, go on and talk to Rachel. Talk to her with her stupid cheers, her stupid team, her stupid….." Brooke rambled on.

"Pretty much stupid everything huh?"

"Exactly! Which is why I'm done, now excuse me. I figure by the time I get home it'll be dark fall," she laughed imagining herself as the turtle in the race between the hare.

"So you're just giving up cheerleading? Like it wasn't important to you?"

"It's not," she bit down on her lip hard.

"You're lying."

"Are not!" She whinned.

"Yes you are, because when you're nervous you bit down on your lower lip and in this case you're nervous about lying about something that really matters to you. You're going to let a pair of crutches and Rachel Gattina get in front of your dreams?"

"Okay Nathan, don't think too much into it, I don't dream of being a professional cheerleader."

"But you've dreamt about winning in it haven't you?"

"Only like a billion years ago."

"So why don't you start now?"

"You're kidding right?"

"The only one that should be kidding herself is you if you think you can't think, create and do a cheer better then Rachel's creation by the time of nationals."

"Alright Nathan, if you've just magically grown this set of brains where do I start?" She asked just playing along not expecting him to have an answer.

"I know a place come on," he shook his finger.

---------------

"Strange with the place being empty I take it," someone had said behind Haley in the studio.

"You have no idea," she said afraid of turning around.

"I have a pretty good imagination."

"Listen Chris----" Haley wanted to start rambling on about how she was wrong, but was rudely interrupted by the sound of his phone.

"One second, kid," he said putting up a hand and flipping his phone to talk.

"Kid?" Haley repeated making a face. Sure Chris wasn't a high school kind of guy, but seventeen and twenty weren't that too far apart.

"Yeah Jessica, I'm working on it. Of course I'll be there. Positive. I got this one. I'm sure of it. Yes, yeah," Haley had heard Chris saying into his phone, but what stung the most was the other woman's name or so she thought. Hanging up he just looked at the girl he left behind, "listen Haley, you have a talent, don't waste it," shortly he put it, but it was an impact of words. "Question is if you brave enough?"

---------

Peyton had gotten in her house and immediately threw her bag on the ground like she did every afternoon, but as she was heading up the stairs to her room she couldn't happen to miss the man in her living room.

"Peyton….."

"Dad?" Peyton asked puzzled on what he was doing home so early. 

--------

"How is everything?" Karen had asked having been waiting in the room a long time with Lucas after taking a few tests.

"Mr. Scott you know how hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, HCM, sudden death is prevented?" The doctor questioned blocking out Karen.

"Using beta blockers and calcium blockers, and using antiarrhythmic drugs, having an implantable defibrillator implanted under the skin to monitor the heart rhythm continuously, and automatically delivers a shock to the heart to restore a normal rhythm should a dangerous ventricular arrhythmia occur. While it sometimes seems a drastic step, it is much less drastic than allowing a young individual to die suddenly."

"Sounds like you've done your research."

"Doctor…."

"There's one thing though you happened to conveniently leave out. Have you been doing tremendous exercises?

------------

'We're not brother and sister, we're not even friends….' It kept ringing in his head while he was waiting at the bus station. 'We're not brother and sister, we're not even friends….' Looking down at his ticket he had gotten with Brooke's credit card he lifted it up and ripped it in two before getting off the bench and heading inside the station interested in something else.

-------

"The clinic?" Brooke glanced over at the place.

"You're not going to beat her in those crutches so you're either brave enough to work on getting off of them or you're just going to be a bleachers girl. So which is it Brooke? Do you have what it takes?"


	22. Chapter 22

_I have this on Shadows of Doubt. So it'd be cool to see you guys there. If you want the link let me know _

Lucas had found himself in a not so good situation as he was sustained to his room or school for what would be a long time in Karen's mind. The news that she was informed about that her own son was putting himself at risk to die, didn't sit right in her nor would it have in any other mother's mind. She could imagine it being hard on him, but she just wanted something more for him that what she had and in order for him to have that he'd have to be alive. Lucas, on the other hand, knew what he did was wrong working out with Nathan at the gym, but like any other outcast he just wanted to be like the rest. So, there he laid back on his back with his head up glancing at the ceiling pattern with his heart condition on his mind at first. Reaching for his stand he pulled his phone over to him flipping it open and pressing the number to the one person that could drift his mind onto something good just by hearing the sound of her voice.

"Hello? Helloooooo, you've reached Brooke, no Lucas wait, hey stop, put me down, pleeeeeease Broody, down boy, down, no, oh wait I'm still recording, oops, leave a message!" She giggled for an answering machine before a beep followed. Hearing it just made Lucas smirk recalling how much fun they had that day, however when he thought about telling her how it went it drifted away. "Hey Cheery, just checking to see how my girl is. Running a marathon yet?" He joked on a count of her crutches, "alright call me back when you get in."

-----------

"Peyton!" Larry called loudly having seen her drop, collapsing to the floor on her knees crying as she put her hand to her mouth trying to cover her sobs having heard the news.

"Why is this…. Why is…..?" She sobbed out completely filled with tears in her eyes. It wasn't her fault in any way, but yet she blamed herself and always would. The signs were there for her to clearly see clouding her world turning it upside down. Stopping, breathings, looking at her surroundings she put a hand on her heart trying to block out her mind.

---------

"I'll give you a few days to think about it, kid, because I'm on my way to meet Jessica, but think about it. We could really put together some good tunes and who knows what it could turn into," Chris explained trying to get as attached as he was the first time around and in order to do that it was he who turned his back first to take off.

"Wait…. Chris!" Haley called just loud enough to see him having turned his back to be at her attention. "It's good to have you back," she said simply having second thoughts because of her stomach feeling about the Jessica figure that had been mentioned yet again.

"Good to see you too kid," he said turning back.

"It's Haley," she said correcting him enough to make an impact for him to stop walking, take a deep breath thinking and then continuing off.

------

Looking over at the place again she bit down on her lip, "I don't think I can do it Nathan," she said only thinking down about herself.

Putting his vehicle in park, he grabbed his key out and shook his head. "You know what I think, I think you know you can do it, you're just too scared to. Too afraid that if you did recover to the way you were before that something bad will happen again and it'll be all for a waste. Too scared that maybe you're not a better fit for Rachel's spot anymore and you'll never amount to her."

"That's so not true! I'm not afraid of any of that!" Brooke hissed after having her jaw dropped while he was explaining.

"Oh yeah?" He raised a brow, "then prove it. Show us what you got Brooke."

"Am I sensing a bet here?"

"Bet, challenge, whatever you have to call it to get your ass out there."

"So this bet, what do I get out of it?"

"Greedy there Brooke?" He chuckled wondering what she had in mind.

"Just curious."

"Why don't you give me some time cause I might not even have to think about it since you won't be getting that far," he tested trying to motivate her.

"You're so wrong," she squinted, "now open this door for me and help me out!" She commanded ready to go upfront of whatever got in her face.

------

"Hales?" Lucas had picked up the phone answering.

"Luke, thank god. Is Brooke there with you? Cause it's swamped here and Jason he just won't stop crying. I don't know what to do Luke. Put Brooke on."

"Hales, slow down, what do you mean Brooke's not there?" Lucas asked having glanced at the time making a note that cheer practice had let out hours ago.

"I mean as in she's not present, poof, no where," Haley clarified.

"Listen Hales, I'm kind of tied down here, I'll be over there when I get the first chance, but for now, put your pinky in Jason's mouth. I think he's going through that whole stage in the mouth."

"Luke, everything alright?"

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't it be Hales?"

"Never mind, okay I'll try it."

-------

"I can't be here, no," she muttered out getting off her knees and onto her feet fleeing out the door even if her face was stained with tear drops. Torn between two people, both from different worlds yet in the end off to the same world, Heaven, that is. Her mind was all jumbled with thoughts of hurt, pain and the wonder of why they were gone so soon.

Flashback:

"You were the key to my heart, Peyton," Ellie admitted brushing hair out of Peyton's face.

End Flashback

"But the truth is you were mine," Peyton whispered having gotten into her car and drove a bit, speeding fast, before coming to a stop having almost blown off a crosswalk with a guy walking in it with a headset on. Waving him off to go the only reaction she got from him was a head shake.

-----

"I can't believe we just did that," Brooke announced shocked behind words that she was finally going to do something about her condition.

"Believe it because I'm pretty sure those old guys with the teeth in there did," Nathan chuckled opening up the door for her.

"You want they want me," she joked lifting herself up as best as she could getting in. "Wait, Nathan," she called after having seen him preparing to walk to the other side.

"Yeah?"

"My phone, back pocket on my jeans can you get it?" She asked not wanting to lift herself up and put weight on her leg standing up.

"Yeah sure," he hesitantly said grabbing a hold of her phone from her back having happened to notice her bare skin showing on account of her shirt being up a little.

"Got it?"

"Yeah," he shook his head just imagining how smooth she probably was. "Hot date waiting for? Cyber hotline?" He joked handing it over.

"Only for the best clients," she smiled exposing her dimples. "Hey, Nathan, you think you could drop me off at the café. Jason's there and I should really get him off Haley's hands."

"How is the little guy?"

"This morning, he was so fussy!"

"Maybe he just misses the old man. Have you spoken to your cousin lately?"

Brooke stopped to think, it amazed her even after her incident and pretty much throwing the truth right out there about Jason and her real name, Nathan still remain oblivious. "Yeah, he's been running into a few problems. Should be any day though, any day," she grinded her teeth shortly after saying.

------

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed while shaking with a tray.

"Easy there Haley," Nathan laughed supporting up her tray so she wouldn't drop it. "Where's this go?"

"The table on the left, table #5."

"I got it."

"Oh thank you, thank you Nathan," she said before seeing him heading off to serve her customers.

"Crowded in here, surprised you didn't blow up the place," Brooke laughed looking around the place, at Nathan talking to the elderly couple at table #5 getting them to laugh and then back to Haley.

"I was looking for you earlier about Jason….."

"Is he alright? What's wrong?" Brooke asked jumping to conclusions.

"He's fine, I got a hold of Lucas and you know that pinky thing really works."

Once having entered causing the door to jingle Lucas immediately saw her, "Brooke, thank god you're okay," he came over to her wanting to hug her, but with the crutches it wasn't the best idea.

"Broody, take an easy," she laughed a little, "I was going to call you once I picked up Jason," she said while lifting up a hand and fixing the collar to his shirt. "Looks like you just crawled out of bed," she smiled looking up to him.

"I was worried about you Cheery, Hales called and then I looked at the clock knowing cheer had to be over and ….." he started, but Brooke knowing he was going to talk a lot cut him off.

"I'm fine Broody, look at me in the flesh," she said tempted on spinning around, but at the chance of falling and being embarrassed decided against it. "Besides, if I needed some big knight and shinning armor I had one. I was with Nathan."

"Speaking of, I'm going to see what's holding him up at that table," Haley chimed in excusing herself.

-------------

"Haley, was just coming back to talk to you."

"So was I attempting to save you from them or them from you?" She asked with a laugh seeing the elderly people with a bit of light in them as they ate and drank.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, so what's up?"

"Heard from my mom lately?"

"Nathan, you have to imagine she took it pretty hard when you told her you were moving in with Dan."

"I know, Haley, but it's not like there was any other way."

"Like hell there was!" Haley insisted putting her foot down.

----------

"So what have two of the people I hold close most to me been up to?"

"Well, I got into a certain physical therapy session……"

"Really?" Lucas asked having been so caught off guard because of all the times she refused it.

"Mmhmm," she nodded her head.

"Cheery that's great!" He knelt his head and shortly after gave her a quick peck on the lips.

--------

"There wasn't any other-----" Nathan had started before having caught glance of Brooke and Lucas. "Listen Haley, I have to go finish gathering up some stuff, tell Brooke I'll see her around," he said heading off before turning, "try not to drop anything either," he laughed thinking about her tray.

-------

"So everything go okay with the check up?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," he lied letting her head lean on his shoulder. He lied to her, he lied to Brooke and he didn't like it having not done it often and the fact she said not to do it. He knew if she found out otherwise her trust would be shattered, but on the other hand he didn't want to her to worry if she knew the truth. He pitied himself debating whether lies like this hurt more then the truth and whether he was just a disappointment for doing so.

"Good, cause if it wasn't I may have restricted your kisses," she smiled lifted her chin up putting her head back and lifting up her index finger moving it back and forth signaling him to come towards her and kiss her again.

-------

The days had passed, Lucas was still in over his head with the grounded thing and his condition, what made it worse was he was still caught in his lies to Brooke. When it came to her first session he just had to dodge her so he'd get back home like Karen had put his rules. With Lucas missing, Haley working, not being too close to Peyton, all that was left was Nathan and he had practice that she knew of. So there she sat on the steps of Tree Hill High after school which normally for her was cheer practice with Rachel, whom she despised.

"Shouldn't you already be at your session already?"

Knowing whose voice it was without thinking she glanced over her shoulder seeing Nathan behind her. "Oh I'm in the process of getting there."

"Looks to me like you're avoiding it," he said taking a seat next to her.

"Lucas had to run, Haley has work and I knew you have practice soon------"

"Come on," he got up to his feet.

"What about practice?" She asked concerned not wanting him to get into trouble.

"Does it look like I need the practice?"

"Well…."

"Come on Brooke, what do you have to lose?" He asked while he offered her a hand to lift herself up.

--------

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. What was it I drank?" Taylor asked walking along with the latest fellow of the night.

"Why? You like it?"

"I don't feel so hot," she admitted tripping over herself and glancing around seeing the alley space as if it was crowding in on her as was the guy walking closer to her. "I…"

"Lie down. Good idea."

"I think this is far enough. I can make it home," she insisted trying to get him away, "leave me alone," she then whined struggling against him as he held her arms down.

-----

"It wasn't that horrible was it?" Nathan asked walking along side Brooke.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked in out rage, "do you know how much it hurt being on that bar thing trying to hold myself up?"

"But when you got to the end of it, didn't you feel good about it? Cause if jumping off towards me doesn't show good then what does?" He laughed recalling not too long ago when he had to catch her, when she was in his arms, when it did feel right and it was just the two of them.

"Get off me… Ow!" Taylor yelled.

"Well if you must know----" She started before making a face and looking around.

"Brooke what is it?" He asked seeing the worry on her face.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Somebody, help me!"

"Nathan, that," Brooke said jerking his arm by pulling it wanting to go herself, but what good could she do on crutches.

Hearing it himself he looked over at Brooke then followed the sound of the calls leading him to find a guy over Taylor. "Hey!" He called immediately grabbing a hold of him yanking him off of her and then pressing him against the wall.

"She shouldn't drink so much, man," was all the guy said before getting knocked in the face by Nathan.

"Get out of here!" He yelled letting his grip go.

"Oh my god," Brooke said getting there right after the scum bag ran off. "Nathan she passed out, check and see….."

"I don't think it got that far Brooke," he shook his head and carefully lifted Taylor up in his arms.

"We gotta…."

"We will come on; you could call Haley on the way about Jason."

"And about….."

"Yeah…."

-----------------

"What are you thinking girlie?" Brooke asked taking a seat next to Haley at the picnic table on school grounds that next morning.

"How could she… how could she be that stupid?"

"Haley, the sedative just bubbled up probably in her drink so she had no way of noticing it."

"I know, but if she wasn't there it wouldn't have happened."

"Okay, let's try this different way. Have you ever been like your sister?"

"Like Tay? Are you even asking me this?"

"I'm not saying go get drunk and almost raped, but I kind of know what she's been going through. I've been there, back home before….. well before someone. Now by the looks of it, it doesn't really seem you want a whole lot to do with her, but if she was sober, like actually sober you think you've try giving it another shot? Like actually being sisters?"

"Taylor isn't going to stop, Brooke, it's just a waste of breathe and really I have other stuff on the mind to deal with," Haley said getting up shaking her head and preparing to walk off before feeling Brooke touch her arm.

"Stop by at the apartment at about five, if you come and find that you don't want to be there any longer then you're free to go, but Haley, just stop on by at least."

------


	23. Chapter 23

Brooke set her head down on an outside wooden table at school banging it against it having so little time left yet a lot to do. It was stressing her out and not knowing where to grab onto so she could get something going wasn't helping at all either.

"What some guys would do to be that table," Nathan joked setting his bag on the bench and taking a seat across from her. "What's going on?"

"You don't even want to know," she mumbled lifting her neck up so her forehead you lift up, then she banged it back down and repeated the process before being stopped by Nathan's hand underneath her chin keeping her head up so she would knock it off.

"Try me."

"Alright. Fine," she cracked her knuckles on her left hand then the right hand after words. "So after Taylor's little, which isn't so little break down, but you get what I mean, Haley's been on this whole rampage thing and it's really, really, really, super duper, really, GRR-like I mean if I didn't have Brent, and I had a sister like Taylor unlike having been her myself I would want someone to knock some sense into me in trying to be some help instead of some whinny, nagging, trying to be miss goody two shoes!" She rambled long enough without taking a much of a breath, "the point being!" She raised her finger up, "I have oh let's say two hours give or take to somehow get some looney doctor person at the rehab center to create an intervention for Taylor with Haley being there. So she can get some help, enough help so Haley could at least have some sort of a normal relationship with her sister once she gets out," she looked up at the sky, "now is that too much to ask?"

"Feel better?" He chuckled raising a brow at her seeing her so worked up.

"Actually yeah," she breathed out and turned her head looking at him.

"So what are you waiting on?"

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?"

"I have oh let's say two hours give or take to somehow get some looney doctor person at the rehab center to create an intervention for Taylor with Haley being there," Nathan mocked her.

"Nathan," she grumbled squinting at him. 

"Something tells me that's not a Nathan give me a hug grumble."

"What? No, are you kidding me?" She threw her hands up in the air then placed them underneath her chin with her elbows on the table, "I can't be as confident as you with this."

"Alright, what do you have next?"

"Geology why?"

"Planning on being a rock scientist there Brooke? I could see it now," he teased just messing with her.

"It's my last science credit, why what are you taking?" She asked only to have him hush up proving a point, "yeah that's what I thought."

"Whatever, let's get out of here," he said getting up and picking up his bag putting a strap on his shoulder.

"Nathan," she hissed, "we can't just leave here."

"Are you telling me you would rather be sitting in class for a period and half listening to same crap everyday? Rocks aren't going to change over night you know. Besides, I haven't known you for long, but something tells me it wouldn't be the first time you blowing off a few class periods."

"Are you implying I'm a ditcher, Scott?" She asked getting up carefully placing her crutch handles underneath her arms.

"Are you implying that I'm right on the number Brooke?" He chuckled just looking over at her.

------------

Lucas looked over the seat next to him having it being empty. It wasn't like Brooke to be gone, minus the circumstance with her incident, but he knew they were over that. He also knew she was around having seen her smiling face and felt her soft lips on his own not too long ago in the day earlier.

"After the incident last week with a certain rock to the window, the science committee decided to assign the class on probation, but I, myself have decided a certain arranged alphabetical sitting is in order," one of the teachers had announced looking at his clip board at a map of the desks with students' names written on them. "Let's get…." He began naming off his students and pointing to their seats after their groaning.

"Peyton, have you seen Brooke?" Lucas nudged her while standing in line waiting for his name to be called off.

"I could have sworn I seen her in the morning."

"Miss Cruise," the teacher called out, "Miss Cruise?" He repeated before marking on his notes her being missing.

"It's alright, maybe counselors started pulling us out early to talk about college."

"Maybe, that could be why Nathan was missing last period. What sucks is I really needed to talk to him about something."

"Miss Sawyer, Mr. Scott, right here would you," the man tapped his pencil on the desk directing them.

"Well looks like we're lab partners, partner," Peyton elbowed him and walked on over to her seat.

"Yeah," he nodded going on over to sit by her. "So what did you need to talk to Nathan for?"

"Umm…."

-----

"Why don't you tell me a little more about your room mate, and friend, about her history," the doctor prompted Brooke and Nathan with after having greeted them with a handshake.

"Well…." Brooke began not even knowing the whole thing about it really. She just knew Taylor was kind of girl that liked to got out, party, drink and pick up guys.

Having seen Brooke struggling Nathan dived in, "Ever since I've known Taylor she has always enjoyed anything that's come into her site with alcohol whether it is a glass of wine, a beer, or a shot. She'd be one to drink it, but in the last few months, it's changed, she's changed to a point where she's put herself in a bigger risk…."

"Changed how?" The doctor interrupted.

"She switched to vodka for starters. Not too long ago she was in a rape situation and…."

Brooke was thankful having Nathan there and put her hand on his giving it a little squeeze as they sat next to each other and across from the doctor, "it would really help not only us, and her, but her sister as well."

"I assume you'd want her to have a residential treatment as you can see we provide a confidential a peaceful environment for recovery," the doctor explained while placing a few brochures in front of the two.

"She's not going to come voluntarily…." Brooke let out sighing.

"Very few of our patients check themselves in."

-------

"It's just, Ellie and I shared this world when she was alive…."

"Peyton, I'm sorry about ----"

"Lucas, it's okay, really," Peyton nodded her head coming to her terms in her head, "now like I was saying, my mom, Ellie, our world was pretty much all about the music. Live for the music, but Anna, my mom, her world was completely different. Live for the crowd, the cheers. I know it sounds completely ridiculous, but the other day Bevin came up to me pretty much begging to be on the team, with Brooke being out you know?"

"Let me get this straight, Peyton Sawyer cheerleader?"

"No, I'm just saying…."

"Yeah just saying it seems to me you're considering joining the squad. You couldn't have joined when I played on the team?" He chuckled having a hard time to picture Peyton of all girls as cheer material. 

"It's a crazy idea, forget about it," she shook her head and started to rummage through her things before feeling Lucas' hand on hers to stop her from shifting about.

"Peyton, it's not crazy. You just want the best of both worlds," he assured her nodding his head.

"So you think Brooke will be okay with it?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course she will. She'd rather see the squad up and running then down in the gutter."

------

"You alright?" Nathan asked looking at Brooke looking out the window just watching as the raindrops hit the glass.

"Fine, just fine," she lied biting down on her lip.

"Haley and the doc just went in the other room to talk, I'm sure it's nothing too major, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about anything, I'm fine I said," she hissed glaring out the window lost in her thoughts before turning and looking up at Nathan. "What? Say it? Stop looking at me like that. I know what you want to say. Brooke, you're lying. What's up? What it is? Well I'll tell you what it is. It's that girl, you know the one with the horrid red dye job, and well that's not all the jobs she's gotten or given I'll tell you that," she laughed lightly. "So I was just thinking, you know Bevin, oh course you do, she's like Rachel's goon, so she was set off to find a replacement, for me! I don't care if I'm out, whomever they find to take my spot, oooh we're going to have problems! Big problems. I mean, who does she think she is replacing me?"

-----------

"Hey," Haley greeted Taylor having been waiting close to the door for her arrival.

"Oh hey," Taylor said back setting down her keys and shutting the door behind her.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen, I need to talk to you."

"Mysterious much, Hal?" Taylor shook her head and followed Haley into the kitchen to see Brooke, Nathan and a mystery man. "Aww, is there a party going on in here that I don't know about?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hunter Hemsley," the man held out his hand to get it shook, but no such action on Taylor's side. "I'm a counselor at the drug an alcohol abuse rehabilitation center."

"Do you guys need to realize that's the worst stripper job mentioned? Guys, try going for police officers and firemen. Hell, even the pizza man routine would work better," Taylor laughed as she uncapped a cookie jar and pulled out some cash.

"Your family and friends requested that I be here today to help them lead an intervention."

"Uh, okay Hal, jokes on me."

"We are all here because we are worried that uh you have an addiction to alcohol."

"You guys are out of your mind, if you think," she shook her head, grabbed some cash and tried to get herself out of the kitchen. 

"Taylor, you have a problem. A big problem," Haley put her foot down saying. "I'm sorry about how this all came out Tay, it's hard for you to hear, but I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. I don't want anyone to hurt you either. You're my sister, my older sister and just lately it's not you taking the stand anymore claiming that role."

"Leave it to you Hal, to role model the perfect sister," she shot out harshly, "what about you, Nathan? Place any bets on this one?" She turned, "and you? Expecting on kicking me out to have your little slumber parties?"

"Taylor!"

"Don't you Taylor me Hal! You're over reacting, everyone is over reacting."

"You know our history, Taylor, I don't have to relive it with you again," Nathan started speaking up.

"Oh what a thriller it'd be taking another go at it, wouldn't it Nathan?" She sarcastically noted.

"I know you drink, you know you drink, and everyone in this room knows you to do it."

"You know what Nathan? Shove it. Don't act like you're better then me. You're just as bad as me. Only difference is I'm not trying to lock you up for drinking."

"That's because you were too busy trying to get some more stuff then bother wasting time looking after me."

"I don't care who you are and what they've asked you for exactly, but I'm not going!" She proceeded to move once again trying to leave the kitchen, but Haley stood in from of the doorway.

"Tay, please you have to do this," begging and yet getting tear eyed being so affected by the situation taking place.


	24. Chapter 24

"Place is a war zone in here huh?" Nathan looked over at Brooke as they entered the café.

"Nathan, they needed to have a sisterly moment, I mean, I'd make up some silly thing if it were for Lucas and you too," she laughed making her way to sit across from the cash register behind the counter.

"So you really think she'll go?"

"I think tutor girl has more spunk then sometimes people give her credit for. It's like you've heard the question what came first the chicken or the egg right?" She asked, "well forget that! Just think about the egg fleeing the nest, which would be Taylor, and Haley is the chicken, which is once again bizarre with the older sister being the egg, but that's besides the point!" She lifted up her finger saying, "what I mean is, the egg will crack and hatch into a newly intelligent chicken and in realty means Taylor will be better after the clinic. Now did you catch any of that?"

"I got the part where Haley is a chicken which could make sense with them chicken legs she has," he chuckled only to shortly see a rag being thrown at him by Brooke.

"You're horrible, you know that?" She smiled before laughing along with him.

Not too long afterwards the two heard a jingle of a bell and glanced over to see Lucas stepping in. Sure he was till in deep trouble with his mom, but a stop at the café to have a little chat with Hales. It was like if anything he could find her at the café because of their distance at school. "Hey Nate," he greeted, "and you missed you at -----"

"Oh Broody, I totally forgot, I had to patch up something, and it's patched up now….. I hope. I think. Well least it seems, I'll get back to you on that one. It's nothing bad, no, no, no it's not. Right Nathan?"

"Woah, woah, Cheery I believe you, I don't need Nathan to verify what you said. I trust you, you know that."

"Mmm good cause I trust you too boyfriend," she smile leaning over and kissing him lightly. "I'm going to go check up on Jason. You two do something, do the manly bonding," she teased.

"Need any help?"

"I got it, I got it," she said assuring making her way to the back. 

------

"So how's practice going?"

At first Nathan didn't know how to respond. After all, lately he had been blowing them off to hang out with Brooke. He couldn't openly tell Lucas that could he? His brother's girl and he was spending a little too much time with her and having more feelings for her. It wouldn't look right at all. "You know, Whitey, the old geezer still has a punch in him."

"Leave it to Whitey," Lucas chuckled knowing what Nathan exactly meant.

"Excuse me," a man spoke from behind Lucas tapping him on the shoulder. "Have you seen this woman around?" He held out a photo for Lucas, "she goes by the name Brooke."

Already not knowing who the guy was Lucas felt his throat clog up. "You would be?" He asked immediately being defensive because of the first attack on her not being too far away.

Nathan having been observing the man himself put a hand up to hold Lucas back a little. "Easy Luke, I've seen this guy before," he said just trying to put his finger on it. "It's Brent, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No, Nathan Scott," he held out his hand, "I'm friends with your sister," he explained even if it did sting the word friends. "She's in the back I'll go get her," he informed before taking off.

-------

"Sorry man, I knew about you, but never really seen what you looked like. How in the world Nathan has is beyond me. Just being cautious, I mean after the last time didn't turn out so good and….. that's just my girlfriend."

"And you are?"

"Lucas, hey."

"So Brooke's got herself yet another boyfriend huh? What did you do get her pregnant?" He sneered glancing at Lucas and where Nathan and taken off just waiting.

"What? No," Lucas replied caught off guard on how directly he was taken up on.

"Nothing too personal, man, just my sister, she's just not the girl into your kind of guy.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, man, I know the kind of guys she goes for and you definitely don't go up to those kind of standards. Unless well, she's needy or pregnant, but after the last one, I doubt she's into that anymore."

"What?" Lucas let out wondering who this guy thought he was coming in, passing judgment on him already and telling him about Brooke's standards.

------------------------

Just as Nathan was going to open his mouth and call Brooke he was interrupted by overhearing Brooke talking baby talk to Jason. He smiled and leaned against the wall just watching the two before speaking up. "It wouldn't surprise me if he says Brooke before dad."

She turned her head looking over at Nathan and smiled lightly, "well who wants to say Brooke when you can say Nathan?" She asked turning and going back talking to Jason, "can you say N-A-T-H-A-N baby, Naaay-than," she sounded out for him before only watched as he lifted his hands up fussing. "I guess he's not too fond of it," she laughed.

"Start him off with Nate then," he suggested walking over to her.

"I'll do that, one day, but as for now, what are you doing back here?"

"Come on, I have to show you something," he held out his hand, but then put it down knowing she couldn't take it and hold herself up.

"Nathan, the tall, dark, mysterious type, it's…."

"Working for me?" He chuckled finishing.

"Not what I was going to say."

"You coming or what?"

"Nathan do you think you could….." she nodded her head hinting to the curb. "I mean, I feel bad he's always in there and it's stuffy back here," she started to explain.

"Yeah sure," he said heading over carefully picking Jason up. "Hey there," he greeted holding him securely while moving along with Brooke to the front.

-----

"Look man it's nothing to personal my sister---" Brent had started before having caught glance of a shadow coming on over from the back. "Is just coming on over I bet," he finished off not really wanting to say that though.

"So what are you going to show?" Brooke asked itching for information.

"You sure can't be one to just wait, can you?" Nathan chuckled.

"It's not in my natu---" Brooke started saying before she seen Brent standing over with Lucas. "Brent," she spat out coldly yet getting hot in the face upset.

"Hey Brooke."

------

"You're not just kicking me out so both you and Brooke can have a slumber party with Lucas, are you?" Taylor laughed joking of course, yet tears with streaming down from her eyes.

"Aww no sweetie," Haley said embracing her sister into a tight hug as they stood outside the apartment saying their goodbyes before Taylor was soon driven off in the limo in front taken to get help.

"You think it'll be different?" Taylor asked getting out of the hug and brushing her tears off her face.

"Won't know till you're back."

"Hal, always one to see something done, before doing something herself."

"And that's bad?"

"I don't know. Ever have something slip between your fingers because of not doing something first?" Taylor asked her younger sister before hearing a beeping noise. "I guess that's one for only you to know," she smiled nearing the door and opening it up getting inside.

------

"Nathan can you please put Jason back."

"Brooke?" Nathan looked at her puzzled.

"Put him back Nathan," she hissed harshly glaring at Brent.

"Alright, alright," he said looking over at Lucas wondering if he had any clue about the mood swing, but he didn't see any hint or clue on his brother's face about knowing anything.

"You on the other hand," Brooke said leaning against the counter and picking up her finger pointing.

"Come on Brooke, you really didn't mean what you said."

--------

"Now tell me she's not the only one confusing me," Nathan said looking down at the little boy in his arms. "Yeah I didn't think so," he chuckled before hearing a rolling noise on top of him. Looking up at the ceiling he made a puzzled face before worry stumbled upon. At first he thought of setting Jason down before went against it just in case something bad was going to take place. So instead he held onto him with him close to his chest and walked up the flight of stairs that led them to the roof. Once he got up there he scanned the top looking at the golf set up before finding the source of the rolling racket. "Warn a person would you when you go up here," he said shaking his head and taking a seat on a few bricks near by.

"Geez, Nathan!" Haley jumped herself being snuck up on.

"Geez, Nathan? You're the one up here making the noise."

"I figured everyone would be in the front like you were when I came in."

"Coming from the back, what's with avoiding us from the front then? Did something go wrong? Taylor," Nathan asked jumping right onto things.

"No, no. Right now she's on here way off. It wasn't that I didn't want to see you guys…. No actually it is. No, that sounds bad. It's just something is on my mind and ….."

"You don't know how to straighten it out nonetheless put it in words to talk about, huh?"

Taking a deep breath then letting out slowly she looked over at him, "yeah. How'd you know?"

"Experience."

"Oh really? Something you want to share?" Haley took a seat next to him and nudged him lightly enough not to hurt Jason.

"Nah, I got this one. What about you? Want to try to let whatever's on your mind out?"

"It has nothing to do with Taylor."

"I didn't even assume it did."

"Well I'm just saying. I mean that's why I would figure you'd want to know. That or if it had to do with Peyton, Lucas, Brooke….." Haley rambled off.

"Haley, just say it."

"If you had the opportunity to do something, something that you would probably never have the chance to do again, would you do it?"

"Not too long ago, I found out I was accepted to this big basketball program. However, I also found out Dan rejected it, didn't even tell me about it. I found out about it afterwards."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I know how much basketball means to you…."

"The point is, if I ever had something come my way like that again, I'd take it as fast as I can."

"So basically you're saying Haley take it. Go for it."

"Well yeah, if you want it, why not? What's stopping you?"

Haley stood up and thought there for a second.

Flashback:  
"You'll always be my best friend Hales."  
End

Flashback:  
"Us against the world. Who needs them, right Hales?"  
End

Flashback:  
"It's you and me and all of the other people."  
End

"I don't really know," she lied through her teeth saying.

"Whatever it is, you'll get through it Haley. If you could convince Taylor out of here, you can," Nathan encouraged while he himself go up on his feet. "Come on; let's see what the others got themselves into."  
----

"I didn't?" She asked getting loud.

"You were just pissed off because of the Damien thing. Now come Brooke, stop playing around."

"You're kidding right? I'm the one playing around?" She asked once again raising her voice.

"Listen, I didn't come back for you to make me deaf in both ears I…."

"That's your problem, Brent, you came back to ridicule me so more. I don't want to hear it. Just go…." She said almost begging.

By then Brent had noticed Lucas over on Brooke's side rubbing her shoulder trying to seize her nerves, "alright Brooke, if that's what you really want, I'll back off for now, but I'm not leaving. I'll be around," he nodded his head and was on his way out.

-----

"You alright?" Brooke looked up at her boyfriend giving him a 'are you kidding me' kind of look then leaned against him burying her face on his chest. "Want to talk about it Cheery?"

"Not right now, Lucas, not right now," she let out just standing or well leaning in her case on him as she felt him rubbing her back.

When Nathan and Haley got there, they both couldn't help, but miss the two that they had developed feelings for in each other's grips. What was there they could do though? Besides wallow in each other's misery and jealously that is. "Hales, my mom didn't call while you were in the back, did she?" Nathan had spoke up just enough to catch Brooke and Lucas' attention enough to rid them apart.

"Huh? No, sorry Nathan," Haley blinked and snapped out of it.

"Tutor Girl! How'd it go?" Brooke asked nosily and to hear something other then her own issues.

"Fine, Brooke, just fine," she smiled lightly. "Luke can we talk? Now maybe?"

"Yeah sure Hales."

"Nathan, I told you in the back, come on," Brooke laughed fakely making her way over to him and Jason taking off giving Lucas and Haley their space.

-----

"Lucas," Haley let out first.

"Hales," Lucas said himself unusually wondering what was up.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm going to be leaving pretty soon."

"Another family vacation Hales? How long this time?"

"No. Not that."

"Hales?" He said unsure what was it this time.

"For good. I'm moving there and wherever else we go. I guess. It's complicated. I'm not sure how it all works yet either, but …."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chris, he invited me to go on with him, for the music. I'm going to be going with him and a few others."

"Hales…."

"Lucas, don't Hales me, you know I'm not one to just pull something out of nowhere and do it. I'm rational about everything. So if this is something I want to do and you being my best friend should support me," she said in a tone that could go both ways. One with him being her best friend telling her to go for it like she said, but the other being something more begging her to stay and convincing her. "I'll still see you," she said with a small smile.

"Not like now. What about school? Remember Yale? Harvard?"

"School will still be here Lucas if it doesn't work out. You have to trust me on this though. I have a good feeling about it."

"Come here," he said embracing her into a hug, "you're my best friend Hales. You know I only want to see you have the best."

"I know, Luke, I know," she whispered before swallowing hard.

------

"I told you Haley could pull it off, now didn't I? I should've bet on that. Damn it. Why didn't I think of that? I mean hello it's Haley! Damn, damn, damn," Brooke said trying to ramble on nothing so it'd appear to be something that would drift Nathan into asking what was going on.

No such luck it appeared to be though, "so your brother popping in that sure was a surprise this time wasn't it?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Brent, surprises just what he is filled of."

"Doesn't seem like he stuck around long either, did he?"

"Listen, Nathan if you're going to through the whole twenty questions with me, save it. Just save it, will you? I'm not in the greatest mood right now. I'm sick of these crutches and whatever strained bonding I had with my brother is drenched all because of …. Just because! Now just leave it at that."

"Alright, Brooke, whatever," he brushed past her irritated. All he wanted to do was help. "By the way, his diaper didn't seem so light. Make sure you have Lucas or something change it. Since well you can't do it yourself," he added even if it did sound mean.

"Thank you Nathan," she grumbled out not too impressed with him at the moment.

--------

"I had a feeling you'd come, but I didn't want to look too much into it." 

"It's been a hectic day, busy day."

"Trust me, isn't going to get any less busier once we're set up out of here. You got everything?"

"Yeah, I got everything," she whispered wiping away her tears.

"You ready for this?" He asked handing over a ticket.

"Yeah," she said slinging her bar over her shoulder and waiting for him to pick up his guitar case so they could head off.

----------

"It's quiet now," Brooke said looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom laying next to Lucas.

"Quiet now? It's always been quiet."

"It's a different kind of quiet. I mean with Taylor off at rehab."

"I'm sure Jason will make some noise for you to make up for it."

"Have an explanation for everything don't you?" She asked irritated.

He sat up and put his legs on the wooden floor. "Hales left for some music tour. That's what she wanted to talk to me about."

"She sings? Wow. Tour that's something big isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is."

"Then why do I get the feeling you're lying as you say that."

"I'll miss her, you know. It's like we're been apart, but probably not as a part as now."

"Broody, you'll always be best friends no matter where you two are."

"I know, so you want to tell me about your brother, maybe some of the stuff he said would make sense then."

"Oh Lucas, whatever he said just forget it. He doesn't know what he's talking about and that's that," she said tugging him lightly to lay back down.


	25. Chapter 25

That night Nathan couldn't sleep at all with all the tossing and turning because of the thoughts that filled his head. Rather then laying around he got up on his feet grabbed a shirt to throw over his bare skinned torso then yanked this keys off his night stool. Glancing down the empty halls he knew that if Dan was home he'd be up at five expecting a morning run so in order to avoid him Nathan had to be gone by then. He had to be gone because if somehow the word got to Dan about skipping practice he'd hear a long pointless speech. Shutting his door behind him he headed down the steps leading to the front door and outside.

--------

"Broody…." Brooke pouted making a face.

"Yeah Cheery?" He turned away from putting his shoes on to look at her.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I want to Brooke, you know I do, but I have to check in at home. You know we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, I guess I'm just being needy," she let out a laugh, but not the happy kind.

"Since Taylor's gone maybe you should consider renting the place out for someone else."

"Doesn't that seem a little wrong?"

"Well it'd bring more money into the place."

"I know, but it's her room. It's like her world in there."

"It's just a thought."

"I think about it," she smiled then leaned in planting a kiss on his cheek. "Be careful out there."  
-----------

Nathan didn't have any particular destination in mind. It was more something to get him some fresh air. However driving down the streets he couldn't miss a figure walking down them. Pulling up to a curb, he parked and pulled out his keys jogging up to the figure. "Nothing like a late night walk in Tree Hill, huh?"

Turning around the figure just looked over with a vague laugh, "Nathan right?"

"Yeah man, what are you doing out here?"

"Didn't really think it all though. My sister, she's……"

"Vindictive, stubborn, confusing, complicated, a pain the ass, beautiful, understanding…." Nathan started listing noting how Brooke sure did change her moods.

Brent took a mental note on the other guy in his sister's life agreeing with everything he had to say. "You picked up on those things too?"

"I don't think she knows what she wants and if she does she doesn't go for it," he shook his head just thinking about one of the moments he had tried to help her. "So she didn't invite you back to her place?"

"You mean after the out break?"

Chuckling Nathan nodded his head, "she let out some of her fury on you today too. I take it."

Flashback:  
"Nathan, they needed to have a sisterly moment, I mean, I'd make up some silly thing if it were for Lucas and you too…"  
End

"I think I know a place where you can stay. Come on truck is right over here."  
-----

"You sure about this man?" Brent asked watching as Nathan retrieved a key.

"No sweat it," Nathan said trying to be as confident as possible while opening up the apartment door. "Just wait here in the living room," he instructed shutting the door behind them then heading off towards one of the rooms. When Nathan had gotten there he quietly as possible opened up the door to see her sleeping. It sure did bring out another image for the term 'Sleeping Beauty' to him. He smiled lightly and walked on over to her taking a seat on the bed brushing her hair out of her face.

Mumbling Brooke moved a little and opened up her eyes to see Nathan.

"Hey," Nathan said taking his hand off of her.

"Nathan? Everything okay? Lucas?" Brooke shifted up a little, but was only stopped with Nathan's finger on her mouth to shh her.

"Everything is fine Brooke, don't worry," he said calming her down even if Lucas was brought up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in between yawns.

"Remember when you mentioned about Taylor and Haley having problems and how you'd do the same if it were Lucas and me?"

"Nathan you barge into the place and wake me up for this?" She asked lifting up a pillow intending to put on his face, but Nathan stopped it.

"Just listen to me on this one Brooke."

Seeing such determination in his eyes somewhat inspired her. She had brought that part of him out in him. "Alright Nathan, what is it?"

"Come on," he held out his hand at first before letting it drop instead and lifting her up himself.

"Nathan, Nathan," she complained at first before finding a settling place in his arms.

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Nothing," she whispered resting her head on his chest while watching where he was taking her in the apartment. 

-----

Flashback:  
"Peyton! This is great!" Bevin Maskey jumped into Peyton's arms embracing an over friendly hug. "Rachel can stop her bitching then."

"What was that Bev?" Rachel called from a far.

"You ever heard that by Bewitching – Mickey?"

"I was actually thinking, Peyton could come up with a mix for our routine," Rachel raised a brow at her newest fellow cheer skank.

"With anything?" Peyton asked feeling part of a team having been given such an opportunity.

"Well anything that we could work with. You're one of us; you should be able to pull whatever is possible out of your blonde locks and figure it out."

"When's it need to be done?"

"Blondie, you're coming out with us on the next game. Asap, would be great," Rachel smiled putting a hand on Peyton's shoulder then using the other one to shove Peyton's uniform on her gut. "Welcome to the team Goldielocks."  
End Flashback

Peyton looked at the uniform on her bed laying there as she bit down on her pinkie fingernail trying to think of what songs would mesh well together for a group of cheerleaders. 

Flashback:  
"Let me get this straight, Peyton Sawyer cheerleader?"  
End

Flashback:  
"Peyton, it's not crazy. You just want the best of both worlds," he assured her nodding his head.  
End

And then she had it. She didn't have to make the music about them, but herself because as far as she was concerned if it fit her then it would fit them also. Sitting as her desk she began pulling music down and ripping parts of each song into another.

-----

Brent looked on over seeing his sister in another guy's arms. Intimidating Lucas was easy, Lucas hadn't done anything for Brent, Nathan on the other hand was going to be more difficult to get rid of if it had come to that. "Brooke."

Brooke looked at Nathan, "Nathan…."

"Trust me, Brooke," he said setting her down and giving her a small hug. 

"Brent…." Brooke said in a stern voice.

"I'm going to go….. get something to drink," Nathan said finding some lame excuse so he could get lost.

Once Nathan was gone Brent addressed Brooke once again, "where'd you find him at?"

"Lingerie shop window," she answered plainly.

"Really? They have his size in there too?" Brent joked trying to get Brooke to lighten up a little and it had worked.

Brooke tried her best to cover her mouth from smiling or even laughing, but it hadn't worked, "yeah because Nathan is so into those pink thongs they have on sale now."

"Whatever works for the guy," Brent laughed along with.

"Why aren't you going home?" Brooke then asked out flatly enough to get Brent to stop his laughing.

"You ever get tired of order Brooke? Go to college, go to work, go home see Grams, order, can you see how a person can get sick of it?"

"Not so much. Don't you get the occasional squeeze in between?"

"The girls, yeah they're great, but they're not all in place."

"So what you're saying is this place is you're pit stop for the newest flavor in your bedroom?" She teased.

"That's one way to put it."

"So you're staying? Cause I have a place in mind," Nathan interrupted the two invading their conversation.

"Looks like I found another roomie."

"I have to get my stuff from the other place," Brent informed feeling a big weight pull off his shoulders hearing Brooke actually inviting him to stay.

"Other place?" Nathan questioned, "you made it sound like you had no where else to go."

Brooke let out a laugh, "are you kidding? He's loaded. He's going to be giving me the green to get some new shoes."

"So you're stop complaining about them then?" Nathan asked chuckling.

"I so wasn't complaining," she squinted then smiled along with giving him a wink.

---------

Things seemed to be going in a good order for Brooke during the school day. She had dropped Jason off as the café with Brent then caught a ride with Lucas to school. The only thing she had realized was different was Haley wasn't around….. that is till she had gotten to her science class. She was usually the last one to get to class and it wasn't any different with her crutches, this time however she had noticed everyone in different spots, including Lucas next to Peyton. Even if Nathan was close to Peyton and Lucas dated Peyton she hadn't gotten the friendliest bond with the blonde girl like she had done with Haley.

"Miss Cruise, you've seemed to have missed our seating arrangement day. Right next to Rachel Gattina, would you?"

"Hear I was thinking gimpy wouldn't show till the next time we got our seats changed," Rachel let out with a laugh.

"Mr….." Brooke pleaded.

"Seats are final Brooke," he interrupted her then went on back to trying to organize his lesson.

Lucas glanced over at Brooke and couldn't help, but feel bad. There was nothing he could do though. Least that's what he thought. Having been thinking about it he missed what Peyton was talking about. "Huh? Sorry Peyton."

"I said I made this mix, you think you could listen to it and see if it's alright?"

"Yeah sure, anytime Peyton," he nodded his head and placed the cd case in his bag.

"Thanks Luke."

-----

So irritated Brooke was making her way down the halls on her crutches and almost collided with the boy's bathroom door. "Woah Brooke," Nathan said catching the door. 

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going squish her like a bug. I'm going to give her a paper bag and put it over her head telling her to just breathe," Brooke rambled on.

"Well least by her I don't think you mean your brother."

"No!" Brooke said loudly, "Rachel."

"She's only trying to get underneath your skin Brooke and by the looks of it she seems to be going on the right track."

"Ohhh would you least give me some support," Brooke glared yet said in a pouty tone.

"Still want me to meet you outside after school?"

"Do I want to get out of these crutches? Duh. Of course!"

"You mean these crutches?" Nathan asked yanking one of them making Brooke waddle.

"Nathan!" Brooke hissed trying to catch her balance, but all she did was fall onto Nathan's chest and into his arms.

"Trying to make me fall down too?" He laughed standing in the hands with her with everyone watching yet it didn't bother him. Should it have?

For Lucas did it somewhat as he stood and stared down the ways observing the two, they reminded me a lot of Hales and himself. Best friends, yet Haley wasn't around for himself.

"Well that's what you get for being mean," Brooke said while getting out of his hands and reaching for her other crutch.

"Just was testing you. You might have gotten better and been out of them earlier. Earlier for the game that is."

"As much as I don't want to miss a game I think I will."

"So you're not even coming to see me play?"

"I didn't think that far."

"You should come. It's probably different sitting up in the bleachers instead of being on the court, but you should still show Brooke. Come for me."

"I'll think about it, but if I keep talking I'm going to be late again only to find yet another class seats have changed."

"I'll catch you later Brooke," he wavered her off till she was out of his sight.  
-----

"I know mom, I know," Lucas kept insisting while Karen kept warning him of his condition. All he wanted to do was sit and watch the game he used to love playing.

------

"Brent! You coming, Lucas should be on his way," Brooke called throughout the place while putting on her shoes and looking at Jason sleeping soundly in his carrier.

"Lucas? What happened to Nathan?" Brent asked coming into the room dressed.

"They have some pre-game warm ups or whatever."

"So Lucas doesn't play? What is he more of a chess geek?"

"Brent," was all Brooke said to warn him. She didn't quite get him at times like these.

----

"Nathan, nice of you to show," Whitey announced seeing Nathan rushing to get with the rest of the team.

"Coach."

"You're on the bench."

"What?" Was his reaction as was the rest of his team.

"When's the last time you came to practice?"

"Coach, without Nathan we'll loose for sure," one of the guys called as the other ones nodded in agreement.

"You really want to put another loosing game on your plate Whitey?" Nathan asked referring to the time Dan had let Whitey down.

-------

"Looks like we have Captain number twenty three on the Raven's side coming out and talking to the men on the sidelines before the game," one of the announcers called seeing Nathan stepping out of the Raven's box. 

"Nate, Nate," Brooke said playfully for Jason in her lap clapping his hands together.

"What's he doing out there?" Brent asked Lucas trying to create some conversation.

"Probably talking to Dan."

"Dan?"

"His father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah.

"Then why say his?"

"Brent, it's a little complicated just drop it," Brooke jumped in saying really not into hearing it.

-----

"Looks like whatever Mr. Scott needed to work out is done with, now let's welcome your Tree Hill Raven cheerleaders!" The announcer called out as the lights dimmed out and a bunch of screaming girls came out dancing about before lining up in position.

Brooke looked down at the girls knowing the routine by heart, all of it. However once the music came on everything started to crumble from that point on. 'What the……' she thought watching the girls move and yet when it came to her part she saw none other then blonde haired Peyton Sawyer.

"What is she doing?" Brooke asked in out rage wanting nothing more to grab a rock and smash it on the girl's head. Who was she to try to take her spot?

"Brooke?" Lucas tired.

"What kind of a sick person would be okay with taking my spot? My moves!"

"Brooke…"

"And now you've been waiting for it ladies and gentlemen, your Tree Hill Ravens basketball players."

"That's right get them skanky stealing bitches off the court!"

"Brooke!"

"I don't think it's going to help much man," Brent laughed amused at Brooke freaking out and Lucas getting no attention from her.

------

"No going back now, folks. This is it. Down by two, less than a minute on the clock. The ravens need a shot in," the announcer called, which finally hit Brooke on who it was.

"Isn't that Mouth?" Brooke asked looking up at the box, but not being able to spot him.

"Yeah, he always does the games. Lucas answered.

"I never really noticed."

"What kind of parents name their kid Mouth?" Brent asked only to let Brooke escape a small laugh before glancing back at the game scared. Nathan needed the other shot in. 

"A sensational steel! The Ravens have it, down by two, 12 seconds left in the game!" Mouth called out hysterically.

"Bring it in!" Dan called from the sidelines close to where Whitey was coaching. "Bring it in if you want your pathetic season to actually win this one." Sighing Whitey lifted his hands up calling a break in the time. "Finally old man's coming to his senses," Dan said getting onto the court with the team.

"Dad?"

"Look at me, look at me. Who out there is scared? Who's scared? Because if you're scared you sit your ass on this bench I don't want you on that court. Nathan, look at me. Get the ball in your hands, okay? Hold the ball tough till there's five seconds left on the clock then you bang inside and tie this thing up."

"But they're going to double him," Tim called having the common sense knowing the other team knew Nathan was the key player.

"I don't care if they put five guys on him, Tim! Listen to me, five seconds, okay? Then you shove it down their throats. Great players make great plays, Nathan. Hands in."

"Let's go. Win it on 3. 1...2...3.. Win it!" Tim called out first then the rest of the team followed.

"It means nothing if you can't knock down the shot," Dan called out to Nathan testing him.

"So the Ravens break the huddle. 12 seconds left on the clock. They need a basket to tie, a three pointer to win, or their season is over. The standing room crowd is on their feet. Tim Smith will throw it in. He does safety. Finds Fenderman, who immediately swings it to Nathan Scott. We're at eight seconds. Now seven. Nathan works out top. Five seconds on the clock. Now four. He spins to the basket. Then shoots for a three pointer and the win!" Mouth called as the buzzer sound went off watching as the ball hit the rim and bounced off leaving Nathan to fall on his knees.

------

"Nice work out there Nate, a real shot with the pros with that," Dan said sarcastically sitting down on his chair sipping on a scotch just waiting for Nathan to come in. Shaking his head Nathan looked at his father in disgust. "You think the scoots are looking for that?" 

"Dad…"

"I go to Whitey to talk about his crappy coaching after the game and it turns out you weren't even in attendance for his coaching. Now son, I'm all for you training with me instead of Whitey, but you didn't even do that. So where have you been during practice?"

"Dad…..Its one game. Give up. Unless you can't give up your own one game."

"Alright fair enough," Dan nodded his head getting up and brushing past Nathan before elbowing him in the gut hard. "Come on Nate, show me what you have," Dan challenged wanting to toughen up his son. 

Nathan couldn't show even the smallest bit of humanity in front of the old man so whatever pain he was in for it was something not to wince about. "Maybe my future plans don't match up to the ones you mapped out for me, dad," he let out getting another jab on him.

-------

"So the game, what did you think?" Brooke asked about to take a seat down next to her brother.

"Close game. Tough break for them."

"Yeah," she said still recalling the rage she had out to get at Peyton. "One sec," she said excusing herself to get the door as she heard knocking.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it," she responded with a smile.

"Brooke…" Nathan said looking at her as she opened up the door.

She was doing the same of course, but for him it was something nice to look at as for her seeing Nathan's face bruised, black and blue with blood on it scared her. "Nathan… what happened to you," she said worried just wanting to embrace him close to her, but she couldn't, not on crutches that is.

"Brooke…. "

"Brent come over here!" She called for help. "It's going to be okay Nathan, I'll make it okay," she promised feeling sick to her stomach on how he looked knowing he didn't deserve it one bit.


End file.
